REGINALD
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: Reginald un estibador retirado se enamora de una rica heredera. Rina una muchacha de buen corazón decide ayudarlo y para ello contrata los servicios de Warren como profesor de buenos modales. Warren es actor y ademas tío de Bruno el amor imposible de Rina. el plan deriva en un enredo en el que estan involucrados mesenas del arte, una diva retirada y hastas un perro


"**REGINALD"**

**ARGUMENTO**

Reginald, un rudo estibador retirado, se enamora de una rica heredera y decide acudir a un profesor de buenos modales... en eso se ha convertido Warren un actor de teatro que decidió abandonar Londres por confusos motivos para conocer a la familia de su medio hermano. Wilma su viuda y Bruno su único sobrino. Warren comienza a dar clases de actuación y en ellas esta interesada Rina una muchacha enamorada en secreto de Bruno. Pero Rina también aprecia al buen Reginald y trama un plan para ayudarlo a conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños. Aunque dicho plan se realice en medio de enredos que involucran a una enigmática actriz, un músico egocéntrico, especialistas en Fx, pintores extravagantes y personajes llenos de comicidad…

PROLOGO

"_**LA APARIENCIA DE LA VERDAD VENCE A LAVERDAD EN MIL BATALLAS PERO SIEMPRE PIERDE LA ULTIMA"**_

Alejada de los ruidos de la alegre fête que se desarrollaba en el salón principal, la pareja, un hombre y una muchacha parecía inmersa en ese mundo artificial poniendo en escena su improvisado drama, no se percataron de una puerta abierta menos notarían al público, luego, una mascarada debía ser el escenario perfecto aun en tiempos como estos.

El juego de no ser identificado…la concurrencia desfilaba enmascarada con trajes casi victorianos, generosos escotes, risas, champan, miradas cómplices. Entre los pabellones podían distinguirse y adivinarse la siluetas de figuras mas o menos conocidas no femeninas sobre estilos antiguos, cuellos blancos corsés, telas de flores o rasos brillantes, brocato pedrería mucho bordado. Exponer y poner a la vista, una animación colorida entre lo pintoresco y burlesco ;la muchacha algo bebida con su cabello castaño en alto, sus ojos inquietos y su blanca tez cubierta aun por el antifaz había seguido a la alta figura masculina a esa puerta falsa que daba a un deposito, la joven murmuraba en contra de las abultadas mangas de su vestido, los destellos de brillos falsos parecía delatarla, él se detuvo y ella lo enfrentó se quitó el antifaz, también él un mutis estudiado, un gesto dramático en su rostro, él no interpretaba ningún papel sus ojos azules llamearon, hasta su tez pareció de piedra blanca, grave melancólico y frio …el mundano Warren, el actor que acostumbrado a las lisonjas debía prescindir de la teatralidad, Rina sonreía aun mas fríamente, ofendida, reconoció la perfección la escena que ambos habían ensayado días atrás y decidió seguir el juego

Las máscaras se inventan y se crean" lo oyó decir en su perfecto tono ingles, luego le provoco "que tal si nos quitamos las máscaras?"

Ella l lanzo una mirada furiosa luego todo pareció una pesadilla fragmentos de algo, nada… él la tomó por la cintura después la acerco a él y la besó, por un segundo la furia y ola respiración de Rina se detuvieron y los latidos de su corazón sonaron como amplificados, estaba nublada por el alcohol como para distinguir si el fingía o no, escapo con tan mala suerte que una de las mangas de su vestido se enganchó en los ornamentos de las velas desgarrando parte de su escote. Warren la asio del brazo para que no huyera pero ella recordó la parte de la escena ensayada y con su dignidad estudiada lo espetó :

-"Como se atreve?"

Al tiempo que su mano derecha describía un círculo perfecto para detenerse en la mejilla izquierda de Warren con un sonido seco, ese sonido aplaco otro: el "OH!" generalizado de ciertos personajes secundarios…Agatha, Leo, Theo, Montgomery, Vera, Olivia, Boris, Ivan, Gaston, Julia,Dolly, Bruno y Wilma que malinterpre4taron lo ocurrido. Acaso Warren se estaba aprovechando de Rina? Wilma fue la primera en reaccionar avanzando mientras Agatha intentaba detenerla seguida de Dolly

-Warren explca esto!

Todos se habían quitado sus mascara.

Agatha y Dolly rodearon a Rina que se dejó caer en un sofá mientras Julia intentaba componer el escote torpemente.

-Warren jamás lo creí de ti…tú y una muchacha…- la ira de Wilma solo fue comparable a la risotada de Vera. Montgomery la fulmino con la mirada. Warren solo pudo toarse la ardiente mejilla pidiendo a Rina

-Explícales tu, diles como paso todo. Como comenzó, ya

-yo…-la voz de Rina sonó apagada, estaba en medio de su propia pesadilla no oyó a los demás ni las siguientes preguntas solo sombras…. Dijo algo así como:

"Warren besó a Reginald"

El "OH" nuevamente se hizo oir

-Reginald…Waren lo repetía aún furioso y ella palideció cuando continuo:

-Ustedes quería hallar a Reginald, diles Rina porque el y tu nunca se verán al mismo tiempo juntos! Rina sintió un mareo , la tierra se abrió a sus pies todos clavaron sus ojos en ella ante la orden de Warren:

-Diles todo desde el comienzo, cuéntame!

1

"_Un error puede mostrarnos la verdad"_

"Puedes engañar todo el tiempo a algunos puedes engañar algún tiempo a todos pero no puedes engañar a todos todo el tiempo"…eso había dicho Lincoln o tal vez otro pero este joven, un hombre de treinta y cinco años .

Que vestía unos jeans pegados a sus delgadas y largas piernas cono dictaba la moda, una camisa azul perfecto y una sonrisa como accesorio, o pensaba realmente mientras divertía a un par de niños inquietos y risueños que intentaban ponerse de puntas de pie sobre aquella improvisada tarima frente a una típica casa de tres vasos de plástico y canicas le servían para hacerlos estallar e risas

-La mano es as rápida que el ojo…

Dijo al tiempo que movía sus delgadas manos, unas manos expresivas de pianista haciendo rodar los vasos con aire de presunción ocultando la canica; los niños jamás adivinaban pero sospechaban el engaño y eso era la parte de la diversión que mas se notaba: la complicidad. El engañado y el engañador… dos para un engaño, quizás miro o no con atención a esta jovencita que por la acera de enfrente parecía bailar sobre el aire.

Ella lo miro de reojo : el sujeto pasaba los treinta años, sonrisa parecía estampada en su rostro Tenía el cabello rubio corto. Guapo. Bien parecido . Tina Wilde volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos, olvido al mago callejero. Debía de encontrarse con Dolly su insólito apodo. A quien preguntarse Rica responsabilidad día con sorna :"si, cómo la oveja clonada. Porque Ellie mi hermana se multiplica para estar aquí y allá y presente en todo"una hermana mayor que trabajaba en el departamento de efectos es de cada estudio de filmación que tuviera en acierto de contratarla. A ella y a asunto equipo. Dolly la hermana varios años mayor que cuido de Rica no sólo a la muerte de su madre sino de su soltera Dolly. La amiga de Julia…Julia y su figura diminuta vestida de este rosa. Falda y siete era una botas buscas altas y con su cabello rubio en los hombros. Estaba al otro lado de la acera sentada en el banco de la plaza encorvada sobre si misma de seguro llorando a Rina se le estremeció el corazón. La frágil Julia la de los amores difíciles. La romántica nada bella pero dulce e inocente la soltero a Julia podría decirse. Pero Rina se detuvo… un caballero estaba consolando a Julia. Tenía una chaqueta azul. Vestuario bien y sus modales eran delicados. Hacía sonreír a Julia al tenderse un pañuelo y hablarle. La escena No odia ser mas tierna ya que el hombre no parecía estar en actitud seductora. El mago? Rina decidió no importa terreno reservado. Rina volvió sobre sus pasos. A la vuelta de la esquina pasó por un taller tras una pila de neumatixos un hombre afroamericano de overol azul y gran sonrisa la saludo. El motivo. El genio se las reparaciones Corrió a su casa. Una casa ideal de escaleras en pórtico y garaje, entro a este como un torbellino para ver a Dory vestida casi como un muchacho con su cabello corto castaño atado,sus gafas en la pinta de la nariz y unos guantes toscos. Dolly daba los últimos toques a una máscara de látex grotesca . Julia y su misterioso cortejante. Rina lo dijo así ." Julia esta saliendo con algún sujeto? " Dolly sonrió quitándose las gafas y viendo a su hermana curiosear entre los materiales de la mesa.

-Sujeto. Sin acción. Ni predicado? Con futuro indefinido. ..

Ambas rieron por la frase. No que Dolly supiera a Pero ya era hora de que Julia hallará su caballero perfecto .rato considerando que ellas no eran una féminas perfectas. Rina dejo de hacer mira que tas con los sobrantes del látex y se ofendió casi. Ella era femenina bueno . ..No siempre. Dolly le prefiere todo pie su última entrevista de empleo y Rina resoplo como justificando se "no había fracasado simplemente no lo había logrado "cierto como graduarse en business cuando nada entendía de números. Dolly prefería que Rina estuviera aún en la escuela. Ella y sus dos amigos inseparables luego de la partida a otra ciudad de aquella migas con la que ahora Rina ni se hablaba. En la adolescencia todo era Rina, Bruno y Gastos. Ahhhhh! Bruno el deportista, el amable, el dulce. El única hijo de Wilma. El que tenía alguna inclinación por la música, el perseguido de las porristas. El mejor amigo de Gaston. El amor imposible de Rina. Bruno que había vuelto a la ciudad luego de desechar un prometedor empleo en un bufete de abogados. El Buenos para los negocios. Gaston era todo lo contrario y Bruno parecía ser su consejero. Gaston era delgado. Un freak. Nada serio. Inocente a veces, descuidado la moda una moda de piercing y ropa ancha, de gorros y skates. Aun así Wilma recibió a su único retoño de nuevo en su elegancia te casa con los brazos abiertos. ..Bruno sólo necesitaba pensar y luego volver al Buenos camino .A fin de cuentas siempre habían sido ellos dos. El padre de Bruno aunque presente y amoroso. No había servido para ser el sostén de la familia. A la muerte de su joven esposo, Wilma halló empleo en la galería se arte más importante de la ciudad

La misma en la cual Julia era recepcionista. Por ahora Bruno rezaba sus historias de dragones que le fascinaron desde niño y procuraba estar al margen de sus antiguos amigos . salvo por Rina que era siempre bienvenida ignorando lo que ella sufría al considerarla como "una amiga más " Rina no servía para la seducción a alta escala ni se animaba a confesiones así es que el título no era un peso para ella. Gaston arrastraba a Bruno a pasar horas frente a cualquier dispositivo viendo sagas disco pocas de adolescente, comiendo snacks y tomando gaseosas. Disfrutaba de su amigo igual que un niño y los consejos de Bruno no eran oídos. Ya se preocuparía Gasto por su futuro "las cosas no llueven del cielo" decía Wilma y Dolly se lo estaba repitiendo do ahora a Rina . Esta situación más le pregunto por Teo. Su nuevo compañero en el equipo de máscaras y maquillaje Dolly sonrió descubierta. Eso hacia creer en la magia del cine. Rina esperaba ya que luego de tantas desilusiones su hermana no hubiese abandonado el deseo de formar una familia. Teo a pesar de su aspecto y costumbres parecía ser el indicado. Un hipster eso era Teo. Nacido en un barrio bohemio de padres igualmente bohemios y lego ricos gracias al negocio de la música en el cual Teo incursionó sin éxito Hasta que se vio fascinado con el cine. Más bien con el detrás del cine. Aunque lo suyo era el género de terror. Theo descubrió que el maquillaje y demás hacia posible cientos de historias llevadas a la pantalla grande. Comentar a aprender derecho de Dolly y luego tímidamente y con prudencia para soportar el posible rechazo fue dando ideas dichos de su interés. Muchas dos diferentes. Theo entendió eso al igual que una ligera diferencias de edad. Pero a Theo le fascinó Dolly tal y como era y en especial con todo lo que la rodeaba Hasta simpatizo con Rina no a riesgo de considerarla su hermanita. Rina sería capaz de soportar a Theo si eso significaba ver feliz a su hermana. Así es que ambas diseño sentaron en el sofá de la casa compartiendo un pote de helado al día siguiente Rina debía de ver a Agatha. Rina creyó ver algo de celos en los ojos de su hermana. Agatha Moore la actriz de teatro retirada. Más bien Autores Gran valle como decían sus se documentos.

-Olvida mi gesto Rina . Agatha es una celebridad. Crecimos con ella. Es nuestra diva particular. El hecho de que eligiera este vecindario para su retiro algo prematuro es un honor. Una ermitaña excéntrica como todos los genios y tu le has caído bien por eso te deja ser su pienso secretaria. Suena…-y aquí Dolly hizo una voz tenebrosa -a que se alimenta de tu juventud. Espero que no De tu torpeza aunque Agatha esta tan desvariar a y olvidadiza como tu!

Rina río :Agatha era genial. Terrenal. Nada orgullosa además la había invitado a ambas desde siempre a pasar las tardes. Pero Dolly debía de trabajar. Además el agente de Agatha y la misma Rina sin contar con toda la servidumbre claro, habían sido muy buenos en mantenerla oculta. Los periodistas no llegaban a ella y Agatha vivía feliz de sus recuerdos . Rina tomo nota de alguna que otra lista de compra pendientes y la aviso que iría a ver a Reginald y al bueno de Quintin . Si Que el vecindario tenis personajes variados como el tal Reginal. Un estibadores llegado desea Escocia y su peculiar perro Quintín por el que Rina moría de amor. Tal vez de niña debió de comprarle una mascota. Un error. ..No? Apenas Dolly oyó la puerta azotarse tras la salida de Rina tomó el teléfono resignada "Julia…soy yo tu amiga ven si quieres pasa aquí la noche. Rina se unirá en nuestra pijamada. Hay postre y oiremos tus penas de amor" Dolly separó el aparato de su oído ante el lloriqueo. Julia estaba en el taller de Elmo. Su auto tenía un leve inconveniente. En Julia eso iba desde una llanta nueva a un toque vacíos información contar con el extravío de llaves. Dolly resoplo era hora de que dejara de comportarse como la hermana mayor de todos en especial cuando do le envió el siguiente mensaje a Teo "lleva un suéter para cuando salvas del recital. La madrugada será fría "debió firmar "te amo" teoría respondería con un emoji.

Usualmente Dolly consolaba a Julia con una palmada en el hombro y una frase hecha sobre el amor. Pero el supuesto novio de esa tarde sólo había sido un sujeto que le prestará un hombro-muy viril al parecer – como paño de lágrimas ."ven invertimos frente a la pantalla de pc. Pasemos la tarde viendo películas románticas que acaban bien. "Julia ya estaba con su cabello si pijama rosa y pantuflas de igual tomó estruja do un pañuelo descartable en sentada en el sofá y Dolly de pie en lacocina donde preparaba chocolate caliente.

-No tengo pareja!

Dolly hecho una triste mirada al cesto desordenado de la ropa sucia.

-Igual que mis calcetines! Anímate. Sino encuentras a la persona ideal diviértete con quien tengas a mano!

Julia se sonó estruendosamente la nariz.

-Sólo busco a alguien que me entienda. ..Y me explique luego!

Dolly se sentó junto todo a ella dejndo las dos tazas en una mesita. Nada más simple que eso!Un postre de altas calorías era lo más cercano a la Felicidad y Dolly se lo proporciono porque los consejos se le estaban no terminando ya.

CAPITULO 2

"_Creía que un drama era cuando llora un actor. ..Otro es cuando llora el público! "_

Un solitario acérrimo más bien atrapado en una sensación de soledad. ..Eso era el gran océano para él. Reginald-no recordaba aunque apellido era un estibadores rudo y corpulento ya retirado. De semblante masculino iluminado por una sonrisa ocasional. Un hombre reservado en sus sentimientos, .simple Julia diría que sus ojos sonreían y no se equivocaba. Reginald era inequívocamente masculino apuesto en su juventud tal vez, con dientes algo amarillos por el tabaco, la piel curtida por el sol y viento de alta complexión robusta ahora era acechada por los dolores de un típica enfermedad ósea y aun así mantenía su buen humor. Lejos de la agitada vida que lo llevó de puerto en puerto la soledad de viajes interminables. Todo Reginald era información compendio de anécdotas tragicómica se que Rina gustaba de por cada vez que podía desde su regreso de la vecino más. Para Rina entablar amistad con ellos no era difícil. Tenia talento natural. Reginald buscaba ahora la calma de una compañía femenina. Su costa. Dolly pensaba al menos debería de hablar mas para tener una mínima chance con las féminas. Pero Reginald-no entendía de ese trato y se avergonzaba de si mismo por ello. Rina no encuadraba en el término "mujer " por joven tal vez por ello a Reginald le era fácil atenderla como a una niña esperarla con chocolate a que viniera de pasear al listo Quintin o competir para ver quien comía más rápidamente un sándwich. Quintin la recibió saltando sobre si mismo y por el jardín. Aprendía nuevas piruetas. Más que eso: era un niño a capos tanatorio. La reencarnación de alguien artista de circo bromeaba Reginald. Quintin era un perro grifo no. Un demonio peludo adora le a todos que parecía hablar con sus ojos, a veces tiernos y otras amenazantes. Podía ir de aquí papara allá con recados en su hocico. Desde periódicos hasta copines. Si por Quintin fuera llevaría el servicio de los salud desde la cocina al comedor en especial porque su amo de la pasaba frente a la computadora que Rina le acompañará a comprar. Le había enseñado cada truco y así Reginald de pudo reencontrarse con Buenos amigos de oficio y estar al tanto de sus especial había descubierto varios blogspot sobre astilleros y para sorpresa de Rina había ingresado en la pagina oficial de uno de ellos y logrado contactar en tus sociales a la mismísima sueña . demasiado. …

-Un demonio rendimiento traje peludo!

La gruesa voy de El motivo distrajo a Rina quien se ofreció a abrir la puerta para entrar las morena manos de Elmo sobre el cuello de Quintin que movía la cola satisfecho.

-supongo que mi viejo amigo esta aqui Rina. Lo tienes atrapado frente a una pantalla

Rina observó las huellas que Quintin dejaba por el pórtico y meneo la que nueva travesura se habría metido? Elmo ya estaba dentro de la asombraba siempre la clásica decoración :varios e botellas. Cuadros de costas paradisíacas. Ceniceros en dorado con forma de timón y un mini bar bien dispuesto. Elmo fue el primero en adivinar :'Reginald esta enamorado " debía de ser una mujer inteligente te y afable de seguro para atraer lo. Reginald de no era un sujeto que aeropuerto embelesada por un "envoltorio "el problema era que un viejo lobo de mar podía morir con el corazón seco. Rina se alertó a pesar del tomó ligero de Elmo que fue por una cerveza a la cocina y hablo unos palabras con su amigo. Tal vez si le confesara más a este Que a unas muecas lastimeros eso logró de reginalReginald de quien en tantos años lo había aceptado siquiera una invitación a cenar inocente de cualquier dama de por allí

Según el no sabia como comportarse en una cita. Menos con una mujer ...rica. Empresaria…de mundo. Reginald se básicamente carecía de buenos modales. Protocolo. Buenas costumbres. Rina estaba mortifica da pero no tardaría en hallar una solución fatídica.

Warren así se llamaba el tío de Bruno . Rina vio a Dolly meter en su mochila un conjunto heterogéneo de material e idioma "es el hermano menor del padre de Bruno. Un inglés auténtico. Treintañero. Soltero. Es profesor de actuación. Un actor de teatro con poca fama

No coqueteo con el cine ola televisión . Por lo que Julia le oyó decir a Wilma, es un buen hombre. Como recordará el padre de Bruno era hijo de una croupier de casino de de un aristócrata inglés. Wilma odia decir que su esposo era producto de una infidelidad y ya que el muchacho tenía una novia de toda la vida en Inglaterra. Pero eso explica la ligera propensión del padre de Bruno a los juegos de azar."Dolly guardo sus gafas y vio a Rina muy seis en el medio del comedor escuchándola. Todo lo que concernía a Bruno era relevante para ella y por si fuera poco descubrir que tenía sangre noble. "Cómo fuera. .El padre de Bruno nació su padre estaba casado ya al otro lado del océano aunque algo de dinero le dio. ..después de mucho cuando era maduro nació Warren. Con la crianza lógica: internados .dinero sus padres fi gran estar casados y Warren no tardó en saber qué tenía un medio hermano. El padre de Bruno murió cuando este era as siente recuerdas? "

Al parecer Warren buscaba ahora pasar mas tiempo con la única familia que le quedaba

-Se parece a Bruno?

Dolly acepto la insólita pregunta de su hermana. "Digamos que Warren es un caballero. Un sujeto dw Buenas costumbres y que es hora de que encuentre alguien que se las quite! " sonaba a intachable. En cierta forma Bruno; ,asesor financiero cuero, también lo era. Un muchacho de anchos hombros. Cara perfecta, delgados labios

Y sonrisa dice. Un lacio cabello negro y unas expresión sería. Tal vez heredará más de la familia de su padre. Algo más que lo físico y menos Wilma su madre. Una mujer que vestía ahora Cómo una secretaria permitiéndose algún atuendos en arabescos. Con su en rula cabello castaño oscuro alrededor de su redondo rostro al igual que una aureola. Wilma tenía el rostro simétrico y perfecto Cómo el de cualquier escultura del renacimiento. Amaba el arte uno solo Cómo espectadora queroseno con su licenciatura enano y desempolvar a luego de años de formar una familia debió de buscar empleo en una galería de arte. Solo le quedaba como hobby el arte del capitone y sus almohadas estaban transformados ya en auténticas obras de arte. Wilma era una fanática del orden en cualquier aspecto incluso en la idea de un hijo desempleado no encajaban en ningún esquema y para colmo un par interés bohemio. Pero los ahorros escaseaban y acepto de Buenas agrado que Warren rentar a la habitación sobre la cochera e insistiera en pagar mitad de los gastos que una vida hogareña acarreaba. Bruno jamás había tenido contacto que ningún otro familiar y solo esperaba a esta insólita visita con recelo. El ocupaba su cabeza en mas…tonterías como su madre decía. Bruno estaba fascinado con construir miniaturas. Piezas de papel y demás materiales de sus ambos dragones te. Ah! Debía de ser la loca influencia de Gaston! A Rina le llenaba de orgullo: Dolly opinaba que eran geniales y lo alentaba. Tal vez Bruno acabará siendo colega diez su hermana. Rina esperaba eso para verlo más aa menudo sin confesarle su amor. Amor de adolescente que Rina se negaba a concretar o desechar allí estabas Bruno sentado en su pórtico -mas prolijo y romántico que la de la casa de Rina y a un lado sus maquetas de dragones puestos a secar. Rina a un no veía al recién llegado. Bajábamos de un camión una serie de cajas de madera y muebles. Al parecer su tío había narrador buena parte de la herencia mobiliar para demostrar familiaridad a Bruno. Rina tenía ante el colapso de Wilma y el orden perfecto en cada uno de los ambientes de su casa. Bruno salud a rina con afecto orgulloso de mostrarle sus maquetas . ella noto que por respeto no quería intervenir en la mudanza. Rina le sido que su tía sería una gran compañía pero Bruno se encogió de hombros. Ya casi no recordaba lo que una figura masculina significaba en aquella casa. Sonrió al decirle que Gaston le había encontrado empeorar en la tienda donde el mismo trabajaba. Rina miró a la calle bordeada de árboles. Tal vez en segundos vieran llegar a Gaston con su sistema a todos velocidad, su gorra dada vuelta, su ropa ancha. Con la sonrisa marcando aún más sus pómulos y unos flecos de cabello color calabaza jugando con su frente. La tienda era un templo al culto del cómic y por ende a las películas .réplicas de superheroes, vasos y cada pequeño suvenir que recordará un mundo fantástico. La p pagano era tan mala y Bruno estaba feliz de reencontrarse con su amigo. No lo veía desde la muerte de los abuelos de Gaston que fueron quienes lo criaron y ahora su amigo vivía en un modesto apartamento en el mismo edificio de la tienda. Una mezcla de hippy y grounge dijo Warren apenas su sobrino describió a Gaston. Warren parecía tener iba palabra justa para todo…"vago" era el término predilecto de Wilma. Entero los tres estarían juntos dijo Rina ilusionada.

-Suena a tres incomprendidos .-río Bruno

Rina se incomodó 'como sea…tu siempre has sido distinta a la almohada demás muchachas eso me agrado de ti…tenías otras cosas en la cabeza!

"A ti!" quizo decirle ella pero se contuvo. Con que eso era todo el la aceptaba por no ser en extremo bonita o coqueta o no perseguirlo. Que consuelo! Bruno recordó que Dolly le debía una revancha a Gasto no en ese concurso improvisado de preguntas sobre películas de ciencia ficción de todos los tiempos. Cierto .Por un loco seguridad do Rina había creído que Gastos estaba enamorado de su hermana. Lo genial sería que una estrella como Agatha se sumará al juego. No era lo suyo aunque conocía a Bruno y a Gastos estos estaban lejos de admirarla o tener en común alguna charla con ella. Solo Rina la soportaba. Para Rina no era ningún sacrificio

.Rina decidió marcharse y dejar a la feliz familia a solas ya tendría tiempo de presentaciones. Bruno entró a la casa y halló en perfecto lo living de empapelado de flores y sillones asimétricos invadido por cajas de bala je. Su madre de cabello suelto y taller gris desenvolvía un obsequio maravillada.

-Gracias Warren! Es una pieza única!

Bruno ni llegó a ver el increíble tesoro se volvió a su invitado de jeans impecables y camisa remangada. Una nariz aguileña. . .labios finos ojos turquesa. Una expresión casi infantil. Un cabello rubio corto y prolijo. El mago callejero. El caballero que consolaba a tardaría en saber quien era Warren realmente.

-De nada.. Me encantó su brutal realismo que conmueve fibras más ondas del sentimentalismo.

-nada mas certero. Con esa descripción te pediré ayuda para los catálogos en la galería. -Wilma guardo celosamente su regalo – con Boris Ivan a cargo necesito ayuda extra. Continuas con tus ideas de dar clases de actuación?

Se de da era la idea original. A modo de ver de Bruno por como su tío acomodaba los cubiertos en aquella esa antes de guardarlo debería dedicarse a dar clases de Buenas costumbres. Warren río. Todo su vida estaba marcada de normas. Era hora de que rompiera alguna. A Bruno le caía bien este repentino tío que opinaba que sus dragones tenían buena simetría y equilibrio. Ciertamente Bruno se sentiría aliviado de que Warren estuviera allí.

CAPÍTULO 3

"_los espejos ocultan, mienten y deforman…"_

Rina atravesó la pesada puerta de madera. Toda una fortaleza que protegía una caso nada de mi rostro grises con enredaderas trepando desesperadas por los muros como si intentaras escapar del colorido de aquel jardín. Solo un par de empleados fieles en extremo afables y pacientes osaban caminar por ese sendero y atreverse a hundirse en el misterio. El encuentro triste entre Rina y la actriz en autoexilio había sido casual y lleno de oportunidades. Rina a tenía .la suficiente frescura que Agatha recordaba tener en sus primeras audiciones. Había algo en Rina era un diamante en bruto .Nada superficial. Agatha le decía lo sólo era la actuación. Que Rina tenía buena diccionario y expresiones fácil a a flor de piel .Para que arruinar todo sobre con el estudio? Con una universidad? Si con claves de actuación aunque ella ya no tenía paciencia para estás. Muchos pedidos sabían que era egoísta y. O quería compartir su talento todo pero esas eran sólo opiniones de quienes creen en el lado frívolo delos actores quienes se movían en medio de la verdad y la mentira. Entre mundos perfectos o dramas reales. Ellos eran sólo ellos a solas, en el silencio y eso podía ser más aterrador que un auditorio severo. El yo era implacable por eso ellos elegían ser Otros. Agatha superaba los sesenta y cinco años

Su vida era el teatro a veces algunos trabajos de cine y televisión pero básicamente el teatro. Su agente no estaba del todo disconforme con tal desaparición por que ya se planeaba una biografía. El inauguración a porcentaje de subastas de fotos o guiones y sobre todos las redes sociales explotaban Rina misma las revisaba logrando adivinar la clave lo que irritaba a ese hombrecito bajo y medio calvo que era el último representante de Agatha por fortuna alérgico a las flores lo que impedía que pisará la casa a menudo. Rina era mas que una asistente o secretaria era una compañía. Agatha le asignaba un sueldo que Rina no pidió a cambio de mutua compañía. Era quien la ayudaba a camuflarse para escapar a la ciudad o le cocinaba dulces o la hacia entrar con nombres falsos a los perfiles de otros actores ex colegas para criticarlos con lengua biperina. Teatro. Del griego the atronador. Poema. Tragedia .incitar al horror. Conmover. Era adoptado por Esquilo. El padre se la tragedia. Agatha era un erudita del teatro. También se había fascinado por los comienzos del teatro inglés :"Pantalón y demas"diría a una fascinada Rina que la oía tarde teas tarde. La comedia del arte. La vida era eso exacta. Más bien una tragedia más bien. Tal vez Rina debiera de incursión se Un poco por el teatro experimental. De todos moda Rina aún no definía lo que quería para aunque futuro. Más bien otra ella misma y esa indecisión mortifica bajo a su hermana. "El arte es el espejo de las costumbres "le dijo Agatha como maldiciendo lo simplista de las puestas en suenas modernas. Agatha no ignoraba sin embargo de los grandes montajes a lo Brodway pero en resumen nada le estaba cayendo en gracia.

Al menos si dentro de esa casa. Rina miro ala alto de la escalera y a la inesperada figura femenina una de enojo. Traje sastre y zapatos de taco sideral se detenía en una pose. Su cabello castaño sin una canal estaba recogido y su maquillaje asemejaba al de una bailarina de ballet vista a escasos centímetros.

-Fuera espejos! Fuera paso del tiempo!

Agatha impostor la voz al bajar cada peldaño y recorrer con la vista el mural de viejas fotos de sus representaciones. Rina como una súbita fiel la espero abajo y río luego:

-Bah! Sólo un par pintados a mano. Lo que recomienda el feng shui Además yo mismo les hice tal marco.

Cierto! Agatha le guiño el ojo y aeropuerto soltó el cabello perdiendo toda a olvidas al citar por la mullida alfombra luego descalza y desplomarse en el sofá

-Creo que desistir en de ir a esa cena de cumpleaños de mi agente. Al parecer mis pies se han exiliados del calzado femenino!

Rina lanzó una risotadas. Hubiera ayudado el que no calzaras zapatillas tan cómodas ,perdieron do el glamour

-que dices?y perderme nuestros paseos en bicicleta? Agatha reclina su cabeza en el hombro de había almorzado y relevo sin ayuda de lentes las tareas del día: recoger la ropa de la lavandería, preparar la cena y demás cosas que otros habían por ella aunque ciertamente. Luego de su retiro Agatha había tomado gusto por la cocina. Tanta gira y comida en los hoteles se hacía añorar un poco de comida casera. Rina había dado su modesto aporte al condimento con lógicas consecuencias. Como Agatha le dijo : Rina no conservaba virtudes femeninas. Rina se ofensiva un poco. Bastaba mirarla le decía Agatha. Sin maquillar y no sacando provecho de sus curvas. Pensó en encender su cigarrillo. No recordaba no donde había dejado el encendedor. Rina se lo quitó de las manos. Un encendedor había ido a dar a dentro de un jarrón y el cigarrillo en la cocina derivó en una inesperada visita de los bomberos.

-Cierto. Pero que guapos! Hubieran sido anímicos gladiadores en una película épica. Les di a todo si autógrafo. ..Y mi declaración claro. Y prometí comprar un nuevo sensor.

Cierto Rina lo había comprado el instalado también bien. Quizás lo suyo fuera encargarse dela utilería en el teatro! Agatha se puso de pie y al dirigió a la cocina. Un que cocina bien provistas . ahora los sirvientes ya no estaban allí y Agatha no era precisamente te una inútil Para a las tareas del hogar…sólo un poco o olvidadiza y poco práctica. La casa poseía un magnífico living -recibidor. Con flores frescas , varios objetos coleccionar de tours interminables por el mundo incluía copas de obras de arte y diversos retratista de Agatha que esta conservaba no por vanidad sino por cariño a sus fans. Ceniceros por doquier, un mini bar tallado en cristales, un piano abandonado, hasta una pequeña piscina a la cual Agatha descuidaba. "el sol hace mal a la piel y nuestro cuerpo es nuestro elementos todo de trabajo " diría y luego comenzaría a divagar en definiciones : "actor en latino. .El que hace algo. Amo el teatro porque tengo contacto directo con el público igualmente estoy subordinada al director pero…ya no hay divos ni mitos. Añoro esas épocas aunque tampoco las he vivido." Rina la vio regresar con una bandeja impecable y en ella dos platos y dos vasos de refresco.

-Cannoli siciliano un cañoncito de masa fruta relleno de rico también y frutas secas. Prueba esto. Luego de cada función en Italia un admirador solía regalármelos.

Rina no espero a que la invitación se repitiera y su gesto fue de total aprobación. Luego Agatha fue hacia el aparato de sonido y eligió una suave melodía. Mejor ahí algo de cuerdas y piano. ..Con tal que no mencionara a Leo…"Cannoli a las tres de la madrugada. El solía comerlos luego de que se levantará a hurtadillas de la cama. " definitivamente se refería a Leo. El artista. El músico. Su gran amor. Rina hizo un gesto de desaprobación y se lío la llega de los dedos secándose el excedente de masa. El tonto Leo. El egocéntrico que llavero. La diferencia de edades había pesado después de todo y al parecer Agatha ya no era para el la atractiva mujer madura llena de misterio con la cual compartía el arte con mayúsculas su musa.a un lado en una repisa Rina distinguió uno de los últimos obsequios de Leo a Agatha : una piedra de ondas. Translucida .el bruñido del oro. Una piedra fuerte como ella. Una ágata auténtica.

Rina creía en los de baleares felices de la cultura del cine y por eso este romance terminado le caía mal. Después de muchos enredos una pareja siempre termina unida. Ese era el mejor final y… El mejor comienzo por eso así revelaba. Intentaba hallar el porque. Tal vez debía de unirlos. Agatha sacudió la cabeza cambiando de tema: sabía que su viejo amor había regresado. Bruno. Rina se sonrojo a. Agatha lo sabia por Gaston quien le ayudará con algunas de las nuevas cortinas que el se empeño en comprar Gaston gentilmente las llevo Hasta el living sanas y selvas. Agatha ya no quería tomar taxis ni conducir. Estaba segura de que no la acosados no en la calle y eso la hacia disfrutar más de los paseos "Gaston me recuerda a un gnomo de cuento " calificaba siempre

Tal vez darle celos a Bruno funcionará aunque estaba cansada de darle astutos consejos femeninos a Rina sin resultado alguno. Tal vez ella a misma debería de salir nuevamente a la vida y dar un buen ejemplo. Pero de seguro no aceptaría un comercial de crema antiarrugas!

Definitivamente no!

-ya que tu mi "no asistente" me lo pide…-se burló Agatha – no haré tal cosa. ..Nada es tan bueno como dejar un buen recuerdo. Mira a Reginald de y su nostalgia por la vida de marino. Es un hueso duro de roer. Conozco a los se su clase .aun así es un buen haré y merece ser feliz. Si es como me has contado y Está enamorado de una mujer tan diferente, necesitara de tu ayuda. Eso me agrada de ti eres como un hada llena de Buenas intenciones. Eso te traerá dolor también. No lo olvides.

Ella dando ese consejo. Justamente Agatha que olvidaba todo. Olivia así se llamaba la dama en cuestión. Aparte del dinero Reginald debería de aprender buenos modales. Eso aconsejó Agatha y el vio inspirada para preparar in te con el mejor servicio de porcelana y plata. Rina se lamentó :ella debería de haber aprendido Buenos modales para ser su asistente. Agatha ya se lo había advertido como al pasar. Luego Rina insistir ía con una función de ella a beneficio para huérfanos y la conversación quedaría en la nada y mezclada con otros asuntos . Luego de la merienda Rina la acompañó al vestidor . Agatha elegía con cuida su ropa de calle para no ser reconocida. A Rina le divertía los cambios de vestuario. La imaginaba así en una función. Sonriendo le al espejo de cuerpo completo. Por fin vistió un pantalón deportivo y buzo haciendo una mueca.

-Qué poco glamour tiene esto! Una treta. Un disfraz. Una mala charada. Reginald de necesitará mucho de esto son quiere camuflarse en el ambiente de su amada! Todo sea por ir a comprar comida decente. Me canse del delivery y de las recetas de la cocinera. Necesito

..carne.

Rina lo adivinaba ya.

-Cierto. Tu te has vuelto vegana ya o casi?

Casi. Pero había el esfuerzo. Más que una moda .ella había seguido una dieta así. .Con Leo claro cuando se volcó al budismo. "si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer no has amado nunca!" sentenció Agatha lo sentenció con un gesto sol negro al casarse una gorra que completaba el conjunto. Luego imitó un gesto de ropero para hacer reír a Rina."el amor entre los jóvenes no está en su corazón sino en sus ojos " continuo.

-El buen William dijo eso…-Rina lo adivino.

"como sea el bueno de William no tuvo suerte en el amor!"lo que hizo recordar a Rina que el tío de Bruno estaba en la ciudad. A Agatha le pareció lo más natural del mundo que asociará la palabra "amor "y Bruno de inmediato. Aun así le intrigó el tal tío y Rina le contó lo que sabía. Los ojos de Agatha brillaron. Un actor, refinado y…

-Qué ocultará y de vendrá huyendo?

Warren? Rina negó : este tampoco es importante vecindario perdido del mundo como para esconderse Además Wilma decidió que era hora de que alguien comparta deudas.

Nada mas aburrido que compartir con un hombre! Agatha intento adicionar un par de pañuelos a su out fotos. Rina los desecho . Le recordó que Agatha le había prometido a Wilma visitar la galería de arte . Agatha no estaba precisamente entusiasmada con ello y era extraño. Era la clase de evento que le agradaba de no ser por quien en estaban a cargo. Desde cualquier do se había vuelto homofobica? Agatha río: su profesión estaba plagada de sujetos así. Aunque plagado sería un verbo inapropiado …

Ivan solía presentarse como un anticuario de hecho sus padres no habían sido. Tal vez judíos, tal vez bohemios. Como fuera el había estado siempre cercano a los objeto valiosos y el arte tenía esa cualidad más una extra: la belleza eso fue suficiente te para que Ivan comenzara a trabajar con restaurador y luego en el negocio de las un astas Hasta que descubrió que coquetear con los artistas, con su talento más bien era demás de redituable placentero. Ivan. Y dio rienda suelta su peculiar estilo convirtiéndose en un icono en el negocio. Sus6 trajes de colores múltiples. Su pañuelo al cuello. Un puñado de cabellos negros contrastando con sus tez pálida y sus ojos verdes que hacían olvidar lo poco atractivo a este cincuentón . Ivan vivía en pose de misa eterna. Ivan se consideraba a sí mismo un emule de Lorenzo de Medicis, un protector de las artes y si galería debía ser un hito cultural . meticuloso, bilingüe, con estudiadas miradas al público y definitivamente un tipo vital y extravagante, un solitario en el fondo para el cual Wilma llevaba su agenda, y subida con el férreo cariño de una madre dedicada. La galería no sería nada son ella. Más con el ecléctico Bruselas como el pintor stree la brisa era la cara opuesta de el materialismo de Ivan, su pareja, para cuestiones artísticas. Había comenzado como graffitero y luego como artista callejero totalmente bohemio. Rubio, desarreglado, longilineo y de rostro cincelado Boris se comportaba como un genio errático y aun así podía jactarse de haber probado todo en su profesión. Carbonilla, esculturas, arcilla, hasta la caricatura. Pero Boris se hallaba en un bloqueo creativo y solo un cambio rotundo podría devolverle el brillo de la inspiración. ..Al menos no había caído tan profundo do en la bebida. Aun medio beodo Boris era cómico al igual que Ivan en su afán de rescatarlo. Una diva como Agatha visitando de nuevo una exposición sería genial pero un fulgor momentáneo.

Una gaviota que buscaba tierra. Así se sentía. Reginald de espadas a su casa observaba el cielo Cómo quien observa el mar. Debía de hallar una solución. Reginald de en medio de la semi penumbra del pórtico se meció su barba algo rojiza y se atuzo el bigote. Hasta su fino cabello entrecano estaba largo ya . miro sus anchas ropas superpuestas como capas de cebolla con aire crítico. Su piel no era nada saludable y sus dedos anchos ya se curvaban e hinchaba no ante cualquier presencia de humedad. Quintin información le ladro pidiendo dolencia atención. Terrible era que su única compañía de menina fuera una jovencita. Pero Rina había robado si corazón.

Le agradaba Hasta cocinarlo .pescado asado aunque claro el pescado de una tienda No sabe igual..Si el fuera un poco como ella! Sociable, discreta de buenos modales…Olivia Hasta tendría una cita con el. Rina no quería meterse en la vida de un solitario, lo había animado y Hasta enseñado a buscar más información de Olivia. Rina era buena ayudando y enseñando también. Debería de explotar esa cualidad.

Rina estaba en medio de gama espuma oliendo lateral y pegamento. A un lado de máscaras grotescas los restos de los porciones de comida china. Al ver a Dolly sonriendo adivino que Teo había estado allí. Una cita inusual. El era inusual volvería a practicar yoga, nada mal para una inconformista que optaba bicicletas casi deportivas. Rina no lo dijo con malicia. Solo le acercó una máscara de un haré cabello barba y bigote incluido . Rina intento le dijo un si lo suyo sería la actuación así vale que se acostumbrara a tales accesorios. Actuar. Ser quien no se medito aquella con una de esas miradas profundas que preocupaban a su hermana. Por lo pronto se habían afirmado del contrato de una serie de tres temporadas al aire y eso significaba trabajo extra . Dolly jugueteo con la máscara. Y hablo de Warren con interés.

-Lo he visto de lejos haciendo compras por la ciudad. Un sujeto bastante refinado. Es educado. Lo vi bastante sociable. Reginal de debería de comportarse así. Si quiere comportarse asi: abriendo puertas a las damas y presentándose . Vería de ajustar el in poco la máscara es para un actor de tu edad que deberá envejecer a lo largo de…que?

Rina se había petrificado casi y Dolly temió a esa expresión. Algo trama también. Su hermana nunca había visto traviesa o maliciosa pero no sí afán de ayudar solía causar más de un problema por ello no se asombro cuando la oyó decir :

-Dolly eres un genio!

Rina la había vedado en ambas mejillas y lego había helado a correr para momento tarde a su restaurada bicicleta

Pedaleo locamente por las calles Hasta llegar a la va a de Reginald. Detuvo la bicicleta en el pórtico a oscuras e ignorando los ladridos de Quintin que reclamaba se atención fue Hasta la cocina con el rostro iluminado y jadeante:

-Reginald de… déjame hablar : tengo una solución para ti…para ti y para Olivia te parecerá una locura se que te a vergüenzas pero. ..Esto tiene que ser un secreto. Luego te explicaré. Costará poco dinero, confía en mi. Si se trata de buenos modales y demás se quien podrá ayudarte. Esto será sencillo y genial confía en mi!

El rostro de Reginal de entre complejo y asorado se iluminó por una leve sonrisa. Quintin en cambio emitió un gruñido indescriptible.

CAPÍTULO 3

"_La verdad es hija del tiempo "_

Un toque barroco. Wilma debía de relajarse en almohadones bien trabajados. Debía de quitarse esos zapatos y olvidar ese aspecto rígido porque Wilma era la clase de mujeres que imaginas con varios atuendos

Y ya casi estaba cerrando los ojos cuando un perfil rugoso y verde apareció a su lado haciéndola sobresaltar. Maldijo. Y Bruno quito su dragón de los ojos de su madre ofreciendo done un café. Warren había lanzado una risotada ante la expresión de su cuñada y apenas as su sobrino se marchó a la cocina se sentó junto a ella. Tiene talento dijo para enfadar la. Tal vez llevaba el arte en la sangre .Wilma adivino que ello había actuado a terminar con la "mascota " cierto. Los dos ya eran cómplices lo que Wilma necesitaba! Al menos no lo llevaría de copas. Warren era un caballero. Inescrutable en cuestiones románticas. Quizás lo suyo no era estar tras un escritorio. Wilma arqueológicos sus celas como dispuesta a refutar el discurso.

-Se que tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo para él pero Bruno es tan serio u responsable no te defraudará "no trates de guiar a quien puede elegir por si mismo su destino " lo se. Frases hechas pero Bruno ya ves tiene amigos de oro aquí que Hasta le consiguieron un empleo No se acostumbrará al dulce sabor de lo fácil.

Wilma se resigno. Ni cada nadie antes había cuestionado sus opiniones esta era una familia de dos y su matriarcado peligra bajo ante un sujeto cool según Gaston y adorable según otros tantos. Amigos claro no las joven citas que revoloteaban en torno a Bruno de adolescente sino muchachas como Rina.

Wilma prefirió recoger lo que quedaba de s desagrado y le replicó dulce :

-Ver con tus alumnos para dar consejos no esperes un aplauso aquí!

Lo cierto es que aun Warren no tenia alumnos sólo había hecha donde un vistazo a un par de salas cerradas con intención de remo dejarlas. Como fuera dúo dinero adelantado a Wilma. Warren prefirió ir al cuarto de Bruno y ver el esquema del próximo dragón halló a su sobrino en un remolino se bollos de papel, lápices y dos pomos de colores. Le enseñó estos uno azul plomo y otro verde manzana. Warren miro al entorno no sólo a refirió a esta última elección cuando dijo con un dejó de fastidio : " llama ambigüedad y el desorden. Dos cosas nada buenas. Tu madre cree que has fallado en la vida"

Bruno resoplo evadiendo la mirada.

-No falle sólo no lo logre! Lo que sea que ella quiera que logre. .

Warren cerró la puerta con actitud pacífica. No pensaba darle un sermón.

-Bruno ten en cuenta que una mentira llega lejos pero no vuelve. Se sincero contigo mismo. Si comienzas a mentir ahora deberás de inventar cuentos tos de nuevas mentiras para cubrir otras. Si debes decir algo sólo dilo.

Bruno sacudió la cabeza mirando fijamente un boceto ante el. Warren no resistió el decirle una frase mas:

-Soñar es la única mentira que puede dejar de serlo.

Bruno entre cerró sus ojos y le pregunto el porqué hablaba en forma tan extraña. Warren lanzó una risotadas. Simplemente porque era melodramático

-Bruno es un buen nombre. Era un adolescente apenas cuando me enteré que habías nacido . Supe de tu padre a escondidas también. Bruno en latino suena como a una ciruela pequeña. ..Cuando contacte a tu padre a escondidas dijo que luego as así al nacer casi morado con tu negro cabello.

Bruno apretó los labios negándose a omitir una palabra. Warren ni le reveló más y su sobrino sonrió : tomaría definitivamente ese puesto en aquella tiene da junto a Gaston. El puesto de vendedor que Rina había rechazado. Rina? Si la hermana de Dolly. Ya conoces ía a Dolly. Le agradaría Rina también. Bruno le contó dz ella, de algunas anécdotas de cualquier di niños y lo que Rina hacia en la actualidad. Wilma la mencionaba con igual tono amistoso. El teléfono sonó en la sala y ambos bajaron por la escalera , Bruno respondió con seño fruncido. Warren lo oyó amigable con quien llamaba.

-Es para ti Warren.

Warren se asombró porque no conocía a nadie allí y sinceramente no esperaba llamado alguno.

-Alguien le dio tu nombre. Se quien.

Bruno le tendió el teléfono y Warren "por el tono creo que es Reginald. Debe estar resfriado. Dijo algo de clases. Seria extraño ver a un marinero recibir clases de actuación. Es un gran sujeto " Bruno lo decía en susurros y Warren intentaba memorizar aquello. Hasta que carta peor y se presento:

-Hola soy Warren. ..

CAPÍTULO 4

"_Los espejos se emplean para verse la cara, el arte para verse el alma"_

La voz masculina y rasgos a también trato de aclararse. Warren lo oyó entrecortado. Hasta su respiración era agitada. Wilma misma salió de la cocina con su taza de café e inquirio a su hijo con la mirada de que se trataba aquella llamada y Bruno se acercó para hablarle al oído. Warren parecía no entender y su mordaz era algo dubitativa.

-Verá Warren…soy Reginald. Una muchacha encantadora me dio si teléfono. El de Bruno. La casa de Bruno. Dicen que usted es un joven de buenos modales llegado de Europa -hubo una pausa y una toz repentina – disculpe. Mis pulmones están afectados por la vida en alta mar. A veces mi voz suena débil. ..aflautada. Yo…cónica a una auténtica dama. De dinero y…su es que alguna vez pidiera encontrarme con ella personalmente quisiera aprender derecho Buenos modales. Como comportarme al comer y costumbres de ricos.

Warren respiro hondamente algo turbado un luego sonrió :

-Debe estar equivocado. Solo soy un actor. ..

-Pero proviene de una rica familia.

Cierto no podía negar eso. Jamás había pensado en dar clases. Miro a Wilma y a Bruno y tal vez por no hacerlos quedar mal ante uno de sus vecinos la idea pareció como zaragozano a agradable. Si era por el dinero. ..

-Oh no! Reginald. ..Será la primera vez que haga esto así es que el trato es..Solo abone lo necesario para la clase. Veremos si le soy útil y me retribuir a de acuerdo a ello.

Hubo un respiro de alivio al otro lado de la linea.

Gracias. Se la dirección. ..

Warren no dudaba eso fijo una fecha y una hora conveniente para no molestar allí pero la frase repentina de Reginald lo detuvo.

-Bien. ..Solo No se austeridad de mi apariencia. ..

-Debería?

-yo…no lo saben por aquí pero hace por visite a un amigo en su pesquero y…se incendio. ..estábamos en alta mar y la lancha. ..logramos tocar la costa. Me trasladaron a un hospital lejos de aquí. Tengo vedas piratas todos el cuerpo y…injertos de piel no parece artificial pero…se ven así.

Warren se mordió los labios ante la insistente mirada de Wilma y Bruno.

-y su amigo..?

-Mi…? Magnífico. Salió ileso y compró otro bote pesquero.

-Reginald me han dicho que si usted de Escocia. Tenemos algo en común. Me agradará conocerlo personalmente.y creo adivinar a que se refiere con clases de este tipo.

Warren se despidió. So río, le preguntó a Wilma:

-Puedes facilitarme todo lo necesario para una comida romántica?

-Perdón?

Wilma quedó casi sin aire al igual que Bruno. Warren en cambio sonreía malicioso.

Una galería de arte …una común un marcado estilo barroco que apasionaba a movimiento vinculado con la religión la grandeza y la dignidad. Retratos. Paisajes excesos y gestos dramáticos. Pero Ivan lo había adosado a una desmesura de dorados y falsas puertas en muros y de salones alfombras a cada lado de cada sala un visitante podía sentir estar dentro del palacio del príncipe Próspero protagonista de "la máscara de la muerte roja: de Edgar Alan Poe. Con sus candelabros y antiguos relojes. Una fiesta al oropel cosa que Wilma consideraba un detalle muy kitch. A Julia. en cambio sola en su escroto igualmente ornamentado de la recepción le daba a veces pavor ver hacia los pasillos. Una decena de empleados podía moverse vigorosa y artisticamente por el lugar cuando se armaba una exposición y Wilma seguía el desfile carpeta en mano y gafas puntiagudas en sus ángulos dispuesta a emitir un sonoro grito su algo salía fuera del guión. No era para menos…ella se encargaba de los catálogos y de hacer fácil la vida de ambos genios al mando. Igual podía luchar con un artista que con un utileros.

En el último piso de aquel edificio contiguo estaba el atelier de Boris. Ivan irrumpió para verlo tendido en el piso boca arriba con el torso desnudo, descalzo y en la osea del hombre vitruviano de David ciudad. Un bañador de estridentes colores lo salvaba del desnudo. Emitió un cómico gemido Ivan adivino por las innumerables manchas de pintura en el piso que imitaba al mármol, que Boris tenía una de sus crisis. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par. Un sitio estaba poblado de caballetes con lienzos en blanco y esculturas amorfas sin terminar. Ivan reprimió un escalofrío .Solo rogaba que el trabajo de Boris no derivará en el arte abstracto nuevamente porque no era selección agrado de Wilma. Ella era una mujer cultisima .podrían apasionar se ante un lienzo pero no lo suficiente como para no perder de vista el valor monetario de este. Ninguna forma concreta, no aquello no importa a dentro de la esquemática mente de Wilma y a Ivan le ponía nervioso ver la expresión de desaprobación en los ojos de su asistente principal. ..Le daba comezón para ser exactos

-Plasmar algo en el papel, exaltar la gloria del hombre!

Boris lo emitió como un ruego. Al menos no estaba ebrio. Ivan miro de reojo las esculturas y relativiza el problema.

-Anímate, traerán la Bugatti del taller. El tal El motivo la restauró.

Para Ivan aquel auto era lo más cercano a un detalle de sea tus que había conseguido en años y Boris lo siguió a regañadientes luego de vestirse con un pantalón y una camisa manchados de muestras de su arte. Piso descalzo los adoquines que daban a la entrada del garaje donde el moreno Elmo estaba de pie a ante el auto reluciente azul

-oh Dios! Ivan había salido disparado de gusto y Julia que hablaba sobre te ante Elmo se paralizó :su jefe no era de dar espectáculos en especial cuando Boris era su pareja estable . Pero ivan se había dejado caer ante el capota con devoción. Al parecer el trabajo era perfecto Elmo sonrió con orgullo secándose las manos en el overol aunque estaban limpias por completo revoltosos unas llaves haciéndolas ronronear y fue Boris quien las tomó. Esta vez Elmo había hecho una obra de arte. Si por Boris fuera tomaría la primer carretera y desaparecería en un viaje errático. Elmo agradeció dijo un par de palabras a Julia. Y explicó a Ivan:

-pasión por autos mi amigo Reginald es un coleccionista de posters de autos deportivos como estes sólo yo lo superó.

Reginald? Ivan pensó que darle celos a Boris lo animaría un poco y lo distraería de su bloqueo . Elmo describió a su amigo lo mejor que pudo. Un rudo estibador. No se oía mal…nada mal tal vez Boris necesitará un modelo. Boris hizo una mueca. Reginald y su perro Quintin. ..Un dúo difícil de encontrar olvidar.

Quien abría la puerta fue el mago. El caballero que consolaba a Julia. Warren de Jean impecable y camisa verde sonriendo afable ante el tenía a in hombre de voluminosa figura vestido con un traje café y una camisa blanca a botonada al cuello. Guantes negros incluidos. Su cabello caoba caía sin vida sobre los hombros y su rostro era una maraña de barba y bigotes, con unas cejas muy tupidas. Ciertamente había cicatrices de un incendio. Por lo que había entendido la piel era de injertos. Nada que fuera desagradable sólo se veía poco natural y que zapatos enormes. Ni Wilma ni Bruno pudieron darle detalles acerca de la vida actual de Reginald . Un inesperado alumno. Warren nunca había dado clases de buenos modales era algo innato en él. .Pero enseñarlo era otra cuestión. Le dio un apretón de manos. Lo invitó a pasar. Mejor que la clase fuera en el comedor. Luego ampliaron los escenarios .

-Wilma y Bruno estarán en sus trabajos. -Yo vivo en la habitación de la cochera. -Warren sonrió_-como dicen lo chóferes de bus ingleses: siempre hay lugar para alguien mas allí arriba!

El hombre río. Y su risa fue gutural nada agradable su voz era aún peor entre ronca y silbante. ….

-Verá joven. .. Yo no frecuento lugares refinados como usted.

Warren se detuvo y luego sonrio sacudiendo la cabeza:

-Cómo yo? Usted me hace reír Reginald!

Reginald noto que la mesa estaba bien dispuesta. Rosas naturales. Como se movía incómodo, Warren se ofreció a colgar su saco pero negó rotundamente con la cabeza la que luego la de la cocina denotando que había alguien allí. Su sobrino Bruno. El debía de conocerlo. Ciertamente había cruzado palabras un par de veces. Su aspecto luego del accidente no lo hacía sentir cómodo ante el resto de las personas .

-Permaneceré una a temporada con Wilma y Bruno.

Warren lo con firmó observando la mesa con ojo crítico. No tenía más familia? No. Warren adivinó a que se refería.

-No. Soy Lo que se dice un "pank"…

-Si usted lo dice…

Warren estuvo al borde de la carcajada.

-No "punk " ni otra cosa. Son siglas en inglés: professional aunt no Kids. .. una tía profesional sin hijos. Más bien me corrijo: uncle. Soy un tío. ..Aunque ciertamente te no poseo una profesión de titulo.

-Estoy realmente confundido. ..

Warren miró al piso algo vergonzoso.

-Olvídelo .Le pido esta expresión a una mujer que conozco.

Empequeñeciendo luego los ojos. Los más transparentes y puros que Reginald viera en un hombre. Warren poseía la habilidad de avergonzarse como un niño. Pero Reginald debía de aclarar un pintor. Ya veía Warren : el dinero. Apoyo delicadamente te sus delgadas manos en el respaldo de la silla diciendo :

-Quid pro quo

Reginald levantó su mano en guardar toda en dirección a su oreja. No había pido bien y Warren le explicó :

-Latín. Una cosa por otra..

Reginal pareció dar un paso atrás y esa confusión masculina más que ofender divirtió a Warren. "yo puedo pagar sin necesidad de. .." Warren alzó la mano.

-Lo se pero apenas lo vi se me ocurrió una idea física más bien.

-Caramba. ..

-Usted me ayudará construyendo sillas pupitres y demás para una escuela de actúa aquí. Será gratuita. Niños y adultos. Tal vez logre más tener a los jóvenes alejados de las calles.

-Yo?!

-No sea modesto Reginald . De que es hábil para estas tareas. Todo hombre lo es.

Ante la toz de Reginald le ofreció un vaso con agua .El hombre Lo bebió con un cuidado extremo tratando de que no tocará ni sus bigotes ni sus labios. Se disculpó por su voz: no sonaba varonil.

-La masculinidad no está en ninguna parte física en especial , Reginald. .Solo en la cabeza.

Warren se tocó la frente y Reginald asintió. El olor a humor los alertó al parecer nadie disfrutaría de un tardío desayuno. Warren corrió a la cocina y Reginald lo siguió para ver a Bruno abrir la ventana de par en par tosiendo mientras su tío agitaba el aire con dos servilletas . Reginald sentía el calor bajo sus ropas reprimió un exceso de tos. Bruno reía con ojos llorosos . Warren lo palmeras en el hombro para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Soy mejor cotizando bonos que preparando el desayuno! Reginald. ..?

El hombre dio un paso al frente. Warren lo noto más nervioso.

-Bruno. ..eres un joven tan listo. Rina lo menciona a menudo

Al parecer su inteligencia no era práctica! Warren palmeo :

-Cómo sea Rina no está aquí. No habla de una dama cuando ella no esté presente Reginald primer regla.

Reginald iba a acotar alguna cualidad de Rina pero Warren negó sin perder la sonrisa, más razón para ser respetuoso con su ausencia. Bruno al perecer también quería hablar de Rina así es que se resigno y volvió con ambos al comedor.

Bruno alabó la mesa y Reginald se apresuró a explicarle que Warren lo había comprendido ala perfección :él deseaba saber como comportarse en una cena a romántica con una deberían esperar a que su madre regresara. Aventuro Bruno pero la insistencia de Reginald asombro a Warren.

-Además podría. ..sugerir también algún trato más juvenil no? Cómo saber usted Warren no puede enseñar y ser el objeto de la enseñanza a la vez. Debe ver a distancia como me comporto.

Cierto. Warren no se sentía intimidado por un alumno más y a Bruno le divertía ser útil así es que comenzó con los conceptos más básicos sobre como parpararse, saber mantenerse callado era un arte y Reginald debería de dominarlo. Quizás fuera una piedra a pulir y resultará un diamante. Seguía camuflado en su incluidos y soporto su papel de alumno torpe con paciencia oyendo cada consejo de Warren. Bruno sólo hacia un par de acotaciones poco serias sin lograr distraerlos .

CAPÍTULO 5

"_no basta decir la verdad mas conviene mostrar la causa se la falsedad"_

Cada uno tiene la edad de sus emociones. Eso le había recitado Dolly a Teo en medio de rostros de siliconas, moldes, gelatinas y similar de piel.y el había apretado los labios bajo su cuidado bigote de días para meditarlo. Aunque sinceramente explicar lo que sentía no era necesario para el y menos justificar el porque se había enamorado de una mujer que vestía casi masculinamente .

Cross dressing . Crío de este roles. Si alguien la ofendí a, dijo caballerosamente, el vestirá una falda y Dolly juro que lo haría de rso se reía aún en el atelier de su casa cuando la voluminosa figura de Reginald paso por la entrada . Dolly lo observó con las gafas en la punta de su nariz y abrió sus brazos instintivamente hacia el.

-Anda ya ven aquí!

Trabajosamente Dolly comenzó a quitarle el saco sin que el se moviera. Luego desabotono la camisa y por fin los pantalones .Y oyó un suspiro liberador Dolly comenzó entonces a quitar almohadones de látex que se apilaron a un lado "desarmando" a Reginald zapatos incluidos por fin los guantes dejaron al descubierto unas manos juveniles inquietas. El cabello cayó en los hombros. Dolly se seco el sudor de la frente satisfecha de su propia obra. Barba y bigotes fuera. ..Rina era libre de Reginald!

El sudor y el orgullo brillaban en ese rostro Hasta que se quitó un aparato de su garganta.

-No sirve: tendré que fingir la voz.

Considerando que fue un invento de Teo, que nada sabía de esto, había funcionado demasiado bien. Rina se dejó caer en el piso sólo con ropa interior frotándose los pies. Parecía haber calzado una góndola veneciana en cada pie. Dolly seguirá ahora cruzada de brazos.

-tu nueva loca idea para ayudar a alguien. Aun ignoro como accedí a ello!

Había accedido por que la idea era genial : Reginald necesitaba las lecciones pero era tan orgulloso como vergonzoso como para pedirlas y más aún tomarlas. Además Warren era definitivamente el indicado. No había sospechado nada en lo más mínimo. Si lo había mirado extrañamente incluso Bruno. Claro Bruno no podía faltar! Rina necesitaba una ducha luego con todo memorizado le daría la misma lección a Reginald. De parte de ella la aceptaría. Debía de ser un secreto y por supuesto nadie debía de ía de cuidarse . Dos Reginald en el mundo eran demasiados! En opinión de Dolly al menos Warren debe a saberlo. No!Rina negó : Warren se sentiría usado. No muchos entenderían. Además la actuación se le estaba dando fácil. Quizás si fuera la suyo. Agatha se sentiría realmente te orgullosa de ella. Volviendo a Warren.

Ah era encantador.: "inofensivo " para las mujeres. Dolly tomó aquello sin mala intención de parte de su hermana.

-Cuidado niñita no te enredes en la mentira!

-Sólo es un juego! NO me haré pasar por Reginald siempre …es que. .El hasta Lo convenceré de salir se su casa y tomar lecciones en una caseta de muñecas con una mariposita.

-Ya veo como piensa Reginald

Dolly respiro hondo mirando la ropa a un lado. Las vestimentas a veces eran una armadura. "tal vez te estas ayudando a ti misma también "

"lo peor de la vejez es llegar a parecerte a tu madre. La vejez es un insulto. Es siempre veo te años mas de los que una tiene…la mayoría mejora todo eso dicen "

Agatha la miró por arriba de las gafas cuando do Rina le relato cada pequeño triunfo logrado por "Reginald " Agatha aplaudió los detalles de la arriba creación sin poder resistirse a acotar otros tantos .lego se piso de pie para intentar hallar un encendedor en los lugares más o sólidos aún con cigarrillo en mano mientras Rina hecha un ovillo en el sofá hablaba entusiasmada. Una idea loca pero así se urdiendo los grandes plan es que hacían avanzar a la humanidad. Después de todo el arte era un poco de mentira en esencia.

-No camines tan afectada como muchacha imita caminar como un hombre.

Agatha se quitó los zapatos e hizo una imitación deslizándose por la alfombra ante el aplauso de Rina. Tal vez Hasta debería escupir! Como fuera Rina ya había imitado algunos eructos. Actuar era mas que recitar era observar. Agatha se rasco la barbilla y pensó que era extraño que Warren no notara la máscara. Aunque había que reconocer que Teo se había esmerado. Había logrado más que imitación era un implante quirúrgico casi. Lucía real y se sentía real.

-Warren es un problema Rina .Si bien es la solución para ayudar a Reginald puede descubrirte y causarte problemas.

Rina enmudeció. Pero luego emergió de si misma con el valor de dos personas que ahora era.

-Si se lo digo , le ira a dar clases a Reginald y ya ves podría haberte pedido consejos a ti y no lo hizo. Al menos a mi me escucha para que avergonzarlo ante un caballero?

-Y tu eres experta en lidiar con eso!-se burló Agatha sentándose juego to a ella – Warren es listo. Tiene e un cerebro bien amueblado. Aunque tus intenciones sin las mejores. Te daré más consejos y uno en especial: ve como luego resuelves esto. La verdad no tarda en saberse…"no hay brújula para navegar en el amor "eso le hiciera dicho a Reginald. Rina la cuota dirigir la mirada al piano. Si tan solo Agatha al menos se hubiese enamorado de Reginald y así lograse dejar atrás el recuerdo de Leo! Se recuperó para dar más consejos:

-No gesticules. Refuerza la prótesis de las orejas se ven femeninas aún. Ponle más amarillo a tus dientes. Alguna vez entras que quitarte los guantes. Que Dolly otra forma de máscara o como sea. El aparato en tu garganta es bueno al menos no produce eco …

Rina se hecho atrás en el sofá mirando al cielo. Pero sonaba extraño poco natural. Nunca lograría una voz masculina.

-Cierto pero no Sobre actúes ríe do y tocando te tus genital es. Habla de deportes. Aunque Warren sea lo que sospechas tu debes de probar tu masculinidad. ..La de "Reginald ". Tu ya desapareces cuando el personaje esta en ti . luego regresas…es mas que una fiesta de Halloween. Si .deberás fumar o beber como Reginald. Esto será Pigmalion y Galatea no lo olvides .Mi bella dama

Rina hizo una mueca infantil. Aquello sonaba a amenaza . Agatha sonó enigmática. Una clases de mímica no le vendrían nada mal "Warren ya es parte de la mentira, no lo subestimes Rina. Lo has hecho tu cómplice. ..En el antiguo teatro inglés los papeles femeninos los interpretaban los hombres ..actuar se pasar de un estadio potencial a ejecutar una acción es producir un efecto " Rina alzó la mano pidiendo clemencia cuando la. mujer lanzó el risotada como si fuera una de las bruja de "Macbteh" lo que Rina dorada que hiciera, Agatha creía que vestirse de hombre le daba paz a Rina .

-Se lo que es tener el corazón en la cabeza y el cuerpo activo. Se compasiva con tu personaje , no juegues con el. Actuar es mas. .Es ejercicio corporal todos lo de una drama, juego escénico, integración, acrecentar la imaginación. Conocer el cuerpo y las posibilidades; desbloquear emociones, tener crítica y autocritica, observar , tener elasticidad.

Rina a enumeradas y descartaba todo aquello. No le parecía in reto tan difícil de enumerar aún así estaba decidida a continuar con el juego…Si es que esto era un juego!

CAPÍTULO 6

"_La verdad es lo que es y sigue siendo verdad aunque se piense al reves"_

Se negaba a ser individual o ser tildado de tal. Teo dio un vistazo a su ipad y enderezó la línea de su pantalón de corte pitillo luego se calmó gafas de sol negras y llevo la mano a su barba y bigotes serio. Hacía minutos había estacionado su bicicleta. Apago el teléfono deseando haber recibido al fin mensaje de Dolly. Dolly era un genio iones en lo suyo. Había aceptado esos recortes de piel artificial que Teo aún no presentaba para ningún estudio su trabajo y le significó un orgullo

Teo era un histeria poco activo si bien había incursionado en la música como ítem principal de su carrera bohemia, el éxito no había estado se su lado. Rechazaba la cultura social en general y el mainstream prefería la comida orgánica y vestía como un dictamen de aquellos. Tan vez estuviera pasado en años encontrarse con Dolly lo volvió a sus sueños de adolescencia. Para el la diferencia edades no le significó mayor problema aunque era tímido para sugerir una convivencia y no quería encariñarse aún con Rina. Admiraba a Dolly y a aprendía de ella. No quería sofocar la viéndola que diario más que el sistema trabajo en los talleres de la productora. De Rina, y de todos allí en genera, soportaba. para que arqueara escéptica una ceja al verlo pero Teo había sido a lo menos amable con cada vecino que se cruzara. Apenas si recordaba a Reginald . Poco íntima bajo con el círculo de amigos de Dolly y para ella era un respiro no someterlo a miradas escrutadora se. Ambos se habían enamorado. A Dolly eso le parecía imposible aunque sabía que era cierto deseaba que Teo se comportará como un haré normal y la clara. Al menos eso nada de detalles romántico. Solo celos. Theo sabía que ella no se fijaría en otro sujeto del trabajo . Dolly estaba dispuesta a crearse un sujeto que la adorarán a distancia, una competencia para Teo. Debería de ser lo opuesto a el…mayor. Tal vez no culto. No bohemio. .Cuando do trabajaba en crear a "Reginald " pensó en el como rival. En el "Reginald " ficticio claro. Un hombre maduro, independiente, rudo…un hombre de mundo en cierto sentido, protector. ..Era ideal!.

"Reginald " estaba ahora frente te a Warren. Este impecable con sus jeans y su remera limpia, perdido en la cocina manipulando un wok

Comida Tai. Olfato los ingredientes ante la mirada de su alumno que aventuró con su voz ronca:

-Usted no es muy…

-...normal? -Warren sonrió sin ofenderse.

-...predecible!

El humo llegó hasta la verdadera nariz de Rina. Solo había visto a un par de hombres cocinando y definitivamente no lo hacían así. Reginald mismo parecía un carnicero italiano en medio de una faena aún así cocinar a pescado. Y su padre claro y…algún otro . Warren le hizo un guiño.

-Vamos Reginald. .quiso decir varonil.

-A usted parece no molestarle

-soy actor.-Warren buscó infructuosamente dos platos – sólo me preocupa que crean cada papel que representó. Lo hago inconscientemente.

Y si le decían afeminado? Warren se encogió de hombros sacando el wok del fuego sólo diría "usted los reconoce como frente a un espejo. Usted sabrá " esa si que era buena respuesta. Diplomática. De eso se trataba . Warren agradeció . ser o no hombre no era una ofensa simplemente una elección. Warren buscó un par de cubiertos. El aroma era realmente tentador. Con tal que no gritara carne! Jengibre, ajo, cebolla aromas de Asia para variar. Tal vez a aire dama le gustaría. Era bueno cocinando . Warren lo agradeció. Al salir de los internados. Se merecía un poco de comida casera. Warren buscó dos copas. Claro No estaba casado aventuró su alumno.

-No se apene alguna mujer cocinar a para mi. Usted aprendió en alta mar es un mérito y sistemas comensales podían tumbar lo de un puñetazo si no le agradaba el plato.

Rina sonrió. Realmente se sentía culpable de mentirle. Pero al describir a Warren, Reginald le dijo que se sentiría realmente incómodo ante él. Nada tenía que ver con la forma en la que Warren se comportará sino lo intimidan te que podía ser . Reginald se sentiría avergonzado de solo tomar un cubierto en cambio a Rina podía pedirle más paciencia. Cierto dijo dando rienda suelta su imaginación. Cocinaba arenques para sujetos con brazos tatuados. Ya veía Warren. El y Reginald habían tenido demasiada compañía masculina. Claro con distintos resultados. Lo aficionados a la sala . Wilma le daba demasiadas atribuciones a su cuñado. Todo estaba tan impecable. En su sitio justo y Warren respetaba ese hogar. Warren lo dejo sólo por unos momentos tos y regreso sonriente con una botella de whisky escocés. En honor a el. Rina temió lo peor :había probado una vez tal bebida con su padre y el efecto había sido devastador.

-No debió molestarse por mi..

-Oh No fue molestia! Hace tiempo deseaba beber uno con un auténtico escocés yo tengo algunos genes de allí no lo olvide.

Y Bruno. Pero Bruno sólo bebía cerveza. Con pericia Warren sirvió le tendió el vaso y pidió : fondo blanco! Lo bebió de golpe pidiendo dolencia que no fuera tímido. Se me Kate graduación alcohólica desprende sería la piel de su boca si es que Rina pero si solo enojarse los labios podía alegar algo de su presión arterial o… como sea Warren iba por el eficaz do vaso y ella tragó dejando que su garganta se quemará. Inevitablemente tosió a riesgo de que todo el maquillaje se desprendieron. Juro que el whisky ha usuarios quemado Hasta su barriga de látex! Warren lo palmeras con energía en la espalda a riesgo de hacerle escupiendo los pulmones.

-Está fuera de forma en esto…

-…el humo. ..El incendio. ..Mi faringe

Warren quitó las dos copas de la mesa disculpándose. Se llamo tonto pie ni recordarlo y Rina fue a sentarse aún doblada en dos a la cabecera de la mesa. Fijo la vista en una alegre planta de flores lilas y procuro ver una maceta en lugar de dos . Warren tardó un poco en instalar la mesa. Debía calentar la comida Rina dudo que pudiera comer algo pero el show debía seguir. Agatha se reiría de esto. Y le agregó un matiz más a su historia. "lo disculpo. Su intención fue buena

-Además trabaje de adolescente en una fábrica de vidrio. Eso no me dejó pulmones sanos!" Warren hizo un inclinación de cabeza aceptándolo. Rina lo miro con ojos aún llorosos. Era bastante resistente como para beber a esas horas! Nada. Bajarían la comida con una cerveza. Como aire fuera broma acercó a la mesa dos vasos con el ayudante líquido. Para aeropuerto un sujeto considerado con otros en materia de educación era bastante desconsiderado con su propia salud! Lo oyó jocoso:

-Esta cerveza es la que hace crecer el pelo en el pecho no Reginald?

-Yo …ya tengo de eso…-Rina recordó que Dolly le había pegado vello artificial.

Warren río palmeándolo y chocando los chops "usted me hace reír Reginald. La tal Olivia apreciará esa cualidad también . Cheers!" más alcohol. .Rina respiro hondo y elevó una pequeña plegaria para salvar a su estómago mientras pensaba "maldito fiestero! Como estas que bebe tanto?!" términos o mareada pero satisfecha primera su actuación. Warren mezclaba la más finura atracción de un hombre con la caballerosidad en su dosis lo describía Agatha puesta al tanto de cada lección. Al verdadero Reginald sentarse a la mesa representaba una tortura, al menos Rina era una maestra paciente Quintin los observaba moviendo si cabeza con incredulidad a veces otras sólo gruñía al no ser atendido. Warren noto que Reginald no iba al toilet. Rina no había pensado en ello. Tampoco la actuación sería tan meticulosa. Con sólo dejar el sitio igual que como lo hallará un tirar de la cadena sería suficiente . Warren no espiaron. Ella prefería agua tarde las ganas, deshacerse de todo aquella digital de Reginald era impensable! Warren sólo tenía deseos de ayudar no De mortificarlo con detalles. Lo felicito por ser un hombre tan enamorado. Rina agradeció. .Se notaba?

-No hay máscara que oculte el amor…pocos ven lo que somos.

Estaba claro para un sujeto como el que lo del verdadero Reginald ante Olivia O era mas que una actuación.

Sin duda consideraría el mejor traje de Reginald como un disfraz. No quiso ser ofensivo .Para el algunos disfraces revelaban a quien ocultaban. Rina no supo interpretarlo. Peor seis tomar los cubiertos. Dolly debía de experimentar cuanto antes posibles con las " manos " de Reginald

-recuerde cuando deba reventar a alguien que en Francia y algunos países se suprime el apellido de la esposa. Entre dos personas de igual sexo se presenta siempre el mas joven. Diga mejor: "encantado. Buenos días " o lo que sea. Abra las puertas ante la dama y déjela pasar. Las presentaciones se hacen de pie. Si ella se levanta usted se pondrá de pie y permanecerá si hasta que ella regrese. En un restaurante No. Quedaría ridículo. Es el hombre quien habla con los mozos y sugiere a la dama .No ayude al mozo! Dé el 10%de la propina o más. Ella no debe pagar nada Reginald. Ya práctico correr su silla y sus movimientos tiene que ser suaves. Cortesía y Buenas formas. El tratar de usted está de más algunas veces. El cuchillo y cuchara de postre están delante del plato los codos pegados al cuerpo cuando tome los cubiertos. Abra la boca cuando la comida llegue allí no antes tome la taza del asa.

Rina estaba abrumada. Ni hambre tenía ya. Warren no notaba si comía o no.

-Coma poco en pequeños trozos. Luego veremos cada comida. Beba menos aún. Lego cataremos vinos. Si quiere postre segur ese de que ella también . Los más probable es que las damas lo rechacen para cuidar la figura.

-Yo como postre!

Rina lo había proclamado vas si en si tobogán de voz y carraspeo enérgica. Warren fue condescendiente :

-Y yo Reginald pero esa cena será una cita no una comilona . Si lo invita a un sitio elegante bien. Si la cena será en su casa mejor. Ahora bien suponga que en plena camaradería ella le pide que supervice el servicio, digamos para recibir invitados.

-Usted está buscando mediante muchísimos problemas!

-Usted se los busco sólo enamorándose!

Warren río al verlo cruzarse de brazo a trabajosamente .

-El llama No renunciará a su vida social y usted deberá demostrar que esta a su altura. Piense. ..Es mas probable eso a que ella venga a vivir aquí

Cierto. "entonces al margen de la servidumbre que hará bien su trabajo. Usted verá que las flores de la mesa No pases de cierta altura para que cada comensal pueda verse. Platillos de pan a la izquierda. Cucharas de postre al frente y demás . Cuide cada gesto corporal y verbal. Diga no De la manera mas natural posible . Actitudes de forma y foro forma venga!" Rina obedeció y se paró junto a él

-Nunca las manos en los bolsillos. A media altura del tórax como si fuera a sujetar la corbata. ..

-Dónde?

-En el sujeta que debe tener veremos moños. Así con soltura …_Warren trono los dedos – separe ligeramente lo pies.

Rina temió caerse. La espalda recta. Parecía fácil. Bailar no lo seria le dijo Warren pero Rina esperaba no tener que llegar a ello en las lecciones . Warren estaba entusiasmado . ciertamente el se paraba bien recto a pesar de su estatura. Y era tan delgado salvo por un pecho bien formado y…

-Hable con prudencia a y sea moderado. Jamás prefiere te la dado de nadie menos a una mujer. No sorba el café o el caldo, si esta en una mesa No se número a su vecino, respete su lugar, no coma con ala mano salvo las aceitunas. Luego veremos cada comida. Tiene que mimetizarse con el más Está decir que si conduce no pie se En pelearse con los demás conductores o vociferar por la ventanilla.

Warren tenía la boca seca y Rina lo felicitó :si que era un caballero!

-somos lo que aparenta mis para otros o para nosotros mismos.

-Sugiere que estaré mintiendo? Rina no se refería a sí misma sino que lo preguntaba cómo Reginald al hacerse pasar por un hombre que no era "educado "Warren la miró con ojos brillantes y a ella le pareció que hablaba de si mismo .

-La mentira es un buen sustituto de la verdad. Necesita detalles de la verdad para ser creída. Según San Agustín hay ocho tipos de verdad. Pero para Santo Tomas sólo tres : la humorística, la inútil y la maliciosa. Al final siempre se debe decir la verdad aunque esta y la realidad se once tan Cómo la mentira. Olvidemos esto…

Warren había palme así pero Rina estaba tan hipnotizada por sus palabras que le pidió que le continuación Israel hablando de máscaras a Dolly le encantaría oír esas frases filosóficas referidas a su trabajo . Y Warren no se hizo de rogar :

-El arte es una bella mentira no sólo la actuación. Por más perfecto que un cuadro sea nunca reemplaza al objeto o a la persona piense...-uso un tono teatral bajo que hizo que Rina se sintiera ante Agatha misma- siempre hay lágrimas bajo la máscara. La amistad y el amor t bien pueden ser bellas mentiras

Aquí Warren bajo la vista son más y Rina no lo comprendió. Alguien debió de desilusionarlo y mucho. Recién se percató de la ausencia de Bruno. Warren le explicó que estaba junto a Gaston aceptando el puesto que la tal Rina había rechazado. Ella sonrió. Ya tenia suficiente de celuloide terrorífico en su casa. El cómic no le atraía en demasia pero no resistió el preguntarle si Bruno le hablaba de Rina. Warren dijo que no demasiado. En realidad su sobrino parecía haber regresado más taciturno y serio . Warren comprendió que "Reginald " insinuaba algo acerca de ambos jóvenes y fue condescendiente :

-Usted está tan enamorado que cree ver amor donde no lo hay!

Warren fue ala cocina. Bruno no la amaba al igual que siempre. Pero por ahora debía de memorizar cada movimiento de Warren para enseñárselo con esfuerzo a Reginald .debería de cobrar un sueldo! Pero definitivamente la actuación era lo suyo…el alcohol no!

Cosplay disfrazarse detuvo personaje favorito de ficción. Gaston sonríe y tomó una espada de plástico blandiendo la muy cerca del mostrador en donde Bruno se hallaba. Y allí estaban una tiempo da con réplicas a toda escala de personajes de cine de acción más souvenirs lógicos. Gaston no Cómo seguía que su amigo jugará in poco con él. Definitivamente era aburrido. Responsable decía Bruno y prometía enseñarle sus dragones. Gaston también extrañaba a Rina que se había tomado muy en serio su trabajo con Agatha. Cierto pero que tanto hacia con Reginald? Bruno no comprendió. Gaston le dijo que varía veces al atardecer la había visto entrar a la casa del solitario Reginald. Gaston en general pregonan taba más por Dolly le fascinaban ese taller que conocía de niño y Dolly se había convertido en mas que una simple mortal al llevarlo a las filmaciones de algunas películas de ciencia ficción rodadas en la ciudad. Gaston tenía un apetito información sociable por toda novedad. Spoileaba y conseguía copias apócrifa se De lo que fuera. El adelanto era lo suyo y hacia días Bruno lo piano delirar sobre el último capítulo de una saga de extraterrestres. Solo emitió una frase respecto a Reginald "tu sabes…"encogiera diseño de hombros y metiendo do ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus amplios pantalones. Bruno alzó la vista de dinero que contaba en la caja registradora inquisidor. ..No el no sabia.

-Contrabando.-Gaston lo áureo ante la sonrisa de si amigo -piénsalo: películas y Hasta réplicas de muñecos y…

Bruno lo detuvo.

-Por Dios Gaston tu puedes conseguir copias piratas de lo que sea desde tu computadora!

-Lo se. Pero el tendrá contactos en todas partes del mundo . copias genuinas de Buenas calidad…no me mires así .Solo quiero verlas primero no hacer dinero con ellas!

Bruno sacudió la cabeza. Esto era peor que la ambició de seguro no se conformaría y volvería loco al pobre de Reginald además de querer involucrar lo en algo ilegal desde ya. Debía de encontrarse llanera de disuadirlo o al menos hablar con Rina para que advirtiera al pobre hombre.

Un adorno. Un velo. Eso era una máscara. Las astillas de su barba reducían, su ondulado cabello boca estaba tan prolijo sólo frunció el ceño y sobrio haciendo que se marcarán hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Competente vestido, zapatos incluidos se había tumbado en su cama con un vaso de whisky en su regazo. Solo carraspeo al oír ruidos en la sala y se dirigió allí para ver a Wilma hundida en los impecables almohadones. Su cabello ahora rizado parecía una nube en torno a su rostro ceñido. Ni se había quitado su ropa de trabajo y muro a Warren por sobre sus gafas de perfecto marco cuadrado metálico. Este adivino el problema. Dejo su vaso en la mesa y fue por un bosquejo que colocó sobre la carpeta de Wilma.

-Olvidalo!

Warren no pareció muy conforme.

-Convence a Ivan.. Es solo una ida para la nuevo exposición. Es muy barroca. Tal vez ornamentales así la sala de mi teatro cuando la encuentre.

Wilma respiró hondo deliberadamente Warren había bosquejo donde los diseños en la misma página que Bruno usará del reversible para dibujar a sus dragones y Wilma lo noto. Le preocupaban las amistades de Bruno?

-Nada de eso..Gaston, Rina y Bruno se conocen desde la cuna prácticamente . Solo que desconozco a mi propio hijo. Tu haces algo realmente bueno por el tal Reginald …cambiar por amor, eso es loable.

-No debería de suceder.

Wilma seguía pensando que era lo correcto. Warren escudriña bajo los reportes de Wilma fotos de las nuevas obras de Boris. Eran muy action painting demasiado surrealistas. Luego las observó mejor…Wilma era una fotógrafa impecable en temas de …eran aquellas huellas de perro a un lado? Wilma ajustó sus gafas. Al parecer si extraño.

-No Descartar en tu idea de algo barroco para presentarlas y has dicho un carnaval.

-Con cuidado porque podría acabar en uno de New Orleans y se vería mejor uno veneciano…o tal vez el concepto victoriano de un carnaval.

Wilma se asombraba a veces de la presicion y finura de las ideas de su cuñado. Buen gusto. Solo eso. Aunque las cuentas no se pagarán con bonitas palabras

CAPÍTULO 7

"_El lenguaje del la verdad debe ser simple sin artificios"_

Destellos de color edad la luz de la luna reinaba el silencio. El atelier despedía magia por cada rincón y allí estaba Boris con su camisa y pantalones más chasis de pintura y sus cómodos zapatos. Con el cabello revuelto y sonriendo a las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Unas latas de pintura abiertas. Pomos a medio abrir y un gesto cómplice ante un lienzo en el piso. "Ven ya!" Boris volvió a sonreír ante su inusual vista cuya será recortada en la ventana parecía fantasmal minutos mas tarde antes La tardanza .Ivan irrumpiría aún con su traje negro con bordes dorados y su pañuelo a lunares para verlo horrorizado en el piso y gritar despertándolo:

-Boris que haces abrazado a un perro?!

Boris apenas quitó el Brad de aquel grifo apenas más chavo de colores pastel y pediría silencio ante la expresión de Ivan.

-Quintin tranquilo. .

Boris lo pidió con dulzura pero el perro de Reginald mostró una a hilera de dientes su Ivan quien dio un paso atrás. Boris comenzar con unas frases delirantes de las cuales son van rescató palabras: genio…pintura. .Gran arte. ..No nos descubrirán.

Suficiente test para dirigir una mirada sospechosa a los lienzos en el piso. Temió lo peor . Boris seguía entusiasmado.

-…seguía en color por la ventana esa noche . después seguía experiencia que es el perro del taller. El Reginald. Tomó unos pinceles en su hocico y comenzó. ..Y lego Buenos con sus socios patas. Como sea es casi fanatismo sin

-Estas loco y ademas eres un fraude!

-"cubismo canico " así lo llamaré -Boris seguía aferrado a Quintin que no rechazaba sus caricias.

Decididamente Boris estaba orgulloso de su colega peludo! Arte que entra por los sentidos no por la razón arte sin razón. Arte animal. Ivan tembló. Wilma no aceptaría tal slogan. Boris casi lloriqueo ante la testuz de Quintin que lamió sus mejillas.

-Pero así comencé. .falsificando obras de arte. Me conociste así!

Quintin decidió darle intimidad y sin que lo impidieran sapo corriendo por la ventana ante el quejido de destruir y de solucionado miraba el lleno con ojo crítico. Al menos eran buenos. ..sacando las malo es que el perro no estaba a su disposición. Que tal si el viejo Reginald lo sabia? Boris se reúnen había que seguir a Quintin y saber donde vivía y que tan vulnerable realidad esa cantidad. Ivan se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Boris pensaba en secuestrar al perro. "por unas horas. Cuando el esté inspirado " aclaró Bruselas cuando convenció a Ivan de acompañarlo vos vestían de negro con sendas loterías en sus cinturas y hablábamos en susurró se. Brisa decidió trepar se uno de los árboles como cuando uno era niño

para ver el interior de la casa de Reginald pero desde abajo Ivan nego: él no trepaba arboles de niño.

-Bien , trepa ahora de adulto!

Boris se lo ordenó empequeñeciendo los ojos y buscando unos binoculares .Ivan no estaba conforme con ser el vigía. Miraba nervioso la valle cortada que parecía silenciosa Hasta que sacudió sus se pies y dijo nervioso :

-Hay hormigas aquí!

Boris sólo observaba a Reginald y a Quintin memorizando detalles . Reginald solía dejar abierta la puerta por la noche .Ivan se rasco los tobillos frenético. "no hay hormigas! "insistió Boris Hasta que reprimió un grito llevándose las manos a las rodillas. Si las había. ..Y persistentes. Lo mejor seria dar por terminado la vigilancia.

"quien busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla…"

Polichinela. Agatha la llamó así. Rina sólo estiró un sobrante de látex de la máscara de Reginald con entusiasmo. Solo necesitaba más mantenimiento todo en la barba y los bigotes. Con el esperanza del aplauso final. A Agatha le brillaron los ojos, conocía esa sensación. Máscaras negación de la personalidad. "cuando Dolly me ayuda a vestirme de Reginald recuerda que deseaba disfrazarme de princesas y yo deseaba sólo parecerme a un extraterrestre!"

El aparato en su garganta era realmente molesto. No podía asegurar que Warren creyera aquello. Lo que más la divertía era salir convertido en Reginald a hurtadillas de su propia casa u serlo convincentemente en el trayecto a la casa de Wilma. Era corteza con las damas y saludaba a los conocidos Warren lo recibió con más copas de vino dispuesto a enseñar a votarlos. Rina tendría una compañera de copas esta vez: la planta de junto a la mesa. Pensaba regar la cuando Warren no la viera. Era eso o un coma alcohólico. Vino y maridaje. Lee pidió que no se ofuscado ante el termino: vino Cómo acompañante de comidas. Parecía menos simple. Warren sirvió. Dio vuelta la copa al trasluz e hizo toda una ceremonia. Claro que luego lo bebió sin mas. Preocupado por ver a su alumno ocuparse de la vajilla olvidó el brindis

-Ratatouille!

Rina observó la cita más de cerca. Verduras. Al menos .Warren lo observó pensativo: buena vista. No usaba lentes?Cierto. Rina los había olvidado. Reginald tenía un par para leer. Al menos lo felicitó por su traje. La corbata estaba paralela a los botones de la camisa.

-Beba. Moje los labios si no quiere beber.

"mis dos pares de labios! "pensó Rina nunca los codos en la mesa. No abandonar los cubiertos no generar discusiones. Warren aplaudió y decidió poner un poco de música. Rina se relajo. El látex de la máscara la asfixiaba por momentos Hasta que unas notas estridentes llegaron hasta sus propias mejillas música electrónica. Con que así se relajaba Warren. Luego verían un poco mas de avance en las lecciones. Historia tal vez. Terrible promesa de aburrimiento pensó ella. Así pensaba Warren que Reginald conquistarla a Olivia?no sabia conquistar mujeres . Warren aventuró que tal vez podría organizar un poco nicho como en Londres. O llevarla al teatro. Aquí si Rina se entusiasmo tanto como él. El arte es largo y la vida breve!

-sentir desde el escenario cada expresión del público. Ciertamente los actores debemos estar preparados para cualquier reacción incluso el "no" actuar se enfrentarse a uno mismo y al público. Vivir es igual el arte refleja al haré empresa cada época.

Warren acabo con el encanto , debían de repasar Buenas costumbres: no beber con la comida en la boca, no comer hasta que el anfitrión haga lo mismo. Los cubiertos en 4:20 cuando terminara de comer…difícil manipular cubiertos con esos guantes era hora de que Dolly se luciera con unas manos más convincentes el cangrejo y la langosta con los dedos…nada mal para Reginald incluso para el verdadero. Rina también resultó una buena maestra. Lastima que no lo convenciera de volverse vegetariano . De camino de regreso Rina estaba dispuesta a aceptar un nuevo desfio:lograr que alguien conocido no la reconociera. Como la galería le pareció un buen sitio para comenzar y en especial de no Julia.

CAPITULO 8

"_Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos "_

Y Julia no se hizo esperar. ..claro que Rina tenía una excusa: Julia había olvidado un par de aretes la otra noche en su habitual posada de muchachas en casa de Dolly y Rina. Esta pequeña prueba le dio ánimos. La violencia con su falda blanca y aire top de jersey lila ensimismada en el escritorio sobre saltándose al ver a este hombre allí.

-Julia? Me recuerdas? Soy Reginald. Rina me pidió que te entregara esto.

Abrió los puños y le tendió a Julia los pendientes que ignoraba haber perdido.

Dentro de su oficina Ivan presenció la escena con que ese era Reginald algo le hizo pensar que Boris ponía más atención en el que en ese perro. ..celos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no existían entre ellos. Julia abría los ojos agradecida cautivada por la frases de este repentino galán. La ventaja era que Rina sabía que halagar de aunque amiga y luego se despidió sin mas. Rina a no resistió decir un par de frases prometedoras. Jamás imagino que Julia no la reconocería para ella solo fue un juego más que juego con su amiga. Luego se reirían ambas de ello.

Así pensaba Rina. ..

Divisó a la maceta de color atrayente y se relajo ante la voz de Warren. Aun con esas falsas orejas bajo esa mata de pelo artificial la voz de Warren podría guiarla por la oscuridad a la luz. Rina había insistido ante Reginald para que lo conociera pero era terco. Al menos había renovado su guardarropas y seguía recitando" la langosta con las manos, cuchillo y tenedor para la fruta " Rina tenía un nuevo mérito : silbar entre las capas de labios falsos. Y Dolly, ayudada en secreto por Teo, logró dar con unas aceptables "manos " masculinas. Había que admitir que las uñas no eran perfectas Pero a Rina se le facilitó una seis riesgo de nidos de corbata Windsor que Warren le enseñó. También. Buscando algunos artículos de magazines sobre indumentaria tarea masculina , un auténtico prodigio, un aliado aunque hablará errático del amor .

Podría oírlo sin cansarse aún en las lecciones de juegos modales" si el vino se tinto otros así llene la copa a la ni dado. . Tome la copa del tallo verde? Tallo cáliz pie…así es! Cada plato es para asoleo y tiene un cuchillo este es el plato del pan allí a su zquierda"

Warren era por completo simpático. Nunca nadie se sentiría incómodo en su compañía. Eso iba más allá de la educación. Pero Rina no lo hacía su cómplice simplemente porque. ..Porque? En parte original que le hacía sentir orgullosa engañar a un experimento todo actor como Warren.

-Qué has hecho que?

Dolly casi hace caer a Rina de s silla cuando Está le relato el encuentro con Julia.

-Deberías de haberla visto!Oh Dolly. . De ella siempre sufre por enamorarse de patanes y yo la hice sentir halagada y…

-Tu o "Reginald "?

El Reginald falso claro. ..Rina abrió un palmo la boca ante su propia duda no veía la magnitud de su acción. Pero Julia estaba feliz no? Dolly sacudió la cabeza y decidió continuar preparando la cena. Estaba creando a un monstruo un auténtico Frankestein!que alocada cabeza tenía su hermana! Rina sonriente le recomendaba una receta de verduras al wok y Dolly alzó la vista al cielo pidiendo clemencia. Pero al menos tenía una invitación formal de Teo a cenar. Estaban teniendo repentinamente demasiada testosterona cerca ambas! Rina le dijo inocente que le gustaba la pareja que hacia con él. Y Dolly sonrió pero claro Rina había opinado que guantes de broker inmobiliario que rompió el corazón de julia

-Pasarela fuera la noche eres una adulta. No hagas travesuras con tu doble personalidad o al menos no la pruebes con una amiga callejera!

Aún en ese moderno resto conservaba sus gafas negras. Para Dolly le era imposible imaginar si Teo le prestaba atención o no. al comienzo habló del trabajo y ella tembló pensando que se referirá las muestras de piel que ahora eran parte de "Reginald ". Y así como si nada se vio a sí misma hablando de Reginald para saber si Teo había tenido contacto con el falso Reginald. A medida que ella hablaba notaba algo extraño en Theo. .celos! La modernidad un las relaciones libres seguían permitiendo esa sombra de duda Lo que hacía impulsar más la atención del otro hacia el ser querido. Estaba encantada! Tal vez la mentira de Reginald debería de continuar más. ..

Eso pensaba Rina cuando veía al verdadero Reginald comiendo la manzana con cuchillo y tenedor. Por un segundo había pensado en telefonearle a Warren para preguntarle algo acerca de las copas de vino. Que locura. Recién allí se dio cuenta de que Warren y ella no se conocían. Ciertamente extrañaba su compañía personas Reginald no permitiría ser que alumno. Rina mirada hacia un lado en donde Quintin dormía plácidamente y lego piso su c vista en la pc portátil de Reginald. Parecía haberla apagado rápidamente apenas ella llegó. Como fuera..A estas horas no podría contarle a Agatha los progresos de ambos. Ya estaría con su pijama de seda roja en su cama y con sus ojos cubiertos para que la luz no le molestará. Hasta Julia dormiría feliz pensando en reencontrarse con Reginald. Ya lo decía Julia "la felicidad consiste en no desilusionarse aún "

Sería una frase que adoptaría para ella misma. Y Bruno que haría? Seguiría con la locura de sus dragones y demas dibujos pura fantasía. Se veía que la realidad lo había desilusionado también.

El arte es la menores tira de todas las mentiras más digna que las otras. Eso pensó un hombre de mediana estatura de ojos azules punzantes y lentes redondos mientras las facciones bronceadas de su rostro se contratan al sólo recuerdo de un nombre. Había perdido mucho de sí altivez. Solo conservaba ese rostro medio barbado y su genio intacto. Hecho una mirada de soslayo a ese perfecto jardín zen que imitaba formas de la naturaleza. Si el pudiera derribar muros! Los de esa casa. Los que una muchachita que vestía ala moda de jeans algo rasgados, mochila al héroe y sweters , atravesaba a pedido de su dueña. Solo podía momento tarde guardia y entonces descubrió al mezcla de ira e intriga…un hombre.

Agatha había recibido a "Reginald " allí mismo. Primero había pedido a sus empleadas que no la molestarán y luego camino en torno a Rina exponiendo las falencias de su intentarían cocinar juntas algún postre si es que Agatha recordaba la receta. Rina leería la correspondencia antes de que Agatha la hecha razón a la basura y lo diaria con el agente de esta Que le rogaba volver al teatro .luego cuando está se retiró ,Agatha intento alejar de ausencia ojos la lista de tareas pendientes que Rina le dejará pero no lo consiguió. Miro esas rosas ubicadas en un lugar estén ratifica de este aquel salón, al pie de su retrato estilo Android Warhol, y se precisamente descansar un poco apenas si oyó retirarse a los empleados. El silencio en el fondo la había pasado una noche sola desde que comenzará su carrera de actriz y la compañía incluía desde publicidad Hasta devotos y fervientes admiradores masculinos. Se había recostado vestida pero al oír un inconfundible sólo de piano tomo su bata de seda roja y la calzó junto con un calzado acorde. Había olvidado conectar el equipo de audio que era su compañía. Bajo sigilosa las escaleras mirando con insistencia al piano apenas iluminado. Parpadeo reconociéndose a la figura masculina que arrancaba notas con ojos cerrados.

-Al menos mantienes el piano afinado. ..

Leo. Agatha lo reconoció con sus lentes de vidrio azul y sus ropas blancas. Su gesto seguía siendo trágicamente teatral pero Agatha prefirió no reparar en ello.

-Es lo único que tienes para decir? Ya veo…mejor, si no tienes nada agradable que decir no lo digas!

Leo se mordió los labios paseando sus dedos por las teclas. Como su debiera dar explicaciones dirigió la vista ala puerta principal y Agatha supuso que sus empleados eran unos románticos sin remedio. Aquel reencuentro tenía que producirse tarde o temprano. Rina salió de la oscuridad asumiendo do la culpa.

-Yo lo deje de entrar…

-Por supuesto querida. Lo sé. ..

Agatha estaba resignada. Rina hubiera deseado no ser espectadora de esto. En in principio pensó que sin sonaran campanas y que Agatha se hecha ría a los brazos abiertos de leo .Que lloraría no Y se besaría no pero nada fue así.

-Cómo sea. Igualmente siempre olvido conectar la alarma. Un gusto verte Leo. Se que has rentado una casa no lejos de aquí.

Leo parecía tan desilusionado como Rina. Leo cuadro los hombros envalentonándose , preparado para in sololoquio:

-Suena a que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Perro vine por ti!

-Mejor los dejo solos…-Rina balbuceo cabizbaja

-Alto ahí hada Campanita! -Agatha ni siquiera estaba enfadada -has un mejor mutis por el foro y prepara café.

Rina corrió a la cocina tal vez había esperanzas de una reconcilia. Se prometió no escuchar tras la puerta.

-Te he buscado. .

-Sin melodramas Leo.-pidió alzando la mano – en épocas de redes y buscadores era fácil hallarme!

Leo no se dejó abatir:

-Rina. .Es una gran muchacha. Creo en el amor. El amor lo es todo. La vida es amor. ..La vida es ritmo del latido del corazón y siento que ya no tengo ritmo!

-te recomendaré a mi cardiólogo!

Leo bajo la tapa del piano haciendo que Rina se sobresalta en la cocina.

-Aún improvisación con ironía!

Agatha sacudió la cabeza fastidiada y caminó en torno a los muebles.

-Rina olvide donde dejé mis cigarrillos!

'fumar es malo!" recitó ella mas calma desde la cocina.

-También es malo perder tu trabajo querida!

Rina apareció con una estela didáctico bandeja de café y colaciones. Tal como Warren le enseñará. Leo agradeció a aunque ahora solo tomará té.

-Gracias. Eres tan… bien educada.

-Aprendió a serlo!

Agatha se burló de Rina tomando los cigarrillos que ella trajera en la bandeja y encendiendo do uno. Rina la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Leo no le pareció tan irritante así es que dijo a la ligera:

-Con que vecinos. ..La casa que asemeja a una pagoda es suya no?

Leo iba a acotar algo cuando Agatha exhalando humo agregó:

-Rina sabe protocolo y buenas costumbres lo que me recuerda que no has sido invitado

Leo no se movió hasta que la morada de Agatha se volvió cómplice hacia Rina y ella comprendió que Agatha deseaba darle celos a Leo. En el peor punto Agatha tenía lucidez mental.

Aceptaría sus visitas siempre y cuando le avisara antes. Deslizó el nombre de Reginald sin que Rina pudiera creerlo. Leo tenía su orgullo hiriente y fue suficiente para que se retirará. Rina misma Lo acompañó a la puerta. Algo en el rostro de Leo los hizo pensar que abandonar a la lucha. Rina volvió junto a Agatha y se arremolino en el sillón viéndola beber el café tranquilamente. Le pidió que se animará pero Rina estaba completamente desilusionada por tal reencuentro entre ambos.

-Sin campanas y son violines. -Agatha miró nuevamente la bandeja -al menos tu novio es un maestro excelente.

-No es mi novio!

-Cierto…-A Gates también vez fingía la mala memoria.

-Es mi profesor…el dr Reginald más bien.

Agatha noto que Warren ya no era "el tío de Bruno "como fuera la opinión que se reservo Agatha fue contundente : Warren o tardaría en descubrir el engaño. Más siendo un actor. Le recomendamos de que si Warren daba clases de actuación las tomará sin duda alguna. Luego frotó maternal mente la espalda de Rina. Ella misma había creído siempre en finales felices…luego dirigió la vista al envoltorio heterogéneo que era 'Reginald " ahora que se burló :

-Si que cuesta quitase a un hombre de encima créeme! Como sea te agradan las rosas que me envió "Reginald "?Es halagador tener un admirador secreto y además que no existe. Necesito ese halago pero no abandonaré mi vida de ermitaña!

Rina lo supo. La dejo sola y al día siguiente se preparó para asistir a su clase cuando Warren. Ya estaba acostumbrada a moverse por la calle con esa voluminosa figura. Casi no sentía el calor y había dominado sudar con los enormes zapatos. Hasta olía a loción masculina . Solo intentaba mordisquear un dulce. Tenía los dientes manchados para asemejarse a los dientes de Reginald pero sin eran sus dientes y pequeños por eso debía cuidarse de que Warren no la viera tan en detalle. Le pareció que alguien corría tras de sí Hasta que sonó rl nombre de Reginald y se volteó para ver a Warren sonriente cargando una caja de embalaje.

-Qué bueno verlo , iba para la casa ya y decidido a instalar dos lámpara en el cuarto sobre la cochera. Es un catafalto monstruoso según Wilma. Asemeja a un reflector pequeño de cine.

-ah! Podría. ..?-Rina quería ver la lámpara pero Warren se adelantó

-Ayudarme? Si Cómo no!

Rina estaba deseando cruzarse con Elmo. El si le sería de buena ayuda .Pero claro sabía que ella no era Reginald! Rina no estaba del mejor humor. El reencuentro entre Agatha y Leo le había dejado un amargo sabor, el de la desilusión. Aun así acompañó a Warren y audio a aquel cierto que de niña había servido para los juegos de escondite de ella, Bruno y Gaston. Bauleras, libros y un escritorio dominaban el lugar. En un rincón la cama bien tendida sin ningún almohadón pomposo de Wilma. Aun faltaba mucho por arreglar .

Rina divisó un revistero y una butaca sobria. No podía decirse que Warren fue en extremo ordenado pero el sitio era agradable. Warren palmeras acercándose a una caja de madera caoba abriéndola con orgullo:

-Festejemos. sus avances son notables en tema educación.

Warren encendía su habano con la amabilidad lógica. Rina protestó :

-oyó hablar de la ecología?

Warren abrió la ventana asegurando que no contaminaría el aire

-Sólo una pitada aunque suene mal..

Se lo tendió sin mas. Rina dudo. Reginald fumaba de seguro pero un puro así se fumaba igual a un cigarro? Warren alentaba con una mirada y Rina inhalo el humo sintiendo gris sus pulmones . tosió al instante y Warren le quitó el puro de las manos artificiales oyendo su excusa entrecortada :la fabrica de vidrio que había dado sus pulmones Warren fue por un vaso de agua y Rina lo siguiente Hasta el comedor con ojos llorosos. Cuando regresó de la cocina Warren sonreía:

-Usted no me engaña Reginald. ..

CAPÍTULO 9

"_la sed de verdad es insaciable! "_

Sofismo … argumento o raciocinio falso formulado con la finalidad de inducir al adversario a un error básicamente un razonamiento todo erróneo pero con lógica. ..Eso era "Reginald"

Warren se había sentado en otra cómoda. butaca de la sala cuidando de levantar el pliegue de su pantalón como si fuera a dar una charla catedrática .Claro hasta con una pequeña introducción que Rina no entendió.

Por ello le agradaba a el "Hamlet"porque involuntariamente faltaba sobre conflictos humanos la verdad y el ser penas de amor.

"_soy quien Soy no quien tú quieres que sea!"_ Rina se pensó descubierta.

-Usted no me engaña hoy Reginald : tiene una pena de más profundo da la verdad mas emergencia mi amigo!

Rina suspiró aliviada cobre era eso lo de en creía.

-Amor. Alguien con quien pasar las noches , ese alguien con quien estar a solas…ver más allá de sus ojos, repetir su nombre. El amor constante se hace cada día.

Rina se mordió su labio …y el de "Reginald". Hubiera deseado aplaudirlo pero Warren continuó con algo de pena en su voz. "a veces el amor es un compendio de equivocaciones" luego le pidió que se animara que todo saldría a la luz la verdad se refería como si la tal Olivia se enamorará de lo que Reginald era en realidad : un muy buen hombre . Rina se ánimo y le dijo que Iba bajo igual a Agatha. Warren presto atención con ojos brillantes. Agatha actriz retirada. Con que era cierto. Estaba allí. Y el la conocía .ella a se corrigió "Rina la conoce mejor trabaja para ella. Desearía tanto que ir ustedes dos se conozcan. Hasta podrían hacer una función benéfica! " eso también ilusionó a Warren que era su devoto admirador. Rina no omitió a Leo. Pero Warren se mantuvo al tanto de la chismes :

-La felicidad es interior, no depende de la soledad o las circunstancias. ..-libre suspiro como hablamos consigo mismo – sabe cual es mi sueño?Me compraré una remota isla en Escocia. Es una ganga insultar Rodeada de vientos y agua. Suena poético, no? Me volveré ermitaño por unos meses.

Se había puesto de pie para rebuscar entre unos cuadernos el folleto que desplegó ante ella nada mal salvo por lo inhóspito. Una locura. Warren sonrió.

-Cierto todo parece girar al mito romántico de caer de rodillas a los pies de una dama. No sea tan crédulo Reginald. Quiere un trébol de cuatro hojas también.

-Si eso solucionará mis enredos!-Rina fue sincera

-Pero siempre hay una dama gentil digna de ser cortejada.

Luego se puso de pie anima dosel. Wilma había dejado un pequeño postre y Rina lo siguió Hasta la cocina para verlo pasar su índice por la crema espumosa como nube y llevárselo a los labios fue un gesto infantil pero por algún motivo ella lo vio con muy malos ojos.

-Usted no me vio hacer esto .Será nuestro secreto

Claro. Uno más. Rina intentar que esa crema no estropeara el látex de los labios. Quitarla de la barba falsa fue difícil. Warren estaba más que inspirado en algunas frases para decirle a una dama. Rina las aceptó. No todas eran fuera de moda…y todas le parecieron halagadoras.

Shakespeare. Tomos nuevos de recopilaciones. Julia de puntillas con sus pies descalzos lo había descubierto en una de las repisas de la casa de Dolly. Julia amaba esos pijama party

Los chocolates. Los dulces. Todo en su sitio. Pero Julia había alertado a Dolly. Le hablo de Reginald y Dolly temió romperle el corazón. Rina no llegaba aún de casa se Reginald. Le había resultado difícil hacerlo caminar con corrección y demás de las lecciones. Esta mentira blanca iba demasiado lejos. Julia también le contó que Boris e Ivan preguntaron por Reginald. Dolly pensó que era el delirio de esos sujetos extravagantes hasta que comprendió que un hombre como Reginald era una fantasía inasible para sujetos como ellos. Una cacería sin chances que intentarían de todos modos.

Rina llegó y las encontró a ambas durmiendo en los sofas

Cama de las sala. Fue a su cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Hasta soñó que Warren le daba lecciones al verdadero Reginald y la invitaban a una cena. Debía de investigar sobre la tal Olivia .Pero Rina debía de reconocer más. …

Qué ya tenía memoriza cada gesto de Warren y que la fascinaban: la forma en que arremangaba sus camisas, como Lucía sus sweters, cada gesto con sus manos incluso cuando las metía en el bolsillo del pantalón, incluiste le agradaba verlo costearse sobre sus propios o taller es o tomarse las muros con la mano. Hasta los observaba con cuidado cuando se cruzaba de piernas o ladeada su cabeza…era mas que la imitación de gestos masculinos que pensaba seguir. ..Que tontería! Lo cierto era de esperarse cualquier muchacha amaba aún caballero… amaba? Warren lo era in perfecto caballero. Aunque sólo fuera inauguración actuación!

Un jardín zen. Lo había diseñado siguiendo patrones . hasta instalado una imagen de buda allí en dorado custodiando sus pensamientos. Rina desde fuera sólo vio toneladas de arena con ondas que imitaban el agua. Pero luego los ella decidió retomar su camino. Leo salió al jardín con su vestimenta de rock star, capa metalizada incluida, a lo Elvis meditando su era prudente dar un reportaje más en este mes. Se quitó las gafas. Parecía una diva de opereta más que un yogui devoto. Pero es que su calma mental estaba en jaque ya.

Rina no sentía lo mismo animada mente pasado por esa casa en forma se pagoda y abrió la orientación principal de la casa de Agatha oyendola canturrear la vio se pie acomodando risas en un florero de cristal sólo el olor a tabaco la desagrado. Agatha vestía nos pantalones negros y una camisa con cuello de piel que asemejaba a la de un leopardo. Sus rizos estaban más marcados y su cara maquillada. Rina silbo de admirarla no ante aquel magnífica ramo un dejó como de costumbre la nota con las actividades del día en la mesa. Chasque o loa se dos al ver la tarjeta :"brillante '

No tanto… Rina tienes los datos de Reginald y tu eres "Reginald " así es que el próximo envío lo haces tu personalmente en la tienda agatha lado la cabeza a un manojo de billetes que descansaban entre dos premios teatrales. Para Rina sería un placer. Hasta imitarla la letra de Reginald y vería como ponerlo en sobre aviso por si Leo decidía darle un puñetazo. Agatha hizo una amiga mueca y la llamo aguafiestas.

-Pero tu perfecto Warren tal vez le enseñó como defenderse…

Rina arrugó la nariz. Era maldita mente perfecto. Una cualidad irritante para un hombre. Agatha no recordaba que algún hombre fuera perfecto . Rina desdeñó el tono suspicaz Agatha no recordaba ni siquiera en donde estaba el otro pendiente que no se había puesto. Agatha sacudir ía la cabeza y lego comenzaría la frase "como te iba diciendo …que te decía? " de verdad creía que Olivia podía enamorarse de un hombre como Reginald? El amor era maravillosamente impredecible. Alguno debería de ceder siempre. O tal vez hallar un punto en común. Rina le aconsejo que no la contactara nuevamente hasta hacer progresos en su modales. Tal vez Hasta Warren le diera clases de baile. Agatha la vio muy entusiasmada. El universo masculino parecía un misterio a punto de rebelarse para Rina. Al menos las costumbre básicas.

-Pero y estoy ansiosa de que tomes clases de actuación que experimentan test el gozo del arte sin culpa. La vorágine de los aplausos, los flashes …viví al compás de una melodía. Eso hice eso decía Leo. El amor era eso. Ritmo y acompañamiento una melodía rápida o dulce o dramática o una interrumpida. Pero nunca el silencio. El silencio es nada. Es hallarte de repente sólo con tus pensamientos.

Rina respiró hondo . Agatha parecía habla consigo misma. Pero Leo la había dejado! Fama, dinero y amor. Ella lo tuvo todo. Luego nada.

-Ven! preparemos crepes de naranja. Es una receta de Italia que a Leo también le agradaba. La buscaremos por Internet y dejaremos que la cocinera se tome el día libre!

Rina se animó cuando Agatha le tendió una mano para que se levantará del sofá. Nada a veces se olvida pronto t bien con un simple algo…

Un gran error suele mostrarnos la verdad…

CAPÍTULO 10

"_las grandes verdades nacieron brisas y fueron los ciclones "_

"_se puede herir a la verdad pero no matarla"_

Estaba a punto de desechar el aparato que distorsionada su voz. Si el calor llegaba no podría quitarse la camisa. Rina se mordió los labios. Busco unas tijeras y dejo prolija la barba de "Reginald " tal como Warren aconsejó. Así se dispuso a hacer el encargo en la tienda de flores.

Lo que Rina ignoraba era que Teo había tomado su bicicleta en un receso de almuerzo del trabajo y se había propuesto seguir al desvelo de su interés amoroso. Es decir al hombre por el cual Dolly se sentía atraída.

Esa idea la tuvo leo también con su melena algo larga vestido de blanco sin intención de darse por vencido camino en dirección a la casa de Agatha .

Quien repartía el ramo no era discreto. Fue a pie y se hizo anunciar para entregarle a Agatha misma el arreglo floral. Leo se oculto en un arbusto del jardín delantero del vecino de Agatha resbalando entre la tierra. Estaba sólo absorto en oír la voz de trino de Agatha al recibirlas "Son de Reginald claro …"en su afán de ir más cerca Leo corrió Hasta otro arbusto para encontrarlo "ocupado" por un joven sólo vio una bicicleta a un lado y oyó el susurro "shhh! Nos verá. .."

Luego el bizarro encuentro derivó en presentaciones entre Leo y Teo con algo en común : el odio al tal Reginald. Más que celos…

En celos pero sábado Ivan. Boris ni había más que hablar de Quintin en lo listo que era el perro tal vez porque su dueño lo era también le había enseñado algunos trucos. Ivan debía mantener la nueva obra de varía a salvo. Solo la responsabilidad insistente de Wilma lo hacía desesperarse. La veía de pie frente a su escritorio de cristal con sus gafas y un Block de notas y le pareció una secretaria insistente. Ella debía de saber más de la obra para darle un contexto a la presentación. Ivan se secó el sudor de la frente con uno de sus multicolores pañuelos. La crítica lo destrozaría de todos modos. Con una mano en el pecho y un gesto teatral juro:

-Nace de esta ciudad la capital mundial del arte!

La frase llamó la atención de Julia allí fuera y Hasta de uno de los encargados de la vigilancia. Ivan meneo la cabeza…

-Haré lo que pueda sino…

Wilma resopló y salió de allí de regreso a su casa. Si día libre coincidió con el de Bruno y lo vio fuera del garaje dando los últimos toques del barniz a su dragón. Tal vez Hasta Gaston lo expusiera en la vitrina de a tienda. Wilma saludo y le dejó aún lado con sumo cuidado una carpeta para revisar costos y gastos del nuevo presupuesto de la exposición. Números. El había sido muy buenos con ellos pero Bruno negó esta vez, parecía difícil

-Es difícil o soló no eres hábil?

Bruno resoplo conociendo el ataque de su madre. Ahora su mente estaba en otro sitio. Sabía que no aceptaba su trabajo pero al menos era trabajo. Sólo uno distinto al que ella esperaba.

_supongo que la diferentes entre posible e imposible es la perseverancia. Los revisare pero ya no es mi trabajo.

Wilma asintió y Bruno se seco las manos tomando la carpeta.

-Distinto. ..Pero sigo siendo yo mismo no olvides eso.

Tu me has dado un ejemplo. El de luchar por lo que uno quiere ya sea su familia o el trabajo. Estoy haciendo do eso exactamente. Ser fuerte como tu. No culpes a Gaston o a Warren que me alientan a lo nuevo.

Bruno se despidió sin mas. Llevó la carpeta a su trabajo. Había quedado en pasar a buscar a Gaston y acompañarlo a comprar ropa. Así es que Wilma se quedó sentada en las escaleras del pórtico casi hablando sola Rina la encontró allí. Iba de camino a sí casa y le asombro la actitud y la cara de desconcierto de Wilma. La saludó y Está la invitó a sentarse a su lado Cómo si aún Rina fuera una niña.

Wilma la seo la cabeza a aquel dragón que se secaba omnipotente y luego suspiró:

-Estoy preocupada por Bruno. Dejó su carrera y un buen empleo. Es que el s fuerzo parece no ser buen visto ahora?

Rina comenzó a balbucear pero Wilma sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu amigo Reginald debería de habla con Bruno! Bruno ve todos se esfuerzo que ese hombre hace por cultivarse y superarse. Al menos por amor. Es un ejemplo!

Rina estaba algo sofocada. De repente no quiso tener a Bruno cerca. Seria terrible que "Reginald " se comportará ante el joven justamente como ella lo hacia: como una boba enamorada que apenas articulada palabra!

Pero Wilma estaba decidida a pedírselo a Reginald Se irguió dignamente. Al menos mencionó que lo haría cuando se cruzará con el. Odiaba interrumpir el bien trabajo de Warren. Wilma veía al verdadero Reginald tal vez comprobará que había un falso Reginald! Rina se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Debía de resolver esto. Lo cual se complico cuando Wilma recordó que formalmente te ni le había presentado a Warren . Rina dio cualquier excusa para huir.

Pequeñas réplicas a escala de guerras espaciales. Armas. Y Hasta trajeado. Gaston las miraba fascinado. Una tienda rival se había cruzado en medio del paseo de compras y Bruno sonreía al ver que Gaston seguía comportándose como un niño. Para colmo no había dejado atrás su idea de hablar con Reginald. Bruno nunca lo hacía desistir con frases como: "deja de pensar en esas tonterías "o" busca a unas muchachas y tengamos cita de a cuatro ". Para Gaston. Bruno creía en la auténtica amistad varonil. Cerca razas heladas., cartas de naipes y lo que fuera. Aunque en ese sentido su amigo había vuelto de la ciudad demasiado mesurado. Solo compartió se día un maratón de tv show sobre año enigmas con bastante comida chatarra y dejo que le hablará de sus dragones mientras Gaston ideaba la forma de hallar al tal Reginald .

Se arrastró a sus pies refunfuñando. Su lengua rodada lamió los gastados mocasines para luego olfatear el aire y contentarse con rascarse con los dientes suavemente sus propias patas peludas como desoyendo lo. El motivo le preguntaba a Quintin en donde sé había metido pero el perro lo ignoraba. Visitaba una pintureria o que? Acaso su buen amigo Reginald lo estaba descuidando al tener penas de amor? Quintín vio como Elmo se secaba las manchas de grasa en su overol como decirle que el mismo se había vuelto un experto en manchas? El motivo hundió la cabeza en el motor del auto y manipuló los cables con la precisión de un cirujano. Rina debía de estar dándole las últimas lecciones a Reginald. Elmo ignoraba de que se trataba. Reginald se había vuelto un cascarrabias y Quintin lo imitaría si una mujer no se cruzará en el camino de ambos. Elmo podía era un sujeto amable aunque pareciera un solitario.

"voy a…"esa era su gran. Frase favorita y Rina hacia honor a ella. Esta vez si haría lo que tenía que hacer…dedicarse una tarde a ella. Se había pintado lo labios color coral, tenia suelto su cabello castaño y vestía su jeans estratégica mente desgastado junto con una camisa de hombros al descubierto. Caminar sin "Reginald" sobre ella la liberaba . Aunque estaba a punto de cometer un error.

Claro ni lo supo. Distinguió la alta figura de Warren. Dispuesto a entrar en una tienda. Con sus jeans impecable mente azules, su chaqueta lisa y si gran sonrisa. Le abría la puerta a una próxima clienta dejándola pasar primero. Rina estaba feliz de verlo, tanto que apuró su paso para alcanzarlo aunque Warren miraba el interior de su bolso.

-Hola Warren!

El rostro de Warren expresó viva confusión. Rina se dio cuenta de su error : ellos no se conocían. Al menos Warren no conocía Rina sin la piel de "Reginald " estaba tan desconcertada como él que sin perder su caballerosidad replicó :

-Hola. …?

-Rina!-replicó ella con la boca seca y estirando también la mano -Soy la amiga de Bruno el debió haberte hablado de mi .

Claro. Warren no le quitó los ojos de encima y estrecho suavemente su mano. Rina temió que la reconociera aunque era imposible tras esas capas de látex y pelos. Nunca había sentido el tacto de la mano de Warren y le agradó en extremo. Como buen caballero Warren tomó lq palabra ante el incómodo silencio :

-Tu le has aconsejado a Reginald tomar clases. ..

Cierto. Lo admitió con cierto orgullo. Warren dijo que Reginald era un hombre muy inteligente y afable. Ella ríó casi entre dientes. _Ese _no era Reginald a quien Warren conociera pero era un gran mérito el no ser descubierta le devolvió el cumplido : dijo que Reginald lo tenía en alta estima. Lo definía como un hombre de mundo, un joven versátil, agradable e ingenioso. Warren desvío La a vista sonriendo incómodo ante los halagos .luego de saludar que un par de niños usar con el cachorro que era la mascota de estos y abrirle la puerta de la tienda a un par de ancianas encantadas con el gesto pidió disculpas se apartó de la entrada del negocio y uso el tono o de las lecciones es la razón decir que aburriría una escuela de actuación a un precio módico en la sala de aquel pequeño de teatro de dos calles más allá el cual estaba restaurando. La a invitó sin mas le dijo que sería una excelente alumna y Rina lo admitió para su sin modestia. Luego lo oyó decir que esas clases mantendrían ocupados a algunos niños y los sacaría de las calles. Tal vez incluyera algo de pantomima y acrobacias. Debían de quitar los graffitis de la entrada y demás . Rina pensó tristemente que Agatha podría colaborar allí era una injusticia que se hubiese retirado tan prontamente del escenario. Warren adivinó que quería pedirle algo.

-Yo…-Rina jugo con sus manos nerviosa e infantilmente _podría pedirte. .sería abusar de tu generosidad pero…si ti un colega hablas con Agatha. Te escucharía porque comparten la misma pasión por el teatro. Seria magnífico para ella mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo como organizar una obra!

Warren sonrió condescendiente como su fuera una locura. Alguien como Agatha no lo escucharía. Pero Rina insistió contándole algunos rasgos del carácter de la actriz con familiaridad Hasta que el desarmado preguntó "que esperas de mi Rina?"

Eso le agradó a ella .Al menos que la conociera , eso la incentivará. De sobra Warren debía conocer la historia sentimental de Agatha y podría ayudar también con ello porque Rina estaba empecinada en volver a reunirla con Leo. Tal vez hasta podría a dar clases junto Warren si es que este no se ofendía El se llevó la mano al pecho irónico.

-Si me ofendo sería terriblemente que una de las mejores actrices de teatro a nivel mundial comparta un teatro conmigo!

-Genial! Lo tomare como un si!-la sonrisa volvió a la cara de Rina -que gran equipo hacemos!

Warren ignoraba que ella se refería también a la ayuda que prestaba a "Reginald ".

Y a propósito. ..A los dos se les estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a las lecciones. Tanto a la alumna como al profesor. Cada uno retomó su camino.

Solo había un par de bocadillos para comenzar la lección. Esta vez parecía ser teórica. Warren estaba de pie en la sala como dispuesto a dar un discurso inversión a Rina que aún respiraba con dificultad. Casi ni hacia a tiempo con todo ese maquillaje y apliques a llegar.

-Luce agitado Reginald. Tiene algo enredado en su cabello permítame. ..

Rina instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Sus zapatos tenían una plataforma disimulada para quedar no tan debajo de Warren . Goma espuma. Un trozo pequeño que Warren observó . Un almohadón .Eso dijo ella con voz realmente ronca.

CAPÍTULO 11

"_muchos solicitan la verdad pero pocos desean oirla" _

La garganta se le secó. Estaba tendida en la cama pasando le por teléfono la ultiman lección de Warren y Rina esperaba que Reginald comprendiera cada frase. Dolly había reducido una talla luego de ir de aquí para allá con su peso extra en látex y goma .tenia razón la única falla que ella le veía asunto criatura -su mentira más bien -era la voz y la estatura. Ciertamente sus pies le dolían y ya no calzaba zapatos femeninos si es que alguna vez uso uno de esos o maquillaje como le reprochaba Agatha. Al menos había mejorado su postura. Comenzaría con esas clases de teatro porque no? Warren era un maestro excelente sería bueno verlo en acción con más público. Un sujeto realmente bueno en causar Buenas primeras impresiones. Julia llegó para pasar la noche allí Rina siempre estaba dispuesta a mantener viva esa cofradía y compartir dulces y penas. Pero Julia con su pijama rosado y esperando la llegada de Dolly hablo de Reginald. De ese único encuentro denotando que nunca había sido tan amable con ella. Julia esperaba siempre que los sujetos en quien posaba sus ojos fueran supercherías o al menos superior .hombres . Rina la abrazó fraternalmente. Julia valía por lo que era No por que in hombre considerará una mujer en apuros. Se prometió no decepcionar a Julia. Rina sabía que el verdadero Reginald no había enamorado a Julia así es que fue previniendo la. Le dijo que Reginald amaba a la tal Olivia pero supo que Julia continuaría ilusionada con esos ojos de gatito abandonado en la lluvia…un expresión que Dolly condenaba.

Fuera, "Reginald "estaba ganándose un par de enemigos : Leo y Teo aunque en las antípodas del comportamiento masculino, habían visto en él una sería amenaza a sus posibles relaciones amorosas y ambos habían prometido aliarse para estar atentos uno vigilaría la casa de Dolly y otro la de Agatha. Con el tiempo verían que eso seria inútil ya que Reginald -Rina sólo una vez visitó a Agatha. Y si salía y entraba de casa de Dolly ya con su disfraz a cuestas en los horarios en que el trabajaba .

Rina se encontró con Bruno en una cafetería. Para Rina eso era lo más cercano a la felicidad aunque notó que ya estaba más calma ante Bruno al menos su deslumbramiento o enamoramiento no se notaba. Lo notó maduro casi aburrido. Alejado de ser el centro de atracción entre todos los que lo conocían Bruno parecía haber perdido su brillo aunque estaba más que conforman el con su vida actual lejos de presiones. La conversación viro sorpresiva mente a Reginald. Más bien al Reginald de Rina. Bruno decía que aún narración estaba impresionada por la nueva faceta de Reginald. Lo cierto es que Wilma lo elogiaba para que Bruno continuará superándose. Pero este rescató las cualidades de aunque tío como maestro. Dijo que tenía la mente muy abierta. Que era cool en extremo. Al punto de entender a un sujeto que sufría por amor. Rina nunca lo había pensado así. Luego Bruno caviló acerca del amor tradicional o el moderno si. Que Rina lo escuchara demasiado. Casi siempre se perdía en los ojos de Bruno. Warren lo hubiera explicado mejor sin dudas. Recordó como se burlaban de los profesores de literatura clásica. Confesó que a él le agradaron siempre los poemas . Respiró hondo e intempestivamente tomó la mano de Rina.

-Se que te preocupas por mi al igual que mi madre pero tranquila!

Rina estaba a punto de derretirse cuando do Bruno agregó sonriente: " que buena amiga a eres! Como Gaston has estado siempre allí a mi lado si. Pedir nada a cambio …y mírate. ..ayudando a un hombre como Reginald en su amor imposible! "Rina sonrió confundida no era la clase de halago que quería de él pero Bruno devoraba delicadamente el sándwich mirando las migas que Rina hiciera a un lado de su plato. Le dijo que ella siempre se había comportado como una niña. Le mencionó que ahora tenía una nueva visión acerca de todo. Warren siempre le aconsejamos semana no mentir. Rina se atragantó y Bruno se puso de pie para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda

-Cualquier valentía es parte no sólo de un hombre sino de un ser humano. Hay que enfrentar todo con la verdad.

Warren tenía bien adiestrado a Bruno eso era indudable. Los caballeros no mentían al parecer pero ella se sintió tocada .Ser el paño de lágrimas de Bruno no la estaba conformando. De Julia y Hasta de Dolly vaya y pase pero de Bruno en especial de _este _Bruno le irritaba su amiga! Para colmo dijo que hablaba a con Reginald para cobrarle dela idea de Gaston acerca del contrabando. Rina continuaba pálida cuando Bruno minimizó aquello:

-Imagina! Pero Reginald es un hombre adulto y experimentado y calmará las delirantes ideas de un muchacho errático.

Cierto. .El. ..Más bien ella debería de hacerlo porque lo más pronto abre es que Reginald aldea le diera un puñetazo a Gaston apenas él mencionara algo ilegal en su trabajo en alta mar , un enredo! Bruno insistió para que ella los acompañará en un receso para comer en la tienda. Tres amigos juntos y por cierto le enseñaría su colección de dragones hechos que mano. Describió la gama de colores y fue suficiente para Rina que pago la mitad de la cuenta ante la insistencia de Bruno de invitarla y salió de allí descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento : el desencanto. Aunque Rina no lo admitiera Bruno ya no era Bruno. Además de no amarlo a el a quien amaría?

Warren le dijo a "Reginald " Qué había conocido por fin a su amiga Rina. Ah! Era hora de darse un poco de autoestima.

-Una muchacha encantadora, bonita, alegre e inteligente!

Warren sonrió con tal picado a que Rina se sofoco y apresuró la explicación " no me malinterprete! Adoro a esa chiquilla! Es jóvenes para mi pero quizás para Bruno. .." aquí Warren dudo manteniendo do en bulo el corazón de Rina. Solo dijo que si sobrino estaba alejándose de lo conocido. A veces ella deseaba que Warren no fuera tan diplomático. Solo señaló el pórtico y al detestable darán que Bruno dejará se canso con alas desplegadas y todo. Le pidió que dispusiera de la mesa como le había enseñado. Luego volvió serio y con una botella.

-Usted se ha vuelto un experto en abrirlas!

Warren lo dijo como un cumplido y Rina lo odió.. Terminó vaciando el contenido en esa maceta cerca de la mesa y asunto resuelto. Algo olía extraño algo que parecía carne y le revolvió el estomago. Esperaba que no se notará bajo su maquillaje. Efectivamente Warren volvió satisfecho con una fuente:

-Haggys uno bueno receta tradicional escocesa en honor a usted. Y claro en honor abierto. Al poeta Robert Burns "La Cena de Burns" coma. Órganos de oveja. ..corazón hígado más jugo de animales

-Ay!Por Dios… que no me De dejar de comer cadáveres?

Rina lo había chillado y Warren dejó la fuente en la casa sala sin inmutarse estaba orgulloso del plato que cocinara.

-Es.. Mi colesterol. ..sabe? Ya no soy un hombre joven.

-Oh! Cuanto lo siento Reginald! En mi afán por hacerlo recordar su infancia lo olvidé. ..

Retiró el plato no sin antes tomar un tenedor y probarlo ante Rina felicitando se con la boca llena. Regresó con verduras grilla das. Al menos eso seria mas fácil de comer.

-Por un momento sentí que la humedad afecto su voz. ..

Rina se llevó la mano a la garganta. Tal vez aquel aparato no fuera tan seguro. Hasta le había parecido afeminado.

-Noooo!

Rina lo negó con énfasis ante la mirada atónita de Warren.

-Usted no es precisamente un hombre obtuso. ..A veces esa condición existe y algunos la callan. Tarde o tempranito termina sabiéndose .

Warren no había recuperado su tomó cálido y se disponía a dar una lección más cuasi recordó la fábula de Venus y el gato :

-La habrá oído. Venus le concedió a un gato, una gata más bien, el don de volverse humana. Lo solicitó por curiosidad y lego porque se enamoró de su amo. Se convirtió en una hermosa mujer pero nunca le agradeció a Venus tal transformación en venganza, cuando el joven iba a declararse, Venus hizo aparecer una rata ante ellos y como era de prever la joven se lanzó ante ella. Así volvió a ser una gata.

-Horrible fábula! Y peor para el muchacho!

-Tarde o temprano todo se descubre. Nuestra naturaleza nos delata eso es todo. Piense. Etimológicamente la palabra _distracción _puede parecer _separación _desdoblar una personalidad.

Rina contrajo su cara bajo las capas de piel y gordura falsa. Hubiera deseado decirme la verdad a Warren erótico a este punto No se lo hubiera perdonado ya. "Warren ya me conoces. Ahora sabes quien soy sólo necesitarías decirme a mi lo que Reginald debería de aprender! Pero Warren. ..Tengo eres tan recto y honesto tan caballero pensarías que me reí de ti. ..jamás me lo perdonarías …al principio sólo deseaba que le hablaras a Bruno de mi!" y dijo en voz alta:

Le recordaremos a Rina las clases de teatro que comenzará a dictar.

Cierto. Hasta podría convencer a Bruno de tomar un par de clases . Warren lo admitió y agregó más. ..

-La vida extremadamente preocupada. Me temo que se por Agatha. Se ha hecho amiga y confidente de ella.

Rina se alivio un se dio cuenta de que Warren podría ayudarla también en ello y le mencionó a Leo y aquel frío reencuentro. Warren escucho pacientemente. Rina le dijo indignada que Leo era un necio por haberse alejado de Agatha .

-Ya veremos eso. Recuerde no prejuzgar no es educado Reginald -Warren _lo_ reprendió.

-quiere decir que va a ayudarme aquellos estén juntos?

Warren ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera ese empecinamiento en un soltero rudo y curtido por la vida. Ayudaría a Rina que era quien estaba más cerca de Agatha. Rina claro…ella! Se lo diría. "los hombres a veces no tenemos tacto suficiente para cuestiones del corazón!"

Warren luego enumeró lo que ya debía recordar : lo de las servilletas, no hablar de política o religión para no crear conflictos, ser servicial.

-Un profesor enseña más con lo que hace que con lo que dice. La mejor manera de educar es aprender. Si cena con ella no repita el plato. Coma postre si ella lo hace. No fuerce el brindis no es un festejo deportivo. Beba a discreción. En un bufete puede primer pasta, canapés, petit four.

-Y lo… Cómo. ..?

Warren acomodó los cubiertos.

-Olivia será la invitada y usted su acompañante ,ella lo presentará. No se adelante.

Cierto. Ya deseaba que ella y Reginald se encontrarán una todo esto terminará bien después de todo su continuaría viendo a Warren a los minutos este regresó con un bolso que dejó en el medio de la sala. Había recibido donaciones de escuelas de teatro al otro lado del océano. Los trajes de vestuario clásico ya estaban en el depósito del teatro a olor le restaba clasificar los zapatos. Rina se entusiasmo. A oeste de ser poco femenina la curiosidad la invadió. Incluso había logrado Buenos pares de representaciones de operas. Warren lo dijo dejando ver el contenido del bolso y Rina trabajosamente se sentó en la alfombra. El destello de algunos zapatos la encandiló y se apresuró a ofrecerse para ayudarlo incluso con las torpes manos de "Reginald "

Warren se hizo a un lado poniéndose de pie mientras tras Rina acomodaba zapatos.

-Increíble! Parecen del princesa! Mire todos estos zapatos y más zapatos …!

Algunos hasta eran de su talla!Un sueño! Su pudiera quitarse los zapatazos de "Reginald " y probarlos en medio de su femenino entusiasmo no oyó a Warren

-Venus. ..Siempre has sido….Ya lo sabía. ..

Tantos bellos zapatos. .Hasta con raso y serás se! Maravillosos pies femenino que debería calmarlos dijo Warren caballeroso. Luego habló de algunas obras de Shakespeare que tenían el más bello vestuario como personajes de la talla de "Oberon " y "Titania" .Rina lo vió sentarse nuevamente y perderse en sus pensamientos sarmientos. El sistema que amaba el teatro entonces. ..Porque no quería ser famoso. Warren no pude evadir lo.

-La fama no es todo. Supongo que si disfruto de actuando y puedo hacerlo enseñando volver a trabajar en lo mío implicaría quizás el reencontrarme con viejos amigos y no estoy preparado para eso aún. Disfrutaba del escenario cuando estaba con ellos. ..luego algo se malogró. Somos se Una gran familia en el teatro. …supongo que es esa la otra cara de la moneda de la fama . porque en toda gracias familia suceden hechos desagradables.

CAPÍTULO 12

"_máscara de hielo, corazón de fuego"_

EL arte en general sirve para enseñar cosas que no son importantes pero que es imprescindible que existan. ..

Por eso Wilma decidió poner el doble de su dedicación en la organiza de la próxima exposición aunque no supera de que trataba la nueva obra de Boris. Otro delirio de tanto hermetismo . Julia lo ignoraba también pero albergaba la esperanza de que quizás una in italiano fuera para Reginald. Wilma revisaría algunos bocetos de Warren y se disponía elaborar un plan acorde con. Code dress incluido con los invitados a la presentación. Ivan quedó encantado con la idea. Buscaría un sastre…y un veterinario! Ese perro era imposible se había escapado del atelier. El mismo decidía caso su inspira llegaba

Raptar lo sólo despertaría sospechas. Pero el mismo debería hablar con el tal Reginald para…"rentar" a Quintin si es que acaso Boris no recuperaba su talento!

Agatha y Rina hablaban del teatro en su sentadas en la mullida cama de la alcoba de Agatha poblada de restos suyos en su época de esplendor. Fotos. Algunos accesorios de ropa bien cuidados y carteles de publicidad de las obras de teatro amarillentos Habían comenzado buscando un simple reloj que Agatha ya daba por pérdidas y ahora sacaba fotos de latas de galletas vacías. Agatha era inusual para guardar sus recuerdos. "dulces" recuerdos. Y si ella había sido "Titania" la reina de las hadas alguna vez. Rina crítica el exceso de maquillaje. Agatha la miró por sobre sus gafas : Warren también se maquillaría si era actor. Por momentos Rina sonaba a Reginald.

-Ponerse en otra piel, jugar improvisar. El escenario es cualquier lugar. Me hubiera gustado vivir en la época del teatro griego! -Agatha lo dijo con ilusión _tu eres un genio "mi bello Reginald ".

Para Rina esa tarde era mas que importante. Warren había quedado en pasar por la casa de Agatha y a Rina le hacía ilusión mas que el encuentro de dos colegas el sabe que Warren la ayudaría y reunir a Agatha con Leo. La vio calzarse zapatos de taco alto, una falda bordó, una camisa impecable y una capa con cuello de piel. Luego ella misma debió rescatar del fondo de un jarrón unos aretes de diamante que Agatha perdiera meses atrás. Estaba de rodillas revisando debajo de la cama cuando Rina apareció con ellos.

-Eres realmente muy distraída !

El timbre sonó y Rina dió un salto entusiasmada:

-Es él!

Agatha la vió correr escaleras abajo mientras repetía "El!" con gracia.

Rina le abrió sonriente a Warren había que recordar que _ella_ como ella misma y no "Reginald "no se habían visto seguido. Warren olía a vainilla, vestía de azul y llevaba una botella de buen vino y dulces, chocolates en realidad. Lucía formal pero sin parecer etiquetado.

-Pasa… pasa…

Rina lo instó y le agregó en tono cómplice :

-Estoy decidida a reunirlos a Leo y Agatha Ayúdame!

-Ya veo…-miró en derredor la casa elogiándola -tu plan necesita un toque masculino .

Rina pensó "algo así "pero Ágata ya bajaba las escaleras y juro con la anotación derecha extendida para que Warren no besara su palma y eso hizo!

-con que aquí está mi invitado!

Rina juró que hasta ambos hablarían en francés. Una sola mirada resumió la admiración de Warren y el encanto de Agatha al conocerlo. Luego ella misma se sintió algo incómoda y fue a la cocina a preparar té tal y como Warren le enseñará. Podía oírlos hablar y Hasta reírse. Agatha le enseñaba cada cuadro. Tenía ya esa botella a un lado y escudriñando la caja de chocolates sin culpa alguna. Solo hizo unos breves silencios cuando no supo recordar con exactitud la fecha de un par de premios. Nada nuevo en ella. Se perdieron luego en temas relacionados a tours de teatro, directores, países y demás .Rina agregó unas galletas se las bandejas. Al menos Agatha no se había descalzado aún o tenía ganas de fumar. Bosque hasta se habían visto mutuamente en representaciones de obras. Warren la invitó a Londres pero Agatha sólo mencionó lo bien que estaba allí. ..alejada de todo. Hasta Warren dio un par de alejada cortes al piano. Rina dejó la bandeja en el medio de la sala y lego atendió el teléfono. Para Agatha. De la tienda de flores. Agatha agradeció guiándote un ojo y Rina regreso a la cocina para cerciorarse de que Agatha tuviese la cena lista en la nevera. Warren se acercó diciendo que e una gran mujer .lucia como un niño que tenía ante si a un super héroe.

-Leo no piensa eso!

Rina lo dijo molesta y acomodo unos platos en sus estantes.

-No creo que Leo sea el villano…como esos dibujos abstractos de la sala: la verdad tiene Muchas formas igual que la realidad. .

Suena al oficio de actor.

Rina estas disfrutando de poder conversar con Warren sin tener que preocuparse imparte por si su voz se distorsionada o si sudaba a causa del maquillaje. Tal vez dijo el y le preguntó si Agatha voluntariamente había querido olvidar su oficio. Una rara pregunta. No..ella era olvidadiza normalmente .Si es que eso era normal! Warren pensativo volvió a la sala.

Rina no había prestado mayor atención a los olvidos de Agatha . Justificaban su trabajo en cierta firma. Los oyó recitar poemas clásicos. Ella los comenzaba y el acababa con el mismo apasionamiento. Luego oyó palabras como strung und drang un método de expresión alemán. cuando Rina regresó a la sala los halló nuevamente riendo. Agatha le pregunto la dirección exacta del teatro tal vez lo visitará y eso fue suficiente para Para que Warren la mirara con el doble de gratitud . Rina comprendió cuanto compartían, quizás sintió un poco de celos por ambos. Por un lado Agatha no hablaba con ella así de sus recuerdos de escena y por el otro Warren si tenía complicidad con "Reginald ". Fue una tarde muy agradable. Cuando Warren se despidió lee pidió a Rina que le recordara a Reginald su próxima clase .ría sonrisa te De te seguridad en la cerrada puerta de salida y enfrentar todo a Agatha y a su burlona expresión.

-Me agrada tu "no novio ".

\- El bueno de Warren …

-Canta, baila, es un caballero.

Rina lo sabía suspirando retiró todo el servicio .

-Es tan perfecto que irrita -adivinó Agatha descalzándose en con una expresión de alivio.

-O… no es real!-aventuró Rina con malicia.

Agatha se cruzó de brazos como adivinando lo que quería decir.

-Cuidado "Rapuncel" tu misma puedes escapar de tintorería no necesitas a un príncipe! Corta te el cabello úsalo como siga y escapa! Anda Rina escapase ti vida y de la mentira que inventas Siempre para ayudar a otros!

Agatha su la toma de la hombros con teatral desesperación pero Rina se mordió los labios. Todo estaba bien en su vida.

En cuanto a lo de la farsa ya no era tan simple. Agatha buscó un cigarrillo oculto en una maceta ante la reprobación de Rina "ese es tu problema. .crees en "Romeo y Julieta " al diablo los dos hubiesen acabado peleados y divorciados! "Agatha sino fastidiada y aeropuerto dejo caer en el sofá sin hallar el encendedor aún. Rina odiaba que fuera tan realista y la retó:

-Hay otro mito romántico más que quieras destruir?

-Si!-la mujer agitó los pies con rabiosa satisfacción.

Dos botes salvavidas en el "Titanic " uno para cada uno de los amantes! Vete al infierno Jane Austin o las tontuelas de las Brönte…terminaron solas y mustias!

Rina se resignó. .

-Porque ustedes los actores otro antes Lo finales felices?

Porque no eran realistas! Agatha arrojó a un lado el cigarro sabiendo que jamás recordaría donde dejo el encendedor. "siento ser la bruja del cuento y decirte eso!"

-Cómo sea es solo ficción. ..Para la mala realidad enciende el televisor.

-Ese aparato? Y me tratas de arcaica a mi?

Un caballero. Un sujeto exótico, que pensaba de forma a romántica. A temporal. A veces introvertido. .Warren sabía que lo definían así. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta inicio un paseo de la ciudad. Ironías de la vida: decidió viajar para alejarse un poco de la actuación y termino conocimiento edición a una de sus actrices favoritas. Ahora , cortaba a sus amigos. Vera. ..Montgomery. Hasta ellos bromeaba no diciendo que hubiera sido un genial protagonista de comedias musicales. Y ahora estaba repentinamente convertido en un maestro todo gracias a Reginal! Haría de él un auténtico caballero y además enseñaría a actuar a esos niños y a quien quisiera. Y a Rina. Aunque ella era un misterio. Su sobrino Bruno hablaba siempre de Rina como de una amiga. No más que eso. Wilma nunca la hubiera considerado siquiera como una aspirante a novia de Bruno. Ella esperaba algo distinto para Bruno … y Hasta el mismo, claro . Warren también solía enroscarse en sus palabras y Buenas acciones por eso Rina lo esperaba a la i mitad de camino con una blusa se hombros al descubierto a lunares blanco y negro sus jeans estratégica mente raídos y unos zapatos cómodos. Su cabello estaba suelto y sonreía. Ambos irían a esa fortaleza zen que Leo mandara refaccionar cerca de la mansión de Agatha . Leo los recibiría y sabía que Rina no iba en son de paz. Podía intuir el carácter romántica de Rina y sabía también que lo culparía por el sufrimiento de su amiga. Leo tenía la conciencia tranquila. En cuanto a Warren. Siempre un artista era buen recibido y además podría impulsar a Agatha a continuar con su carrera y Leo ansiaba eso. La actuación sumaba en Agatha un motivo más para admirarla. Rina a agregó a la presentación de Warren un cargo mas: " el profesor de buenos modales de Reginald " Leo prestó atención a ello. Reginald su rival. Con que el tal Reginald quería refinarse! Leo arrugó su nariz. Que notable. .seguramente lo necesitaría para estar junto a Agatha .

Warren había logrado que Rina se aplicara un poco y lo dejara conducir la charla. Lo que Warren temía era que ella solo le repitiera a Leo :"vuelve con Agatha! "Hasta volverlo loco quizás lo golpeara. Leo era la imagen de la calma con su vestimenta de cuello Mao blanca. Les condujo por un sendero de piedras .Aunque un lado un estanque de peces dorados y rojos salpicar con a los visitantes dijo algo acerca del aroma y las flores. De plantar un árbol de cerezos porque la flor le parcial perfecto. Al llegar al interior de la casa ambos notaron que la filosofía zen no había aplacado el ego de Leo. Miles de premios fotografías y retratos de el mismo en solitario dominaban el lugar el ambiente olía a sahumerios. Hasta había un gong a un lado de las mesas de dek y los almohadones. Un sirviente oriental les hizo una reverencia. Warren se inclino también y Rina esperó ..ante la mirada de Warren lo imitó y lego leo le dio una serie de ordenes . Invito a Warren jovialmente:

-Cerveza belga o irlandesa?

Warren no dudó : una pinta de cerveza irlandesa. Leo ha laboral a los británicos y sus bebidas. Pidió un refresco para Rina y tal vez algo de comer que ella no llegó a entender. Leo respiro hondo dejando que al miraran el sitio y luego invito a sentarse en los almohadones Warren temió que los huesos de Rina fueran a parar fuera de estos pero consiguió que se sentarse impaciente a su lado. Todo esa ceremonia la estaba fastidiando.

-Miren esta mesa…logre copiar exacta las usadas por las geishas.

-Es baja. ..

Rina no pudo evitar el notar que era una de da ratona. Pata entonces Leo había dejado a un lado sus zapatos. Siempre olvidaba hacerlo al entrar. Warren pareció divertido ante la costumbre. Rina desistió de ello : los "pies" de "Reginald " ya le habían causado innumerables ampollas. El sirviente llegó, los tres brindaron y Rina se vio comiendo unos bocadillos o descriptivo es mientras Warren conducía la charla. Primero hacia el ego de Leo lo que derivó en sus presentaciones y la vida en solitario Leo se lamento …cierto esa era una gran verdad.

-Cómo dice la filosofía zen llama última verdad es la más grande.

Eso se decía? Rina intentó masticar bien antes de preguntarlo con la boca llena. Era evidente que Warren que ría llegar a esa última verdad : porque Leo y Agatha se habían separado.

-La vida en solitario. ..Hay quien dice que el amor no produce consecuencias. Ahora mi mama te obtenga seguir este modo de pensar oriental. Me libero de todo no hay que apegarse a nada ni a nadie.

Warren había bebido y estaba igual de lúcido. Magnífico concepto como el de la abstinencia. . .o la no violencia. Rina resopló faltaba poco para que Leo intentará alguna posición de yoga allí mismo. Retraerse . Purificar su mente. Leo estaba tan acostumbrado en ser el centro de atracción que olvido que Rina estaba preparada para insistir en un reclamo que a juzgar por Warren, Leo no oiría.

-Estoy inspirando me en un nuevo musical sobre Dante y "La Divina Comedia".

-No hay lenguaje Cómo el de la música.

Cierto Leo dibujó la melodía con sus dedos. La música apenas alejaba de la locura. Del desamor acotó Warren. Leo bebió Hasta la última gota de la cerveza y espió a ambos por sobre las gafas azules. El público es capaz de abandonar pero no la música. " a veces siento que la música se derrama en mi, mi música es esquiva pero crece y va por mis dedos hasta las teclas sólo hubo en mi un sentimiento similar "

Rina se conmocionó ante la última frase. La música era alabanza. Dijo por fin Leo.y abrió los brazos en cruz cual nuevo mesías.

-Es ansiar, tener, sentir y añorar. Ella.

Ella era Agatha.

-Una mujer cambia a vida de un hombre . Cirse moderna, una a mujer fascinante, adorable. Agatha me retiene y me hechiza. Tragedia y humor. Una opereta….El vértigo de vivir pero ella me abandono y me obligó a ser una melodía nefasta…un réquiem. Ah!La voluptuosidad de los sentidos. Ella y yo lo vivimos todo! Lo teníamos todo. Era el sound track de mi vida. Mi estribillo. Ahora sólo repito su nombre, Cómo esa canción que a uno siempre lo transporta al ayer. Era mi musa. Solo con tenerla cerca la inspiración volvió!que triste es el silencio…tan triste como el olvido. En el silencio sólo estoy yo y créanme no soy mi mejor compañía . Una partitura inacabada si ves nuestro amor!

CAPÍTULO 13

"_cuando llevas una máscara olvidaste quien eres"_

Una mata de mechones blancos sobresalían de esa capucha negra. Bruno se aún resaltó ante la imposibilidad quieran te nueva presentación día de Gaston pero debió de admitir que el cambio de apariencia no le desagradó dejo a un lado las monedas y cerró la caja registradora. El jefe estaba más que conforman forma de su desempeño. Hasta había ahorrado en un contador. _Friki _así Lucía Gaston. Pero el no distaba de un calificativo mayor desde su regreso: de "chico popular "a "chico extraño ".Como fuera Gaston no lo con sideral a un fracaso sabía que su amor hallaría un empleo mejor y que siempre.

Pero aún insistía en la idea de seguir a Reginald espiarlo y hablarle en el mejor momento para comprar seguir Lo que ansiaba. Bruno deseaba que ese fuera el único problema. Callaba pero aun no podía decir más. Por si fuera posible. Gaston intentaría hablar con Rina para que esta le hablará a Reginal. Un lío mayor.

No menor al que Wilma tenía en la galería. Elmo había llegado hasta alli para revisar el motor de su autor y ahora hablaba con Julia distrayendo la de su trabajo. Wilma amaba el arte pero no el ambiente bohemio que lo rodeaba. La falta de compromiso y responsabilidad era un suplicio iones para ella. Ivan decía que de describir a Wilma como una pintura definitivamente sería un retrato fiel y austero. Ah la naturales empresa inauguración que quería todo a la perfección! Había unas carpetas en su ..as ideas sobre la nueva exposición. El taller cerrado de Ivan más hermético que nunca y el trabajo de Boris que debía de ser un escándalo de lo novedoso ya que lo guardaba con tanto recelo. Enviaría las invitaciones y al diablo con ellos si no le agradaban! Debía hacer una lista minuciosa para el bufete y la bebida. Y claro luego se tomaría esas ansiadas vacaciones porque ya las necesitaba! Un año sabático porque no?

"no te equivoques. Si creo en el amor" Warren le dijo sin querer Rina como confesión apenas salieron de casa de Leo para ella nada estaba en claro salvo que Leo había ensayado una negociación con ellos dos tomado lo como protagonistas. ."Dante y su Beatriz" por alguna razón Rina no se sentía nada cómoda ante la mirada romántica de Warren …no pudo sostenerla, además dudaba de que un musical necesitará una escena así!

-Me explicaras que sucede o no?

Warren se adelantó unos pasos en la acera sonríendo misterioso ya se lo había dicho : no creía que Leo fuera quien terminó ara con la relación. Para ser precisos el mismo se lo dijo. Agatha lo había abandonado.

-Por algo que él hizo!

La vio empecinada como a una niña. Y negó.

-Cómo sea tenemos otro misterio por resolver.

Era una invitación. Y ella no comprendió. Se digiriendo a la galería. Esta nueva faceta de la relación con Warren era igualmente enriquecedora .

-Sabes que note en el traje de Reginald. ..?

Rina estaba pálida y se había detenido en seco. Acaso Warren la había descubierto? El manejo la pausa con misterio Hasta que dijo:

-pelos…

Eh? Rina no llegó a entender. Pelo femenino cabello que?

-Pelo perruno!

Pelo perruno eso si que tenía gracias porque el traje no era de Reginald .Ese traje jamás estuvo cerca de Quintin.

-Y un pelo similar estaba entre los papeles de Wilma.

-Wilma nunca dejó que Bruno tuviese un perro .además como sabes que es el mismo perro? De Quintin?

-así se llama?..

Rina no estaba comprendiendo del todo a Warren... por momentos le parecía sólo un sujeto amable que lo er Describía todo casi como si se tratara de argumentos no sólo de comedias musicales de Leo . Un lector clásico . conocía a la típica heroína enamorada del héroe caballeroso el amor imposible no correspondido .Aunque a Rina le pareció renuente solo obtener trataba justificar anuencia Leo y su alejamiento. Como fuera el problema debía de ser otro…

Julia y Elmo hablaba en la recepción y fue Wilma antes de marcharse quien presentó a Warren agregando también que además de actor enseñaba Buenos modales. A Reginald. Eso simplemente para hacer ver a Ivan que de lo prestar mayor información terminaría pidiéndole asesoramiento a Warren para una presentación formal de las obras de Boris. La presentación de Rina fue sencilla "un amiga de la familia "

Ivan reparo en el nombre de Reginald , amistosa mente estrecho la mano se Warren. Le agradaba su nombre amaba las letras"v" y más las "w".Rina prefirió seguir a Wilma pero la perdió en uno de los forrado corredores y terminó en el depósito. Boris llegó desalentado como de costumbre de su ateniense. Se vio animado al charlar con. Warren al parecer ellos necesitarían de unas lecciones de buenos modales ya que pensaban venderle obras de arte a algunos miembros del Jet set . Warren sumaba pistas. Ambos le dieron libertad para conocer las instalaciones. Luego conversaron misteriosamente entre ellos a un lado del salón principal "…no puedo creer lo. .Las Vendimos esta hecho ..piensa como diremos a esa mujer que un perro las pinto?"

Warren encontró a Rina en el depósito observando unos lienzo y le pidió que guardará silencio :

-ignoro si son siempre tan amistosos pero supongo que esta visita se debe a una generosidad culposa .

Rina lo vio hacer un ademán hacia unos bocetos.

-Son copias. ..fraudes. De seguro las desechó o las omita pero reconozco la mano de un falsificador. Su pincel es bueno. Cuando tienes dinero aprendes a que no te timen. Pero al parecer Boris es un genio sin chispa.

Rina tenía el ceño fruncido. Si bien para ella nunca había sido del todo comprensible el estilo de Boris no imaginaba que le faltara inspiración. Warren agachó. Había recogido algo del piso y señalando a un lado . Manchas de pintura fuera. Al parecer no se molestaban en borrarlas . Rina observó lo que Warren tenía en la mano. Un pelo de perro.

-Quintin es un grifo. Un grifo no así le dicen…creí que conocías otra clase de perros. Como de cacería o algo así.

"algo más que esos perros no creas en los clichés Rina he tenido de mascotas perros callejeros "

-Es una locura se de monos que pintan…. pero perros!

-Porque tu estas pensando en un cuadro convencional por en manchas provocadas . Action painting. . Esto es más que eso es etapas de pintura como volver a la niñez como decía Freud etapas anales Y todo eso. Yo no inventé el término! El hecho es que estamos en esto.

El ella y Reginald. ..Más bien solo él y ella. Ivan y Boris podrían llegar a hacer cualquier cosa para que el secreto e mantuviera a salvo. Al menos Warren no pensaba ir corriendo a advierte a Reginald. Es mas dijo que no lo preocuparía diciéndose lo pero uno de las compradoras de los cuadros era Olivia. Rina se animó : Warren era tan buen maestro como detective. Pero si el escándalo se descubría Wilma y Julia podían llegar a perder si empleo Además No se podía acusar a Ivan y a Boris aun.

-no?

-No Rina acusarlo se De que? De hacer que in perro se crea Van Gogh?estemos atentos y mantengamos el secreto .

Warren le estiró la mano a para sellar la complicidad . Warren compañía otro nuevo secreto con ella …otro mas!

Dolly la había visto tendida en la cama completamente vestida. Recostada transversalmente te y mora di el techo. Cuando está golpeó discretamente la puerta Rina se sobresaltó .

-Perdón estos pérdida en mis pensamientos!

-Un terreno inhóspito!

Dolly se burló abiertamente su hermana y se tumbo en la cama a su lado Cómo cuando eran niñas. Rina seguía pensando en Warren y en el enredo que "Reginald " provocará. Uno más. Aunque lo de Quintin era tema aparte. Lo que hacía reflexionar a embargo era el amor bien correspondido. El de Reginald o por Olivia. El suyo por Bruno. Hasta el de Agatha por Leo y…uf! La lista seguiría. Le preguntó seriamente a Dolly :

-Warren me perdonará o no la mentira pienso…no sólo el mentirle a él sino fingir esto… lo crees?

Dolly se incorporó en su codo para soplar le el flequillo como cuando era una niña.

-Pienso que piensas demasiado en Warren! Es un buen hombre Un _hombre_ como se comiences con tu duda acerca de él. Me cae bien. A todos , porque ayuda a que "Reginald "sea tan fascinante como él ¡

Rina lo admitió. Luego Dolly dijo que Julia le había citado que un matrimonio de actores de teatro ingleses querían organizar una exposición en la galería. Otro desafío para Wilma. Dolly hizo una pausa considerable. Rina comprendió dio de quienes se trataba: Verá y Monty. De un salto Rina buscó su tablet y comentarios a indagar en la web sobre ellos. Pero al día siguiente se prometió pedirle más datos se ellos a Agatha .Esta se hallaba en su vestidor buscando infructuosamente una falda con todo desparramado a sus pies y unos frascos de cremas antiarrugas que no se decidía a usar .

-Cómo está tu fiancee?

Ante la pregunta Rina entrecerró maliciosa los ojos. Se refería a Warren a su " no novio" Luego Agatha se llevó las manos a las sienes como si estuviese mareada.

-Ya no _envies _más rosas!

Ciertamente ella misma Lo hacía. Como fuera Leo estaba celoso lo conocía u sabía que era era. Rina sobrio complacida.

_Teo siente celos también. Hasta Julia esta halagada , interesada en "Reginald ".creo que Hasta a Bruno le encantaría conocerlo! Más a fondo digo. ..A …mi siendo…él. . Tu me entiendes! Como "Reginald" me he vuelto fascinante y ..

-… eres tan fascinante te como Warren! -Agatha se sentó en la mullida alfombra roja la invitó a imitarla -Como sea los hombres ... el amor son una maldición.

-No me estas animado!

-No…esa es la misión de los adultos mayores!

Rina hizo una mueca . Asombrada el ver a verá con esos ojos smoky eyes pintados, tan longilinea . Un rostro de arpía dijo Agatha . Que complicada amistad debía de tener ellos tres. Warren, Monty y Vera .surgió el tema de la invitación año teatro ella misma estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de las clases y Agatha sonrió un teatro en sí era toda una aventura. Rina la preguntó luego por Verá y por vez.

-Monty es uno talento excéntrico con aires de productor teatral ella es solo una zorra!

Para no tener mucha memoria Agatha resultó muy lucida. Monty era algo petulante y Verá siempre estaba dispuesta a cualquier idea teatral fuera de lo convencional. A juzgar por su gesto los admiraba pero no los estimaba en demasiado. Algo de celos profesionales pensó Rina los cuales no sentía por Warren .Le preguntó cómo iban las clases... la última fatal…con todos esos apliques había dejado resbalar el cuchillo hasta la servilletas que descansaba en sus rodillas. Warren lo había desestimado con elegancia 'sea firme en el corte pero procure no asesinar al mantel no mate servilletas de una puñalada"luego cuando él dijo que leería sonetos de Shakespeare ella dijo "Oh..oh" y al menos no se quedó dormida esta vez. ..había algo en la voz de Warren que la hipnotizada. Agatha rió; Olivia no esperaría eso del verdadero Reginald. Warren estaba siendo minucioso en sus lecciones. El ver ballet no resultó mejor…así se casi término dormitando. De todos modos ella estaba conformando con ser una buena samaritana

-Sabes el porque se desea "mierda' en lugar de suerte? Durante el estreno en los triunfos del teatro se media la cantidad de público por los carruajes que llegaban al teatro y cuanto más excremento de caballos más carruajes y público. ..jamás vistas de amarillo. Nunca regales claveles a los actores. No silbes. No uses plumas de pavo! Deja siempre. Pre una luz encendida, de un corredor o un camarín por los fantasmas.

Rina sonrió tal vez tuviese peores problemas que esos!

Para cuando llego a su casa Dolly sacudía el traje de "Reginald " Hasta dejarlo impecable .

-Reginald telefoneó. Ha practicado comer con propiedad eso dijo. Y Hasta Lo animes a conocer a su amada en persona. O a Warren.

Rina dudaba de eso aunque Warren no hacía distinción de clases._ Dolly_ la notó abrumada . Y luego Rina se exaspero :

-Es un príncipe de Disney! Monta a caballo, baila, canta, es caballero, bromista, educado, nunca se altera y…

-…tu te crees la princesa rana!Lo más alejado a una princesa!

-…y come y bebé igual que…

-Nuestro padre. Temí que dijeras eso.

Cuidado Rina no enmendar un error es igual a volver a a volver a cometerlo. Mírate al espejo. .Que te dice?

Pero Rina a estaba haciendo lo correcto o no?

-Rina tienes mas preguntas que respuestas! Quien lleva fuego en su corazón no tarda en quemar su cabeza! Ilusionaste a Julia siendo Reginald .

-un poema dura más que el amor no es así?

Rina relativizaba aquella ilusión

Esa noche Rina se vio perseguida por "Reginald "en sueños y lo que era peor: señalada y desenmascarada ante rostros furiosos…El peor era el de Warren.

CAPÍTULO 14

"_no existe máscara que pueda por mucho tiempo ocultarlo el amor donde lo hay o fingirlo donde no lo hay "_

No era un encuentro casual y Warren lo sabia aún así y viéndose perseguido por una bicicleta y por un sujeto de pantalones ajustados, barba cuidada, lentes y sombrero supo que se hallaba ante una consecuencia cuando De algún buen acto. Teo. Warren decidió aturdir lo y presentarse sólo Hasta que son de origen el verdadero problema. Teo le preguntó directamente por Reginald. ..Si era su maestro. Obvio el hecho de que fuera el tío de Bruno o que conociera a Rina la hermana de su eterna no formal novia . Reginald no era así el problema sino el interés de Dolly en él. ..extraño. Teo le preguntó si las lecciones duraban un tiempo excesivo y a donde iba Reginald luego . Warren sonrió pícaro y mintió : Reginald iba su casa. Teo creía otra situación. ..Que visitaba a Dolly. Y si lo creía era porque lo había visto con sus ojos. Warren decidió hacer uso de la clásica psicología de bolsillo y le dijo que no subestimar a su relación con Dolly y lo que para esta el mismo significaba. En pocas palabras significaba que Dolly nunca vería a un sujeto como Reginald! Dicho así sonaba bastante discriminadores pero al menos Teo estaba más calmó. Esa faceta hipster de Teo de "nada me importa "estaba flaqueando!

Una máscara o un escudo? La máscara hace olvidar a quien esta detrás. Un super héroe o un monstruo, un anónimo. Como fuera Dolly misma había ayudado a Rina a convertirse en "Reginald ". Tal vez debería hablar con Julia. Cuidando de no ser visto "Reginald "salió de la casa de Rina .A mitad de camino se encontró con Warren que bestia un impecable traje azul y sonreía cargando una caja con bebidas.

-Que bueno que lo encuentro Reginald! Acompañe me a bailar!

Rina se paralizó había olvidado original completo lo mencionado por Warren.

-Me organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida por la apertura del teatro unos viejos conocidos de aquí y algunos futuros alumnos. Hasta los empleados que colaboraron en el arreglo estarán. Usted será mi invitado de honor!

Eso sonaba muy mal. Luce potentes y calientes...dudaba que el disfraz resistiera hasta medianoche. Debía avisarle a Dolly por otra parte. Diversión gratis dijo. Habían ambiente todo el bar como una disco.

-No se preocupe por que aspecto luce genial .No se acomplejada por sus cicatrices y demás. en la oscuridad y el tumulto no notarán eso! No desprecie momento invitación. Lo con sideral un amigo se que usted me considera igual!

Esa frase y ese tono Rina a sintió que el corazón le latía y las piernas as le temblaba. Un amigo claro. A un amigo no se le metía o engañaba. Bailar, beber. Que podía resultar mal?

Eso se repitió una y otra vez odiando el calor, las luces y hasta los gritos. Todos bailaban felices. La bebida corría discretamente y hasta había comida .Warren lo presentó y Rina se comporto según lo aprendido. Por suerte nadie recordaba al verdadero Reginald. Que este no fuera tan amigable era un verdadero acierto. Se sentó en la baqueta de la barra o al menos lo intento ya que el trasero de látex resbaló un par de veces bebió cerveza y los pelos de su bigote. Comió sólo bocadillos mientras enviaba un mensaje de voz a Dolly que no comprendió nada. Sólo que llegaría más tarde. Miro a Warren. Por ser un afeminado obviamente bailaba de maravillas. A pesar de ser alto no parecía acartonado era mezcla de tap con patinaje sobre hielo. La vio desde la pista e insistió en que bailara. Rina lo hizo con un par de mujeres mayores con quienes recordaba haberse cruzado un par de veces , hablar era imposible. Bailar con esos zapatos aún mas. Lo resistió y se fue a sentar a un sitio más apartado sudando el doble de lo habitual.

-Oh! Reginald! Es una fiesta genial!

Rina miró Warren sin aliento:

-Usted baila y bien!

Warren fue por un scotch y se sentó frente a él sonríen do.

-Desde adolescente. No era ni atractivo ni inteligente pero tenía humor y pensé que al aprender a bailar bien atraería a las muchachas.

-Para que?!

Rina no pudo evitar el preguntarlo y Warren desvío la mirada suspirando.

-Compañía. Disfruto la compañía femenina -Warren hizo un además señalándolo -he logrado hallar unos discos de vinilo con rock de su época. Anímese Hasta es posible que en medio del otro ritmo hagan pogo!

Rina se mordió los labios falsos maldiciendo di al verlo alejarse. Sería una larga noche!

Y Dolly la esperó despierta enfundada en una batalla y un pijama ancho con sus gafas y cabello suelto. Se rió al ver a "Reginald " jadeando y entrando trabajosamente a la casa. Ayudó a su hermana a quitarse el disfraz y se mordió los labios para no reír cuando esta se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Hasta Cenicienta tuvo más dignidad que tu al regresar del baile Rina.

Rina mascullo un insulto quitándose con cuidado cada fragmento de su cara falsa, barba y bigotes. Con todo a ir. Luego se metió en el cuarto de baño mientras Dolly le preparaba chocolate caliente. Salió a los minutos con su cabello chorreando. Descansa y con un pijama nada femenino . Dolly se animó a preguntarle :

Y que bailó tu galán?

-Pregunta que no bailó! Rock, pop, eléctrico, salsa…un réquiem, todo el coro gosspel de cualquier religión Hasta caer en el sacrilegio, el himno nacional de medio globo terráqueo y…!

-Ya entendí! -cortó Dolly al borde de la hilaridad _y tu?

-Yo?con estos kilos de más y estos zapatos!el maldito mal nacido parecía ser u perro al que ataron de su cola fuegos de artificio!

Rina no ocultaba su ira. No es que fuera una bailarina excepcional

-Ya veo…mejor iré por un café.

-Y un sedante para mis pies!

Minutos después con sendas bolsas de hielo envasa tobillos y con chocolate caliente te en su estómago Rina se lamento ante su hermana :' bailo con cada mujer del salón incluso con la empleada que llego antes para hacer la limpieza! Fascinó a cada Un. Las alzaba y revisaba en el aire. meneaba sus caderas por Dios!"

-Bueno, es un bien bailarín quizás sólo aprendió a bailar así actuando.

-Por favor! -se exaspero Rina reclinándose en el hombro de Dolly -se 'rosó "con. Cada una.

Dolly tosió atragantan diseño y desde cuando a ella le escandalizaba eso. Rina se sonrojó y Dolly confirmó en voz alta lo que pensaba :"lo ves? Te estas enamorando de Warren! Sientes celos"

-De Warren?!Bruno hubiera bailado…

-Estamos hablando de Warren -recordó Dolly -Warren es quien esta permanentemente contigo aunque seas "Reginald " es quien te sigue en cada locura! Reflexiona cuantos novios has tenido?

Dos. Rina a lo dijo no muy segura. Dolly palmeo, Bruno ni siquiera había sido su novio! Además aquel otro muchacho había sido demasiado fugaz. Rina se negaba a aceptar aquello…No podía enamorarse de Warren. Dolly le preguntó el porque.

-Warren ni siquiera sabe que soy una mujer debió de enamorarse de "Reginald"

-Te estas escuchando?

-Warren es…

Rina se detuvo y Dolly tomó la palabra. "lo supones...además lo que sea no es imposible tu sientes eso y por lo que veo es bastante evidente "

-Dios estoy pérdida! Peor que Julia y los sujetos menos indicados -Rina miró hacia arriba con desesperación.

-Te agrado y digo eso por no decir "te atrajo " desde que lo viste rodeado de niños y consolando a Julia. Es distinto a todos los muchachos que conoces.

Vaya si lo era! Rina se incorporó. Mejor sería irse a sor mirada y olvidarse de todo en especial de la realidad Dolly en cambio recordó el pasado. ..No sería la primera vez que intervenir fría en algún conflicto de Rina. ..Como cuando ésta concurría a la escuela.

Su figura espigada recorrido con el escenario de fondo. El sabía de dramas, de comedias y esperaba que ambas fuera una buena combinación aunque lo estaba dudaba. "el amor es una fuerza tan poderosa que a veces hace de un hombre una bestia y de una bestia un hombre " eso mismo pero Dolly al verlo emerger de la suicidas del escenario luego de dar un par de ordenes a unos sujetos que lo ayudaban. A Dolly le agradaba ese ambiente en el fondo era teniendo el suyo aunque estuviera tras de cámaras y que la gente de teatro calificará a la actuación de cine o televisión como algo de poco cuidado . Nada serio. Lo felicito y el no ex editar las presentaciones. Se inclinó hacia el borde e del escenario con una sonrisa brillante y alojamiento solistas dedos como si mágicas te adivinar a ese nombre "Dolly. .." y lo dijo justamente usando el apodo que Rina adoraba. Sonrió con gesto cálido.

-que te parece este templo de la diversión?

De un salto Warren bajo del escenario y caminó entre las butacas que Dolly miraba con aprobación.

-"el actor es la base del teatro"-le recitó Dolly mirando el tinclado y la pesada tela nueva que oficiaba de telón.

Cierto. Warren se mostró gratamente sorprendido. El actor era el representante de la pobreza dentro de la pobreza, toda clase de pobreza... Warren abrió los brazos como si obtener tarantelas abrazar toda la se sentiría a gusto allí ya eran cinco adultos jóvenes y habría aparte un grupo de niños en otro horario y una sala de juegos con comida siempre pre abierta para quienes no tuvieran adonde ir. Ayuda social. Warren si sabría de caridad en uno de los cuartos de atrás el establecería su nuevo hogar dejaría de estar en casa de Wilma pero la continuaría ayudando económicamente. Warren estaba exultante y mientras hablaba Dolly mortificada rascaba con la uña las recién tapizadas butacas de terciopelo rojo. .. Hacer que Warren comprendiera sería difícil. ..Y más si se trataba de una mentira. Warren sabía que estaba siendo sondeando, estudiado y lo disfrutaba. Se sentías como un "prospecto " el potencial de algo. Tantas clases de conservatorio artístico examinado por alumnos, público y profesores , sintiendo diseño bajo una lupa lo habían fogueado la improvisación era lo suyo lamentablemente Dolly también pertenecía a la fauna artística y sabría distinguir cualquier gesto imitado. Y Dolly comenzó a sospechar! Warren la invitó a u café de máquina reciclada de la basura, y la llevo Hasta Lo que sería el taller del teatro ya provisto de algunos trajes. Le mencionó que había conocido muy buenos carpinteros y decoradores además de sonidos tasa. Dolly arqueo las cejas cuando él dijo que había conocido a varios personajes más

-El Buenos Reginald es culpable de una confusión -Warren fue cauto – Teo siente celos de él

Dolly hizo una mueca cómica.

-Y eso es…

-…magnífico! -Warren le quitó la palabra de la loca guiándote un ojo- los celos son la pimienta del amor Dolly no confío en esa frase hecha no en subestima mundano. Supuso que Hasta Shakespeare tendría una mejor frase para ello "es algo amor es ciego por de so impide a los amantes ver las tonterías que cometen" Warren se lo recitó.

-El ánimo es una virtud

"Hamlet " el bebió un sorbo de su Cage felicitando ala máquina. Aquel primer encuentro tropas si estaba siendo do prometedor. Dolly tenía un instinto materno y el numero cada subestimada esa clase de intuición .

-Me preguntaba cual seria, según tu la mejor obra que Rina podría representar. De Shakespeare claro.

Warren se mordió los labios y dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que Dolly :

-"Noche de reyes"!

Ambos rieron. A estas sátiras Dolly parecía dar por terminada la vista más que conforme fuera tras la ¡puerta entreabierta del teatro una persona vestida con ropa deportiva dos tallas más grandes, gorra ladeada que v rostro oculto tras lentes hizo una mueca y apuro el paso dignamente. Leo había pensado que hallaría a Reginald en el teatro juego to a Warren ya que era su profesor y choco de frente te con el misterioso personaje

-Agatha!

Leo la observó por sobre sus gafas azules despojarse de la gorra con una mueca fastidiada:?-Con que me has reconocido. Por lo visto la vejez es una máscara cuando se quita!

Leo odiaba que Agatha tuviese a la defensa si va con el .dio paso como intentando acercarse pero ella retrocedió y asilo le susurró en un gesto opaco :

-Olvídame yo te olvidaré también.

"Viola y si mellizo Sebastian naufragan. Al creer muerto a su hermano ya instancias del capitán del barco ella se viste de hombre y decide llamarse Cesareo .Así Viola comida zapatos a trabajar en el palacio del conde Orsino. Tras una serie de enredos que involucran a Sebastian, ya Olivia la enamora de Orsino Cesareo acaba al borde de batirse a duelo y…"

Julia trago saliva y el caramelo que tenía en si boca amenazó con llegar a su garganta Rina la golpeó blanco espalda vigorosamente y quito la tablet de manos de esta. Luego continuarían leyendo el argumento de aquella obra de Shakespeare. Warren la había mencionado. Dolly y Teo tenían una cita. Lo que podía significar un bar étnico o un recital de una banda poco conocida. Dolly elegiría el sitio de la próxima cita y este equilibrio agradaba a ambos. Eran adaptables. Rina y Julia disfrutaron de otra noche de chicas. .

Julia se seguro de que el final del fuera feliz : Viola se casaba a con el conde y Sebastian con Olivia . Nada mal. Rina se admiro de Viola y su cambio otra actuación convincente. Julia no mencionó a Reginald

Rina a estaba segura de que había lo correcto salvo por los enredos. Las dos dormían para cuando Dolly llegó y las arropó a ambas como a dos niñas. Debía al día seguir una tendría clase con Warren y luego vería al verdadero Reginald para enseñarle lo aprendido.

Warren en efecto se halló muy inspirado como para enseñarle a bailar. Bajó luego el volumen de la música viendo como la costaba a "Reginald " moverse y lo animó un poco :

-Un pie delante del otro así comienza una gran caminata! Se que usted bailara ya verá!

Rina tenía deseos de bailar con el pero con o Rina misma! Jamás deseó bailar con alguien tanto como con Warren. Salvo por Bruno y los bailes de la escuela claro. .Ese otro novio. ..No. bailaba mal y solo. Rina se sentó ya cansada y lo vio apagar el equipo de sonido mientras escudriña bajo en la biblioteca para poner luego ante sus ojos unan grotesca máscara .

-Saman!

-Que?

Warren jugueteó con la máscara " la diosa de la muerte en Irlanda! "

-De que raro humor esta hoy!

-Impecable! Es solo una máscara. Pero estoy ilusionado, mi pequeño teatro función a los niños ya han tenido su primer clase. Las clases están Bruno y Wilma colaboraron a su manera y me felicitaron .

Rina temió por el tono exultante de su voz.

Warren palmeo tal vez era hora de mover las lecciones a otro ámbito y propuso ir a un partido de polo. Esa era la sorpresa del día. Rina dudaba que hubiese partidos de aquel deporte allí. Cierto no por ahora pero si los había de rugby y el conocía a algunos de los jugadores. Una lástima. Rina no era afecta a ninguno de nosotros admitía que Olivia si y eso debería de aprender derecho Reginald aparte de disfrutar del golf el tenis e ignoraba que deporte elitista más.

Al día siguiente se vio entre las gradas del u estadio junto al resto del entusiasta auditorio, un par de alegres familias grito nasal. Vio en la cancha a hombres fornidos ir tras un balón violentamente.

-Madre que bárbaros! Si es un deporte inglés ni se ven tan delicados!

Warren aplaudió rabioso.

-No finja Reginald! -Warren luego abrió una lata de cerveza y se la tendió -ustedes es escocés. Es mas rudo. Vi el hockey sobre hielo y el fútbol americano!

Rina aportó la vista del mi título de hombres del campo de juego y de corrigió. :cierto- tosió y esa halo con un fuerte vozarrón poniéndose de pie: "ve por la pelota!"

Agatha se reiría de ella . Warren estaba entusiasmado. Lea traerían los musculosos? Cómo fuera Rina disfrutaba de la compañía de Warren y Hasta entendía sus gustos. Había decidido que :"Reginald "no tomará clases de actuación con Warren era ya demasiada exposición y el maquillaje no lo soportaría . Al día siguiente vamos se te vio fuera ante un gran campo acondicionado para el polo. Notando que había heces esquinas por doquier y aun así todos estabas felices de disfrutar el despliegue de fuerza y destreza de esos animales. El Reginald verdadero nunca se adaptaría. Sabía eso de antemano Warren le preguntó que tan bien montaba. El Reginald verdadero sólo lo había hecho de pequeño en la granja de sus abuelos dudaba si Reginald tenía deseos de recordaste esas épocas .El hedor era persistente agradeció sastre capas de látex que le impedían sentir la totalidad del olor reina te. Warren sabía montar bien. Ella no lo dudó. Tantos. Años de escuelas privadas y snobismo . Una pena que el padre de Bruno se viera marginados de ese ambiente. ..Mejor, de lo contrario tra río ella jamás hubiera conocido a Bruno .

-Quizás luego logre que nos presten un par de caballos que dice Reginald?

Rina se espantó; ella no sabia montar! Se llevó la amno a la cadera cuando un jinete pasó a toda velocidad ante ellos.

-A esa velocidad sin casco y frenos?!

Warren aceptó la broma. Luego le dio más detalles del ancho de la bocha y el peso de los animales . Saludo a un par de sujetos y admiro que Reginald soportará Hasta el final Olivia debía de invertir en caballos también y hasta codearse con el Jet set incluso con jeques!

Warren no se quedaba atrás. Eso sí miraba de el la capacidad camaleón cada de moverse en cualquier ambiente y aeropuerto aceptado. Y su sonrisa! Y claro su voz que era un canto de sirenas…un fiasco!

Pero para ella que nunca se proponía conquistar a un hombre estaba más que bien su compañía . No podía seguir célibe sería una soltero nada y menos ilusionarse por alguien como Bruno mesón le dijo Agatha una vez. Lo que libre cortaba a Rina que aún el no le había dado su conclusión acercando Agatha y Leo. Warren insistió en que Rina compartiera clases de actuación con el..Con "Reginald "sería divertido Rina se excusó aterrada :

-Haría el ridículo. No tengo memoria. ..además quiere que bese por usted a la actriz de turno?

Admitió que no fue una frase educada. La estaba agrediéndolo y eso no era educado.

El sonrió risueño.

-"Kiss the girl for me"cierto es son una frase popular …tomemos un chocolate caliente y hablemos de Rina.

CAPÍTULO 15

"_un buen actor es quien ofrece tan real la mentira que todos participan "_

EN la amistad y en el amor se es más fácil ignorando. ..

Se lo recitó Warren deleitando su paladar .Rina miro hacia afuera de la cafetería Aunque no se sentía cómoda exponiéndose fuera con todo esos apliques. El beber líquidos calientes no era lo más aconsejable para su máscara de látex pero Warren estaba intrigado con ella. Y que en tan directa era Rina su futura alumna.

Interés saber. Si el había notado eso. Warren insistió en el había conocido al padre de robarle. No. Ciertamente Reginald no llegó a conocerlo y de allí en mas la conversación fue un ping pong. A la madre de Rina? Tampoco. Ella había muerto joven. Si. Como era Rina de niña? Normal. Traviesa? Inquieta? Si . competitiva? como una niña primorosa? No. le agradaba trepar árboles? A quien no?

-también Dolly trepaba árboles. ..Por lo que me cuentan. Y si el padre cuidaba de ambas.

Warren meditaba igual que un psiquiatra o psicólogo. Una muchacha fuerte y curiosa que no tiene novio. ..Que es bonita e inteligente.

Rina rió … suponía que ella esperaba algo especial. No pensó en nombrar a Bruno. Warren sonaba escéptico ella se sintió juzgada. Justamente por él ¡su vida sentimental no era un ejemplo : el era un solitario .

-Disculpe cual era la pregunta?

Rina había perdido la pacífica cuando y Warren lo supo.

-Disculpe no pretendo insinuar nada de su amiga.

Que podría insinuar? El se disculpó nuevamente pareció que hubiera insultado a Rina y "Reginald " estaba teniendo la misma sensación. Warren intentó suavizar llama charla preguntando de que se disfrazaba Rina de niña.

-De bruja…lo ignoro. ..de anciana

-De hombre?

Rina sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Luego la cólera la invadió . De que la estaba juzgando? De tener dudoso a gustos? De ser lesbiana? No tenía sentido.

-Que llegar sucede Warren? Es de esos que solo cree que las mujeres deban usar maquillaje y minifaldas? Escotes y coquetería?

Rina se defendió ante la única forma que podía: atacándolo. Warren mostró las palmas conciliador y sonrió.

-Lo se…pero no soy así. Tal vez por eso ella se siente te a salvo con usted o con Agatha. Ustedes le recuerdan a la familia que perdió o..Con amigos. Evita a los hombres que son una amenaza .

Rina intentó calmarse gradualmente. Warren la trataba como a un personaje a analizar y representar. Ella no tenía ningún problema y menos _esa_ clase de problema. El admitir que ella era dulce y…

-Se eso Reginald y se que Bruno la nombra como a una amiga de él. ..de Gaston.

-Una amiga! Si. ..cierto.

-Cómo fuera reconozco que Rina es la muchacha ideal que presentarlas a tus padres.

-Usted la presentaría también?

Rina sintió deseos de preguntarle más y Warren admitió la doble intención.

-Yo…no tengo padres Reginald.

Rina respiró hondo intentando saber el porque ahora Warren le parecía tan irritable.

-A donde quiere llegar Warren? Quiere saber si le atraen los muchachos a Rina? Está siendo poco caballero. Además de creer que todo mundo es como usted!

Porque lo ayudó Reginald? Porque ella insiste en que cada historia de amor truncada termine bien? Y con Bruno. ..

-Maldita sea. Deje de hablar de Bruno!

Warren mismo se asombró de tal petición un par de personas se voltearon y Rina temió hasta que sus prótesis faciales se desprendieran. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas .A eso se llamaba confrontación y no estaba preparada para ello. No podía hacer una revisión de su vida en tal sitio y ante tal persona. Warren estaba cruzado de brazos .

-Se que ella es especial. ..Es fuerte a veces, infantil. Todos queremos protegerla. Ella piensa en otros más que en ella misma usted lo sabe.

-Cómo si ella estuviera dentro de mi…

Rina lo dijo dejando escapar sin pensarlo casi. El simil… la comparación no era el mejor. Le preguntó por fin que quería saber.

-Ella aceptaría su protección Reginald? El consejo de otros? Saber que a veces se cometen errores no sólo por ayudar sino por no reconocer debilidades!

Rina se rindió:

-A veces es usted un hombre muy confuso Warren! Que se le está cruzando por la cabeza? Apenas la conoce. Habla de Rina Cómo de un cachorro callejero herido luego Cómo si ella fuera una super heroina. Y parece estar a punto de preguntarme si ella usa mi ropa!

Warren había alzado una ceja suspicaz y Rina cayó en cuenta también de sus propias palabras. El gesto de Warren fue similar a : " usted fue quien lo dijo no yo". Ya era suficiente! .

-Es usted un maldito idiota Warren!

Rina rebuscó en su bolsillo trabajosamente hasta dar con un par de billetes arrugados.

-Warren usted anda de aquí para allá buscando complejos en otros …una figura paterna y todo eso! Bueno si y que? Dolly y Rina pasaron más tiempo con su padre que con su madre. No son femeninas. La madre era un ángel, la historia de amor se truncó si. Ese padre fue madre y padre si ve algo femenino en ello. Tal vez le atraigan los hombres poco masculinos por eso. Agatha y yo somos diferentes todos lo somos y ella esta cómoda con nosotros lo estaba con usted pero veo a usted no le importa eso. Rina tiene un amor platónica se imagina con quien y cuento con su silencio.!

Rina se puso de pie dignamente y dejó los billetes en la mesa . Warren retuvo las toscas manos de "Reginald "

-Déjeme explicarle Reginald!

-no! Intente explicarle a Rina lo que no le gusta explicarme a mi!

"no hay noche tan larga que al final no encuentre el día" o aún mejor: "quien no se ama a sí mismo no puede amar a otro "…Dolly recitaba aquella mientras la veía llorar en silencio. Rina se había despojado de su doble personalidad y luego entre sollozos intentó explicarle a Dolly lo que Warren le había dicho. El primer impulso protector de ella hubiera sido aconsejarle que no le diera mayor importancia y siguiera con su vida. Pero todas esas preguntas había taladrado la cabeza de Dolly culpando se también por la crianza de Rina. Culpa. Un extraño término. Rina debía de ir a la clase teatro pero solo le dejo un mensaje escrito a Warren dudando que respondiera. Dolly preocupada fue a su trabajo y la dejó aplicándose hielo en los párpados y buscando unas gafas anchas que Agatha le obsequiara. Dignas de una diva. Le había contado por teléfono a esta los planteos de Warren . Agatha prefería darle un consejo personalmente . Nada mas alejado de expectativas románticas.

Rina decidió hallar consuelo en los de siempre : Bruno y Gastón este última estaba más que feliz de tenerla allí y enseñarle los nuevos productos . Réplicas de personales clásicos lo que lo llevó a delirar sobre los viajes de Reginald y su idea del contrabando. Bruno sólo le hizo un gesto para que se despreocupara : Gastón estaba algo loco. Pero Gaston le pidió ayuda para hablar con Reginald. . Una idea loca realmente. Rina intento disuadir a su amigo como pudo. Otro terrible problema en el que Reginald estaba metido!.

Un nuevo cliente sorprendió los tres. Warren entró sonríe zona tímidamente Bruno salió de detrás de la caja registradora para saludar a Tío. Rina se sintió incómoda de verlo de allí. Furiosa exactamente. Gaston lo saludó más que amigablemente y le tendió un dulce : dejaba la lengua azul le advirtió. .tarde porque Warren ya la tenía de

Tal color. La boca dijo unas palabras amables y contacto visualmente a Rina que estaba a la defensiva .

-A ti te buscaba. Creí que te hallaría con Agatha.

Rina sonó fastidiada al responderle :

-A veces suelo reunirme con personas de mi edad!

Bruno y Gaston no comprendieron pero Warren notó.

-Veo que has hablado con Reginald ya…

-Si. Me agrada como Agatha.

-Cómo a todos!-Warren suspiró _ven .necesitamos hablar.

-No lo creo!

Bruno intervino ya que Gaston los miraba confundidos.

-Ve Rina. Warren, te veo más tarde Gaston y yo hemos hablado el primer número de ese cómic que pediste.

Rina decidió no hacer una cena desagradable allí y se despidió pasando ante Warren no y caminando rápido. Warren intentaba tragar saliva azul con fuerza

-Rina espera le debo una disculpa a Reginald y a ti…además podrías ayudarme.

-Yo a usted?!

Se cruzó de brazos irritada y Warren respetó aquel sentimiento.

-Creí que nos tuteábamos. Solo Reginald me trata de usted.

Cierto. Con Warren se delataba siempre. Eso no lo disculpara. Había faltado a clases. Se había sentido enferma mintió sin sonar amigable. Warren era un seductor nato y ella una víctima más. La invitó a hablar ella dijo que no tenia tiempo. Hasta que el insistió y ella notó que la casa de Wilma estaba cerca.

-No…-Warren carraspeo -ni sería apropiado. Bruno y Wilma no están.

Rina casi resoplo. .. buen momento para ser caballero! Antes La había hecho víctima de todos los complejos posibles! Cedió :

-Me rindo! Debe ser un ligar público o puedo invitarte a mi casa? Tendré que casarme contigo si pasamos la tarde juntos?

Warren silbo del admiración "Reginald no se equivocó. Si Qué eres fuerte. ..irónica. .."

'Warren me están fastidiando las indecisiones y créeme yo soy una contradicción constante!

Rina perdió la paciencia:

-Estoy en contra no De tus palabras Warren por algún motivo que ignoro has hablado así de mi Sin conocerme. Estoy si a contramano de la vida. Odio al destinatario que solo te quita sin razón, odio a quienes no ven la felicidad bajo sus narices y la pierden. ..

Warren lo aceptó como un berrinche.

-Igual yo aunque no lo creas – dijo inesperadamente -cual fue todo última decepción? No me la cuentas sólo piensa.

Rina abrió un palmo la boca "maldito idiota! "Por si fuera poco era irónico! Se refería a que ella se había decepcionado con él? Por lo que el era!

Doy por sentado que Reginald no pido callar lo que hablamos acerca de ti. No soy tan bueno para pedir disculpas Rina, favor malinterpretado o fui brusco. Igual que tu piel siento ayudar a otros y así creo confusiones, finjo lo que no soy. Tal vez no me abre que quieras ser actriz.. Ser otra persona. Tan vivaz y decidida capaz de todo por otros

La elogiaba? Si, ella necesitaba eso en este momento. Entonces la había tenido juzgado mal eso era todo después de todo Warren no era tan mal sujeto. Esa actitud la desarmó. La pidió que lo disculpara ante Reginald. El era visceral también. Rina se enorgullece para De su interpretación. Un macho defendiendo lo suyo.

-Tanto como eso…-Warren meneo la cabeza -además de eso…de Teo y Leo y Agatha y en fin. Tengo un par de días ven acompañarme a una biblioteca

Imperdible cita! Rina hizo una mueca y el bromeó :"te comprare dulces su te antenas callada "

-Ay!Warren quien te entiende?

-Sólo Reginald! -lo admitió y le estiro el brazo tendiendole la mano -amigos nuevamente?

Ella dudo.

-Rina sólo hemos tenido un mal comienzo .

Cierto. El y "Reginald " se entendían mejor. Atracara primera vista!

-Piénsalo no te puedes pelear conmigo soy el maestro de tu amigo, el tío de tu amigo, el colega de tu amiga, y seré tu amigable profesor de actuación!

Warren la hacia sonreír irremediablemente debía de tener un complejo con el algo de lo que Freud hablaba comer zona a andar a su lado. "no se que le has dicho a Reginald pero estaba enfadado contigo Warren ".cierto. Y era por noble soltó la mano.

-Pero ven niñita investiguemos!

Rina sin sus gafas parpadeó intrigada. Había. Warren ya había hecho migas con la directora de la biblioteca y le sonreía como para derretir la. Rina a la conocía desde adolescente y no habían logrado nunca una sonrisa así aunque ella, Gaston y Bruno frecuentaban desesperados aquel sitio en BUSCA de respuestas a ultima hora! Volvió a la solitaria . Saludos con un grueso volumen que hablaba de dragones .

-Te preocupa que a Bruno le gusten los dragones?

-gustarle? Le fascinan!

Rina leyó unos fragmentos que el señ los describía como Buenos o malos. Ambiguo?esa era la idea justamente ¡Warren lo dijo sonríe do y cerrándose uno de los libros .Un animal prehistórico .Nada como un dragón cabalgando en el cielo. Majestuoso y libre. Para otros un castigo para orientar sinónimo de alegría para occidente un demonio que venia a castigar.

Warren mismo diría que todo esto se oía como los cuentos que le les razón su padre Rina opino igual: el suyo hacia lo mismo. Tal vez el influyera en la profesión de Dolly!

-Buenos "Sherlock " cual es nuestra próxima misión?

Rina esta sonriente y animada. El llano inquietudes risita que disparo miradas de desaprobación entre los cohetes dos concurrentes y murmuró :

-Creo "Watson " que…

Se acercó peligrosamente a Rina para susurrarle al oído y ésta se ruborizó

-…debemos visitar nuevamente a Leo.

Era hora de que se comprara un auto. A veces solía andar en bicicleta y tenia deseos de recuperar esa costumbre. Ella tenía una. Además la de Dolly que solo requería un par de ajustes. Sonaba a invitación . A estas alturas ella estaba con ventaja por el inapropiado comportamiento de Warren así se que podía decirle que había suplantado a Reginald aldea en las clases aunque eso significará justamente el fin de estas y conformarse sólo con verlo en el teatro y rodeado de otras personas .claro ese era el problema . Warren decidió que repararla la abandonada bicicleta de Bruno es la invitó ya que estarían fuera de la cochera ya la vista de todos. Para Rina ese era un problema mayor pero a simple vista nadie pensaría mal de ellos. Rina estaba tan acostumbrada siendo "Reginald " a estar dentro de la casa de Wilma con Warren que debió de sobrenatural decir do que no habían cambiado nada de sutil cuando el la invitó a beber un refresco dentro. Le preguntó si su amigo Reginald estaba mconfirme con las clases y ella no mintió: lo estaba y muy agradecido además. Luego el silencio los invadió.

-"Booh"! -Se burló ella -ya estamos solos!

-Sin bromas. Solo has asistido a un par de clases de actuación y aun no te apruebo.

Cierto pero era muy buena actuando el mismo lo había dicho durante la clase de improvisación. Ella deseo morderse la le guardar luego de decoración eso "Reginald " era su mas grande actuación y Warren no la aprobaría por ello más bien estaría furioso pero que agradable era estar en aquella casa con el enfrente sentado tranquilo sin tener que fingir ser lo que no era! El debía ser ir igual y eso no podía olvidarse . Porque quería volver a ver al tonto de Leo? "misterio. Mala cosa esa frase terminaría soñando con Warren luchando contra dragones!

CAPÍTULO 16

"a _la verdad se llega por la razón.. .Y por el corazón"_

Rina disfrutaba cada momento de las clases de actuación aunque debiera 'compartir,' a Warren. Definitivamente no le temía al auditorio y menos al escenario sentía un vértigo embriagador la vez que subió y el advirtió el estremecimiento; cuando acompañó a Dolly a su trabajo el sentimiento todo no había sido tan intenso. Se lo Confesó a Warren que estaba orgulloso de su alumna. De ella y de todos.

Warren le dijo que Reginald había hecho grandes progresos y que las lecciones no tardarían en acabarse. Rina no deseaba aquello en absoluto. Luego su charlan se volvió más filosófica como cuando los actores debían prepararse para ser rechazados en un papel .

La lección de "Reginald " fue un poco mas difícil porque Warren estaba empeñado en que bailara y Rina temía hacerlo como una mujer y quedar en evidencia. Reconoció que Warren práctico también allí algunos ejercicios como los se las lecciones de actuación. "relajarse. Soltarse. . .desnudarse "aquí Rina abrió los ojos y lo vio de pie Cómo dispuesto a dar un discurso.

-Desnudar la alma y la mente despojarse de prejuicios! Usted puede bailar Reginald!

Bien con que era eso! Con tal que no comenzará a hablar de Stanislavski y Gogol! . Eso lo dejo para otro horario la clase misma de actuación. Rina lo veía a unos metros de el y pero sábado cuanto persianas sus alumnos! Si lo vieran en privado dictando le clases a…

-Todo por hoy!

Warren palmeo y el grupo comenzó a despedirse. Como siempre contaba con runa para que le ayudará a clasificar vestuario para los demás grupos y ella lo seguirá fielmente sin cargar caja alguna porque la caballerosidad de Warren no lo permitiría . Ella misma urgó en una de esas cajas muy tras el le señalaba la habitación contigua que seria su hogar .sintiendo zona Rina sacó una nariz de payaso y se la calmó frente te a uno de los espejos. Warren le acercó una corbata multicolor y ella la tomó la colocó rodeando su cuello.

-Dolly era muy buena ha vuelto do nudos de forestales. Papa no era un hombre formal pero si la ocasión lo requería se vestía muy elegante.

-Déjame enseñarte …

Warren le había dado a "Reginald " algunas lecciones sobre nudos de caballeros pero esta vez tomó otra corbata y se colocó en el espejo tras ella para enseñarle el nuevo mas simple Rina se mostró satisfecha al terminar y el botón con un tono nada melancólico:

-Supongo que es igual a que un padre deje que veas como se rasurar por la mañana aunque tu seas un niño pequeño. ..Un poco de complicidad

Y eso daba seguridad. Se lo dijo así y ella asintió .Que bien se entendía con Warren. O todo los padres debían tener iguales costumbres! . Warren se acercó para acomodarle la corbata pero se dijo a sí mismo :

-No bese a una dama sin su consentimiento. ..

Claro. Reginald lo sabía también ,una pena que esa regla fastidiara el acelerar las relaciones ...alguien la cumplía en estos tiempos?

Tanta sólidas y la corbata no era más que otro sólo fálico! Rina había perdido la noción de la hora . Por esa vez "Reginald " teoría clases por la tarde. Warren excusó iría fuera donde había más enséñale para hablarle a Reginald por su celular. Rina no estaba dispuesta a fastidiar se ella misma un momento agradable. Si Warren llamaba a alguien sería a ella misma así es que rápidamente tomó el otro celular de su bolso y cerró la puerta para fío tos y una voz apagada que preocupó a Warren.

-Seguro de que esta bien Reginald?

Lo convenció de que sólo era un resfriado y que se comunicaría cuando estuviese mejor. Warren un poco contrariado volvió a la sala.

-Todo bien?

Rina lo observó a través del espejo y Warren dijo que no había más lecciones por hoy tenía mucho que arreglar allí. Instalar mejor la improvisada cocina pero prefería ocuparse del teatro en si. Rina lo acompañó nuevamente al escenario.

-No hay Cómo esa sensación.

.El aplauso hace que lo olvides todo…el publicidad esta allí y hasta lo oyes respirar.

Warren y ya estaba sobre el escenario y abría los pero solo que el necesitaba ese afecto más que cualquier otro…esa presencia del público no por vanidad sino justamente por la falta de afecto. "acostarse de de día. El esperar "ese" momento . Actuar es igual a fingir.

.

Warren lo dijo con un tono resignado que la sobresaltó. Luego sonrió plenamente y la invitó:

-Ven visitemos nuevamente a Leo.

Rina parecía intrigada con esa nueva visita. Leo estaba tras su piano con un gesto solemne. Su bata blanca su cabello Hasta los hitos medio barbado y ojos cerrados tras su gafas azules en un gesto definitivamente extasiado . Continuaba con la idea de un música y dijo que imaginaba como "Dante" había hallado su "Beatriz" en el paraíso. La música se sentía sol negro. Ni Warren ni Rina se atrevieron a quebrar besa inspiración sólo se miraron a los ojos. Oyeron

a Leo hablar de amor. Por primera vez Rina no dudo de ese hombre " si la redención estuviera para ti representada en una mujer?-la pregunta figurativa no era sólo para Warren – que te mantiene tan enamorado que te hace estar lejos de la vanidad o la codicia y muy lejos de la infidelidad. Nada como la verdad del amor…

Leo di un acorde fue al y Warren frunció el entrecejo y no pudo evitar la pregunta de Rina.

-Porque no estás con Agatha entonces?!

-Ella me rechazó. ..

Leo no sonó ofendido ofertas días sino totalmente consternado. Decidieron dejarlo sólo. Rina estaba aún más confusa.

-Algo me hace pensar que tu sospechas más. ..

Se lo dijo a Warren cuando ambos se detuvieron en la acera. Este le preguntó si tenia las llaves de la casa de Agatha.

-Claro! Soy más que su empleada. A veces pienso que que sería más prudente que la cocinera y la encargada de la limpieza vivieran con ella.

Warren la siguió Rina traspaso el jardín y abrió la puerta de entrada. Guardo las llaves en su enmarañado bolso y gritó hacia lo alto de la escalera.

-Soy yo Rina!

La respuesta tardó.

-Quien?

-Rina. no oyes? Estos aquí con Warren .

Warren se mantuvo a distancia. La voz de Agatha ni siquiera había sábado somnolienta. Que Nada se despojo de que abrigo y lo dejo en el sofá con familiaridad. Iría a la cocina para ver sus estaba en orden. Todo salvo una pila de platos para asear. 'a veces olvida asearlos "

Warren estiró la mano a Agatha que bajo la escalera impecable con una falda negra y una camisa blanca de cuello en alto se había maquillado y peinado con algunos mechones que le caían enlaces frente como le gustaba a Rina.

-Hola…

Warren. .._completó el sin soltarla.

-Claro…Warren. ..-Agatha sonrió y se acomodó el cabello en las sienes

-ya que es esa locura de actuar que no nos conoces odio cuando haces eso!

Rina llegaba con una bandeja. Pidió a Warren que la asistiera luego dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Agatha y la atiborrado a preguntas.

-Hasta pasado por la ropa. Desde me Que hay que de las compras que te mencioné? A dos calles de aquí venden esos zapatos que te recuerdan a…

-Creo que iré por un poco más de dulces!

Agatha se levantó del sofá y caballeros a mente Warren se puso de pie luego de Rina sirvió el té ante la frase solemne de Agatha :

-Olvida y serás olvidado! Olvida sin motivo. ..El deseo de olvidar. ..querer olvidar es armar más!

Rina no comprendió. Warren parecía muy concentrado .Hasta que Agatha lo miró :

Ya han recitado "Romeo y Julieta "?no la recuerdo. .. No lo recuerdo como a todo..

Warren respiró hondo y tomó la mano de Agatha sin que Rina comprendiera:

-Quiere una cerveza Agatha? Me han dicho que tiene sustancias muy útiles. ..aletargado efectos ..

-Efectos de que?

Rina parecía ser invisible para mano. Agatha se puso de pie y ella pensó que iría a la cocina sólo camino o en círculos. .

-Aletarga los efectos de :esto". Y "esto" tiene tan poco glamour Warren! Porque no lo explicas tu que No ese acento inglés formal como su fuera tu voz en off en un documental sobre mi vida?

-Dejen de jugar ustedes dos!

Rina perdió la paciencia por Warren palmeo solemne y obedeció el pedido de Agatha:

"_**Agatha estrella del teatro mundial ha a dedicado su vida a estén desde las juventud y nos ha deleitado a lo largo de décadas. Pero como toda estrella que se apaga lentamente nos privó de s u presencia en las tablas antes Los primeros síntomas de una posible enfermedad "**_

Rina había palideció pero Agatha sólo hizo unaanreverencia agradeciendo do a Warren.

-Que...enfermedad?

Rina los miro ambos alternativamente pero Agatha pareció cederle a Warren la respuesta :

-Gen apo 24. Afecta la salud cognitiva resulta dela descomposición de las células y no sólo por esto sino como un trastorno cerebro que se vuelve contra su mismo. Alzheimer.

Rina sacudió la cabeza. Agatha era joven. Que disparate decían ambos? Agatha bajo la mirada y Warren se interpuso.

-Así es. ..

-Mi cerebro comenzó a morir es todo. No hubiera soportado estar ante miles de personas y olvidarse mis líneas. .olvidar todo.

Todo. Rina Lo repitió furiosa. Agatha no verano sustraída o torpe simplemente olvidaba a las cosas . Había preferido una salida drástica y misteriosa. Y sobre todo le había ocultado a ella la verdad!

-has rechazado a Leo por esto! El no te engañó no te abandonó. ..Tu! Te oí lamentarte siempre de lo mucho que se amaban y como él se distanciaba. ..Y has sido tu quien se alejoó de él!

La voz de Rina a se ahogó. Silencio. Agatha sólo daba eso. Por orgullo por no admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Warren parecía entenderla. Rina estaba desilusionada .Agatha contenía sus lágrimas con pericia.

-Comencé a olvidar las melodías de los temas que Leo componía. Luego mis aretes en los taxis. Los nombres de mis amigos y familiares incluso me costaba recordar tu nombre..

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Cada detalle. Warren fue ahora el sostén de Agatha que parecía implorar el perdón de Rina tras ocultarle algo tan grave.

-Creí que te ayudaba. Que confiabas en mi!

-Agatha escucha se que hay tratamientos…

Warren la tuteaba amablemente pero Agatha alzó la mano. Hacía tiempo había negado el tal vez para aceptar el no . Rina a sólo le lanzo furiosa una frase antes de salir de aquella casa :

-No confiaste en mi!.

A los minutos Warren la alcanso camino a su casa. Agatha le había pedido que fuera tras ella. Bromeó diciendo que olvidaría aquella desilusión que le causara a Rina . Y ahora Warren la tomaba de los hombros pidiendo que la entendiera

-No es su culpa Rina! Ha trata de evitar el dolor a otros a Leo a ti y a aunque público. Los evitó ver su degradación.

-Eso o evitó que la comparecieron? Es orgullosa y autosuficiente!

Rina dejo que Warren le dejará las lágrimas igual que autosuficiencia una niña. Por alguna razón Warren siempre lograba calmarla .

-Soy una idiota como no me di cuenta. A veces hasta equivocaba ni nombre! Sólo busco hacer felices a otros creo que puedo solucionar todos los proveedores quienes me rodean y no reparo en ellos.

Warren desconsolado dejo que apoyará la cabeza en su pecho. Le acarició la cabeza y Rina olvidó el unos minutos así Hasta que el reflexionó :

-Bien por tu. Tal vez debiera volver con Leo. .El amor consuela y resplandece el corazón es como el sol luego de la lluvia. ..

Ella alzó la cabeza y se separó de el algo perturbado Warren continuó;

-Pero claro también se dice" ni me molesta el e galope es que una podré confiar en ti"

Rina se sintió tocada por la frase sugerente. Ahora no era el momento para confesar semejante verdad o más bien el engaño de su parte aunque el hablaba de Agatha y siguió con sus citas.

-"La primera vez que me engañes será ti culpa la según tan la culpa será mia' , ven olvida esto te enseñaré mi nuevo telescopio un esta en casa de Wilma.

A embargo le pareció la mejor idea Warren había acondicionado perfectamente el cuarto sobre blanco cochera. Estaba prolijo. Una biblioteca en forma errática, algunos adornos que recordaban el cine, un perchero y ningún retrato familiar. "oblivium : dijo y pareció lamentarse de la enfermedad de Agatha aunque el conocía a un par de doctores en Londres.

-A veces olvido como tocar el piano o demás cosas. Algunas líneas. ..imagina eso a franquicias escala y sentirás como ella no te drama recuerdos no afectos. No sabrá quien es ni quien fue .Nuestros recuerdos son lo que nos definen. Somos guardianes y prisioneros de ellos.

Warren ajustó el telescopio. Y luego acercó dos butacas. Rina parecía más calma.

-Asteocitos células que apoyan a las neuronas y a la sinapsis pero cuando estas fallan. ..leí sobre el silicio como actúa con el aluminio, tal vez sea una esperanza. No sólo se debía a los olvidos todo indicio sino también a los cambios de humor, la irritabilidad, las dificultades motrices, lao desorientación. Han hecho avances sobre la gamaglobulina

-Habrá cura?

Warren respiró hondo.

-No pero atenuarse efectos. BAN 2401 ...Así se llaman la droga, esto puede ser causado por diversos factores también herencia. Pero quien sabe acerca de la verdadera familia de Agatha? Ella misma a escrito el guion de su vida incluso el dramático final . Leo tenía derecho a elegir estar con ella o no pero Agatha se lo negó

Warren le hizo un gesto para que mirara por el telescopio al cielo y ella obedeció llegando a esta conclusión con una sonrisa :

-Descubres estrellas como descubre talentos para la actuación.

El lo aceptó.

-Ocho minutos es lo que es tarda la luz del sol en llegar a la tierra. En realidad vemos lo que sucedió en el cielo tarde.

Poco romántica era ver la luna por un telescopio río ella el pareció algo incómodo.

-Sabía la luna. Nos muestra siempre la misma cara y gira alrededor de la tierra sin tocarla..

Rina pensó que hablaba de si mismo y con respecto a ella justamente. Lo que le ocultaba y el hecho de que gravitan a en torno suyo siendo cómplice de cada locura dijo que a Reginald como hombre de mar le hubiera gustado ver estén telescopio, quizás se lo enseñará luego. Y pidió a Rina que lo convenciera de unirse a las clases de actuación. Ella sitio pánico de verse descubierta. Así es, se pondrían más y más entretenidas, con juegos grupales, dramáticos y demás. Harían una función benéfica sería lo idea para la ciudad y tal vez Agatha si asistiera y no sólo entre el público. Warren convencía a Wilma de hacer igualen la galería. Abrirla al público gratuitamente y que me mejor con la nueva obra Boris el talento que residía allí un vecino más. Solo Ivan rechazaría tales términos para un artista suyo. Seguía descubriendo facetas de Warren que le agradaban. Hasta preparó la merienda.

Últimamente sólo Reginald hacia eso por ella y a runa le fascinaba tal atención. Mezcla de cariño y buena voluntad ya que Reginald y las tostadoras no se llevaban del todo bien. Rina le dijo que de niños con Bruno habían compartido juegos y licuados allí. A Warren le agradaba que le contarán lo que se había perdido de la infancia Francia desuso sobrino y Rina se asombro de poder hablar de Bruno como si fuera sólo un amigo. Rina deseaba descubrir si Warren en sentía atraído por "Reginald" , en particular por _ese _Reginald. Warren lo saco a la luz en la charla. Lo admiraba por los sacrificios que hacía. Por amor claro. ..Como si admitiera que el mismo por ese sentimiento había dado algo más de sí. Pero Rina insistió en hablar de leo y Agatha.

-Ella debió de sentir temor a los prejuicios primero y luego a la demencia al no poder recordar y revivir

Los seres humanos olvidamos por necesidad quien querrían recordarlo todo? .

-lamentablemente que Leo preferirá recordar a Agatha en todo su esplendor porque es como to dos los hombres que buscan mujeres bellas y llamativas.

Rina sonaba muy segura y Warren sonrió algo ofendido .

-No todos. Tal vez aparentamos eso

El no? Rina se esperanza.

más agradable al principio llamado de la atracción pero …

Rina término el licuado

-Entonces amarías a un mujer – se corrigió rápida – en caso figurativo – que no vistiera escotes o maquillaje o….falda.

En realidad se describía a sí misma siendo "Reginald "

El rió.. .tal vez

Se era capaz de muchas cosas por amor dijo Warren pensativo. ..Incluso callar el teléfono sonó y Warren se puso de pie extrañado . Rina aprovecho para robarle algunas galletas dulces se su plato al tiempo que lo oía realmente sorprendido:

-Monty? …si..Te escucho …es solo. .No creí que recordaras el teléfono de Wilma. Vera claro.

Hablaba con su amigo el actor

Warren no parecía muy animado fue amable pero…

-Nadie mas que tu podía encargarse de ello. Te felicito. -pausa.-con que piensas invertir…si es el mejor sitio.

Warren se notaba cauto. Le habló a montar de aunque pequeño teatro y de sus planes luego terminó con una terrible frase para Rina "si claro la extraño. Dile eso a Vera"

Con el rostro algo transformado regreso a la silla . sacudió la cabeza sonriendo se compuso y le puso al tanto :

-Mi amigo Monty estará a cargo de organizar el festival de Shakespeare. Pero se harán un tiempo para venir aquí.

Pareció resollar abrumado y Rina le pregunto Un no deseaba verlos .

-No…no ..Es eso…es inesperado.

Tal vez Warren no estaba tan orgulloso de su carrera de actor ante estos dos colegas. Rina sintió curiosidad y lo reto recitándole :

-Tengo miedo de tu miedo.

El río.

-Al parecer soy un buen maestro!

Lo vería y la premio con postre incluso renovar. Nada mal ella Warren y "Reginald " siempre habían sido un buen trío. Lastima que solo eran dos!

CAPÍTULO 16

"_dad una careta al hombre y dirá la verdad"_

Un color amarillo ocre. ..culpa. Wilma se deshizo de la marchita planta que decoraba un rincón del comedor ignorando los altos niveles etílicos que contenía su clorofila gracias a "Reginald " , con mirada inocente Rina a prometió regalarle una planta igual y Wilma le agradeció para ella parecía lo más natural del mundo que Rina estuviera en aquella casa aunque era ahora Warren quien la invitará a las claras se veía que Wilma tenía un par de problemas en su cabeza: uno era el futuro de Bruno y el otro la muestra de los nuevas obras de Boris. Tal vez sólo fuera Lo delirante un poco de action painting. Rina debió morderse la lengua para no mencionar que la brillante obra estaba firmada por Quintin un perro! Warren había montado guardia fuera del atender y en efecto Quintin había hecho si misteriosa visita y salido de allí dejando un rastro de huellas perrunos de diferentes colores. Reginald nada sabía y Rina ignoraba como decirle que su mascota sería el autor de un fraude artístico! Warren le había sugerimos la ambientación para tal evento : una mascarada. Inspirados en la obra "Hernani" tal vez y los bocetos agradaron a Ivan hasta el delirio. Bacanales y un poco de "el fantasma de la ópera "

Tal vez tuviera más en un cuento de Poe.

A Warren le divertía dar mas y mas ideas. Los tres estaban entretenidos cuando Bruno llegó y cerró la puerta azotando la. Al parecer había tenido un mal día en el trabajo. Wilma no pido contenerse y le reprochó el trabajo mismo. Rina sintió que era hora de marcharse pero Wilma la detuvo.

-Se conocen desde niños tal vez te hago más caso a ti que a mi.

Bruno resopló y fue Warren quien medio entre madre e hijo.

A las Warren defendía todo trabajo relacionado con el arte. Solo le aconsejó que soportará un poco mas en aquel empleo. Suficiente para que Wilma lo mirara por sobre sus gafas.

-Tu eres bueno para dar consejos pero no para seguirlos Warren. No has trabajado seriamente un solo día de tu vida!

Warren se ofendió dopaje a pesar de unidos carácter mesurado y Bruno se avergonzó de su madre.

-Lo hice Wilma trabaje en las propiedades de mi familia. Además vivía de mis actuaciones.

Wilma hizo ante esto un gesto relativo y completo la frase de Warren.

"Y además mantenía a mi medio hermano mayor " no es así Warren?

Bruno y Rina abrieron un o almohada la boca y Warren bajo la vista. Solo musitó:

-Creí que lo ignoraba se.

Wilma se quitó las gafas y respiró hondo.

-Ignoraba mucho del hombre que amé y fue momento esposo. Pero sabía mucho acercarse tu y de lo que eras capaz de hacer por tu familia El padre de Bruno era un jugador compulsivo además de un soñador grandioso

Bruno la miró por primera es con ojos llorosos. No ignoraba eso de su padre aunque apenas tenía recuerdos de este. Rina comprendió entonces que Wilma había llevado sobre si el peso de la casa, la familia y el futuro .Ver uno se volvió a Warren :"es cierto? Tú nos mantenías ".Warren respiró hondo. Eso no lo hacía sentir orgullosos. Apenas supo de esta inesperada familia a la muerte de su padre se ocupó de esta .

-Pero que era yo? Sólo un actor…a tu padre le agradaba también el arte escénico. … como decían los amigos de la familia "vivir de la mano a la boca sin plan para el futuro "

, al menos me rodee de buenos consejeros y supe como reinvertir. Saque las empresas del borde de la ruina.

Warren se permitió una trágica sonrisa.

-No creas que ti abuelo fue mejor que tú padre. ..niega a tu padre Cómo Romeo! Era pensado momento jugador y apostador, despilfarrador habilidoso y mediocre empresario. Como esposo no se negó a ningún desliz. Anfitrión y bufón de una fiesta .Si Qué sabía sorprender! Vaya si lo hizo nos sorprendió con una familia extra y para colmo antes de su matrimonio! Como vez Bruno este árbol genealógico tiene un tronco torcido! Te hubiera agradado tu abuelo debías de verlo con los rayos de sol en su frente, su piel suave y blanca y por supuesto sus buenos modales. Tal vez Cómo dices Wilma el "fracaso " debe de estar en nuestra sangre! Pero no temas Bruno a estas alturas sentía amigo Gastón debe estar hablándole a tu jefe para que note despida sabemos como conservar buenos amigos!

Rina lanzó una risita y Warren le dijo. Que Bruno no estaba hecho para trabajar tras un escritorio ni llevando traje o maletín.

-Acéptalo! Yo temporada soy un buen ejemplo pero Bruno debe encontrar su lugar.

Hubo un tenso silencio que Rina rompió. No estaba años tirada a ver tan abatido a Bruno y menos a Wilma.

-Te acompañaremos a la tienda .

-Gracias. .creo que debo de ir solo. Veré como continuo en ese trabajo o en otro.

La frase era un desafío para Wilma. Warren recordó :

-Aún tenemos algunas propiedades que puedes administrar Bruno.

Warren le hizo un ofrecimiento que hizo sobre ir a su sobrino por fin.

-Me dices que somos millonarios Warren?

-El dinero no es tuyo Bruno!

Wilma lo lanzó sin mas. Y Warren alzó la .mano para detenerla. De alguien debería de ser salvo que quisiera donarlo. Ella hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Warren es hora de que ocupes tu tiempo en algo más que ayudar a los demás!

Wilma se resignó tomó su maletín y recogió los bocetos. Terminaría de trabajar en su cuarto. Rina decidió marcharse luego de que Bruno saliera no sí antes decirle a Warren que había resultado un tío magnífico. O era solo un papel que representaba

-No…Aunque a veces es útil hacerse pasar por lo que uno no es.

Rina se sintió tocada por la frase. Tal vez Warren se refería su nuevo papá película de " consejero familiar ".

Agatha se río de la frase cuando sentada en el loco bodega su casa Rina se la relato imitando a cada uno de nosotros implicados. Había recibido a Rina minutos antes. La joven con ojos llorosos había golpeado la puerta de esa casa y se había hecha donde a sus fibra Os preguntado puerilmente :"me reconoces? "

-Claro tonta como habría de olvidarte?

Agatha de solo olvido desconectar la tostadora pero aun en medio de la cocina regada de rebanadas de pan Rina insistió en el tacto de Warren.

-Nadie tiene tanto _charme_ como Warren!

Agatha lo dijo como un elogio irremediable

vez tengan razón, iré a ver a los especialistas en Londres ..Se lo diré a Leo a su tiempo y como pueda.

Rina se esperanza de ello. A Agatha le agradaba Warren.

-Y a mí! -Rina se Lo dijo hasta sorprendida.- Creí que era vanidoso al principio pero….

-Se ve que esta atraído por ti!

Agatha no dejo que la desmintieron.

Rina se dejó caer en bella sofá! Gran cosa. A pesar de todo creía que Warren estaba atraído por Reginald. .

-Agatha diámetro rutinarias un campana con " Reginald "?

Rina se lo preguntó divertida.

-Más que eso! Unas pintas de cerveza aunque no cm creo que me cure como sea comenzaremos a anotar toda la información formación importante que debo de llevar conmigo. Anímate tal vez compartirás otra tarde se deportes con Warren no siendo Rina claro. Anda ve con Bruno a ver si se reconcilió con su madre yo estaré bien!

Rina obedeció. Se detuvo ante la casa de Wilma antes de tocar la puerta para por un canal deportivo en la televisión .voy no estaba en la tienda. O… no … era Bruno. Distinguir esa catarata de insultos masculinos tan característicos justamente cuando un hombre ve a su equipo favorito un derroche de testosterona. Increíble! No tenis ni cricket o cricket. ..

Éra Warren!

Dolly venía persiguiendo a Rina para llegar juntas a casa. Distinguió su hermana camino a la casa de Wilma. Se detuvo junto a aunque hermana oyera los gritos sin en tender.

-Que es eso?

Rina habló en un murmullo.

-son más últimas esperanzas de que Warren no sea heterosexual!

Dolly reprimió una risita y la tomó del brazo para alejarse de allí.

-Si él _fuera _heterosexual te complicaría la vida hermanita no? Tendrías que dejar de amar platónicamente a vino y preocuparte por conquistar a Warren. Ya veo! Pero no quiero más de ese tema!

Y Dolly no habló más ... realidad no opinaba eso.. confundió a Rina que por fin veía progresos en Reginald luego de estos meses de lecciones transmitidas.

Este apagó la Computadora apenas le vio le dijo que la veía cansada y luego le mostró su traje.

-He adelgazado!

Rina lo miró y se asombró de lo buena que era su hermana hasta para copiar el más mínimo detalle de esa ruda cara.

-Mira los botones se abotonan menos el último …..Los desabotono así…delicadamente… aprendí eso!

Rina sonrió le hablo sólo de las lecciones pero supo que Reginald no le diría si staba seguro de ellas y Rina calló el resto. Pero Reginald era un hombre por más rudo que fuera y sabía que Rina hablaba se Warren con más que admiración. Con amor y le agradeció la buena acción hecha para que el tuviese una oportunidad con la mujer que amaba. "el amor también navegará Hasta tú puerto y en callará el amor nunca naufraga. Vence tempestades y no necesita un faro para llegar a tierra. Se guía por las estrellas y el viento y sabe donde de esta su destino!"

Warren había pasado por la galería y había visto a la servicial Julia preocupada por las invitaciones especiales. Ivan había delegado estas a Wilma y Wilma a ella aunque desconocía de personalidades ilustres. Warren dijo que le ayudaría. Julia suspiró aliviada y le cedió su lugar frente a la computadora. Luego Warren se encargaría del resto en su casa mas bien el teatro ya que se estaba mudando allí. La invitaría a la función benéfica. Julia se ilusionó.

Luego Warren salió de allí y a medio camino halló a Rina

-Que bueno que no renté una bicicleta!

Warren se lo dijo observando las largas piernas de Rina escapando de una minifalda de Jean gastado.

-Ven . Ayúdame a convencer a Elmo.

Se preguntó de que? . Nada una idea que tenían para la exposición …peligroso! Rina sabía que Reginald no se había contenido y le había citado a Elmo del plan para conquistar a Olivia que consistía en cultivarse y ser educado Indirectamente claro! . Siempre estaba en su taller con su overol y sus manos engrasada se. Sonriendo de verlos juntos. Estimaba a Rina. Sabía de su eterno amor imposible Por Bruno y solo la veía entre Reginald y Gaston un poco de otra compañía masculina le sentaba bien.

Warren como un niño se perdió dentro del taller viendo un par de motos y Elmo la miró severo :

-Al menos no vistes de hombre hoy! Te veo salir de tu casa a la se Wilma crees que nadie lo te ve pero. ..

A Elmo le caía en gracia eso . Meneo la cabeza. Reginald se vería ridículo en determinados sitios. Rina chisto para que bajarán la voz y como pudo le explicó el tema. Más bien la mentira. Luego se oyeron las expresiones de Warren.

-Terrible romántica resultante ser! Pero mira ..Tu chico sabe de autos y motos! -Elmo pareció satisfecho

-_No es mi chico! _El es el tío del Bruno! El profesor de Reginald y mi profesor claro.

Ya veía. Elmo alzó una ceja suspicaz. Warren salió del taller y Elmo le señaló un par de camionetas estacionadas a un lado.

Rina prefirió buscar a Quintin que a veces solía escaparse para visitar a su amigo . a los minutos Warren se acercó señalando una camioneta de enorme ruedas.

-Aunque ni lo creas Julia estaba interesada en ella.

Rina se sobresaltó de solo imaginar a Julia tras el volante de semejante monstruo de metal.

-Cierto pero preguntó todo y más carrocería y detalles… al parecer ella y Elmo hablan de autos a menudo. Julia es curiosa

-Warren lo admitió y Rina vio nuevamente la mirada cómplice en los ojos de Warren. Desde cuando lo sabia? El sonrió apoyándose en la pared. Pareciera que era desde siempre.

Elmo había sido un par de veces el paño de lágrimas de Julia. Hasta los ex novios de Julia reparaban allí sus autos como Julia participaría de la exposición Warren pensar que seria un buen detalle estacionar fuera de colección que llevarán sobre si posters de algunos cuadros de Boris estaba fascinado con la idea siempre y cuando le dejarán conducir algunos y Elmo tenía la suficiente confianza con sus dueños como para concederle eso.

Regresaron al teatro la idea de la función a beneficio tomaba forma. Los niños se entretenían en sus clases y Warren había elegido una obra sencilla de un autor desconocido. Una comedia a costumbrista casi de enredos pero de época. Principios de siglo con toda la ambientación que eso suponía. Ya que había peinadores entre las alumnas e incluso costureras, el vestuario y lo demás estaba terminado. Rina no se asombró de que le diera el papel principal el tomaría el otro protagónico. No la aterraba el público sino el beso que debía darle a Warren uno robado y luego una bofetada para salir airosa de escena. Para el resto de los alumnos sería fácil. Todos habían aprendido la técnica y separar la ficción de la realidad pero. ...esa escena ... Rina ya tenía hasta pesadillas. Dolly dijo que sólo era nervios escénicos omitió la palabra pánico Agatha le dio algunos consejos. ..Como continuar el beso... realmente fuera del escenario! Warren querría eso?

Por lo pronto Warren tenía algunos problemas de horarios. Y Dolly justamente halló a Rina en la sala al regresar de aunque trabajo . Había dejado la máscara apoyada grotescamente sobre la mesa de la sala y paseaba furiosa de un sitios a otra descansa sólo con sus medias y una larga camiseta blanca.

Sabes lo que me dijo Warren?

Dolly busco un postre lo subió en sendos platos dispuesta a oírla y esparció generosas abundante crema sobre este.

-Me dijo _a "mi"_, a "Reginald " Qué me dedicaría todas las mañanas de que vida!

-Te oyes?tu eres "Reginald "!Es lógico que quiera cumplir contigo y no descuidar a la vez el teatro!

Dolly habló con la boca llena de helado pero Rina no se calmaba. Cerró los puños.

-Pero él no lo sabe!le dedicaría se a un hombre sus mañanas y su desayuno!

-Bueno. Eso lo supones tu!

-El!

Dolly se atragantó casi.

-Que mas da igualmente él te da clases a ti a "Reginald " por las mañanas y lo ves todo el día prácticamente! Rina estas si tienes do celos de "Reginald "!sientes celos de tu misma y para colmo terminaste con la vida de un vegetal inocente embriagándola en el comedor de Wilma!

Dolly la hizo sentir culpable y Rina la miró con odio. Cierto y además estaba engordando. De esas clases de modales en la mesa!sui alter ego resultaba dañino.

Al día siguiente fue a la clase de teatro el vestuario no podía ser más femenino y delicado. Harán último ensayo con peinados incluidos. Como todos sabían la líneas Warren improvisado un poco en la lección. Quizás que El leyeran párrafos de irás Hasta que tomo uno de lo libros con la actitud de quien desea recibir atarlo a un buen precio

-Thomas Huxley dramaturgo inglés. .defensor del transformó Smith. Defendía el feminismo y demas. Estudió a monos artrópodos parecidos a los hombres y vio determinadas costumbres. Aun así se obsesionó con el tema de apariencia. Esa necesidad del alma , de psiquiatra de ser el otro sexo o ambos. ..

"esto me esta poniendo do nerviosa de que habla? Pero que bellos ojos verde mar! Y su voz!oh Rina en que piensas? "se reprendió a que misma y sintió terror cuando él la miró directo a los ojos. Se hundió en su asiento "lo sabe! Sabe que soy "Reginald "si…"

-Veremos algunos ejercicios de este tema y ayudarán a meterse en personaje!

Rina suspiró. Estaba pálida. Por un segundo había creído que…pero al final de las clases Cómo siempre lo ayudaba a ordenar todo para la próxima lección con los niños y Hasta preguntarle como iba Reginald con los Buenos modales.

Warren estaba sentado directamente en el centro del escena revisando las notas de la obra.

-Me agrada la obra en particular tiene algo de dramático. De diera de época. Vestidos de corsés y magnifica fiesta y Hasta una revelación el galán que acecha en secreto a la chica inocente. ..Ah!La se no piensas igual.

Warren había sonreído casi con complicidad.

-Me agrada aunque el amor en estos tiempos no es tan fácil o romántico. Nos enamoramos de quien no nadie corresponde.

Hablaba de "Reginald "?en ese momento Warren sólo pareció ser un hombre con el corazón desecho por una mujer. Y Rina adivino que el también odiaba los finales felices

-Ja!No los odio. Siempre y cuando no comiencen con una bofetada como en esta obra aunque el beso lo vale!

A propósito de eso y de las técnicas. El se alertó serio y Rina se sintió sonrojar .

Warren le recordó la técnica se puso de pie y le estiro la mano.

-Ven es fácil!

olvidó todo lo que el me dijera y dejo que se acercará. Había cerrado los ojos portal e después de todo su personaje nada tenía que hacer en tal escena. El aleteo de una mariposita en los labios sólo eso. Nada serio ni duradero. Había perdido la noción de lo que Warren historia. Si la tomo del mentón o no, en donde estaban sus manos. Un segundo lejos de la realidad para cuando abrió los ojos. El había tomado su teléfono y estaba indagando acerca de Olivia

-Si padre era dueño de un conglomerado de empresas años aparecer ella se graduó en arte o algo muy alejado de la negocios. Vivió en Europa sus prometidos eran banqueros o ricos que solo había. Heredado sus fortunas. Se dedica a la caridad y a la vida naturista cuando puede. Le agradaba viajar. La prensa parece sorprenderla siempre en situaciones cotidianas.

Deberia decir que se veía como cualquier persona normal. Rina río ante esa afirmación y observó la foto de Olivia en un yate lejos del glamour de una bikini vestía pantalones blancos y chaqueta azul. Su sonrisa era agradable.

-Reginald será un hombre muy feliz! A propósito de eso : como esta Agatha?

Al menos pensando en un nuevo tratamiento. Rina llevo a Warren a verla y Está se animó. En especial porque Warren la trataba con admiración pero como a una colega más. ..Al menos Está vez no bebieron cerveza! Agatha estaba orgullosa de haber ingerido en Rina a tal punto de que esta se decidiera por la actuación . Adivinó la escena que preocupaban a Rina :

Tengo en cuanta que jamás debes besar a otro al menos no De la forma que conoces

Rina no era una experta. Ella nunca besó adolescentes a escondidas. Solo a un muchacho que ya búsqueda vivía allí. Ese beso debió de ser de Bruno! Como fuera luego en la universidad. .aquel novio. ..Y un mal final! Agatha le dijo que había visto a Julia y que esta le preguntó por Reginald. Rina se alertó por el tomó. Agatha le advertía que Julia seguía ilusionada con el falso Reginald. Al parecer nuestro amigo es un galán! Dijo Warren divertido ignorando el efecto de sus palabras en Rina .Agatha robo uno de los últimos brownies de la bandeja y pidió ver la escena en cuestión Allí mismo! Warren se había negado algo nervioso también.

Si sobre el escenario el talento de Agatha era fascinante su insistencia bajo este fue abrumadora de. Warren se vio frete a ella como un adolescente tímido dispuesto a darle su primer beso. Rina se sentía más cómoda allí en la sala de Agatha donde se respiraba aire escénico pero reconoció que Warren se salió de libreto. Definitivamente aquel beso no tubo nada que ver con el talento de un actor … sus dedos. ..ah! sus labios tibios delgados. ..Su postura Rina no quería abrir sus ojos. Le hubiera atado ver la serenidad de los ojos de Warren atreves de la máscara de "Reginald " la animaban a . Y Rina agradecía la intimidad que "Reginald " había logrado con Warren para Al menos tener algo de dominio de los esta vez. Agatha aplaudía y daba voces en otro idioma. Tal vez la razón ella tampoco fuera una representación. Tenia sus gafas puestas y aseguraba que seria la narradora de la representación infantil a beneficio.

Rina a algo furiosa y frustrada Dolly odiaba ser cruda pero lo seria de oírla lamentarse

-Tendría que estar con Bruno! Desaproveche todo veste tiempo! Por él me vestir de hombre!

-Por él? No lo has hecho por Reginald pero sobre todo por Warren. Y te das cuenta de ello porque? Creías que era gay .Por el te convertiste en esa criatura se plástico y látex y pelos y…

Dolly suspender y Rina pareció más cosas aterrada aún.

-Y porque seguir con la farsa entonces?

-Porque te enamoraste de Warren y como mujer te subestima atención Creías que no puede as conquistarlo o no tenias nada que ofrecerle! Te enamoraste apenas lo viste primero con esos niños luego consolando a Julia, guiando a Bruno, actuando y adorando a Agatha! Incluso haciendo do caridad y organizando lo que sea hasta enamorado de Warren Hasta de la firma que acaricia a un perro! .

-Tratas de decir que me atraen los gays?

Dolly intentó calmarse.

-Hermanita trato de decirte y hacerte ver que el amor Está ahí en él, entre el y tu. al menos de ti parte gracias a Dios por idea él no ama a "Reginald "!

-No?

-No! Él ya te conoce y pasó tiempo contigo eres tu la que se enamoró de el _siéndolo _que no hombre mas bien cuándo finges serlo. Lamento romper tu corazón pero el no se acercó te atraído por "Reginald ".

Rina se dejó caer en el sofá. No podía ser cierto!

-Mentira no lo amo!

-Embustera embuste mentira s disfrazada con artificio. Infundio o farsa , engaño .

-Que bien empleaste toda la tarde en buscar definían es por la red!

-No todavía recuerdo definiciones del diccionario! -Dolly se cruzó de brazos -mamá adoraba las palabras cruzadas. Tal vez por ello tu resultante un enredo!

-bah! Warren en todo caso no fue engañado no es ningún inexperto!

-oh oh! Tu tono es de despecho si despecho igual . que has sabido de él

Rina sacudió la cabeza si estar dispuesta a ceder,ella no sabia nada. Claro soporte suponíamos Dolly la acusación.

Quieres la definición de _justificación? _O de identidad , tiene un sinónimo: conformidad.

Rina resopló:

-No tienes por ahí la definición de _absurdo?_

No. Para ti caso solo vale la similitud con _mentira!_

Rina hizo un berrinche :

-Estas de mi lado?

-Es tu lado el correcto?

-Exitista!

Rina se fue a dormir malhumorada. Debía de hallar en Warren algo que recitar a las ideas de Dolly. O al menos algo que la desencantara.

Warren debió de sentir lo mismo que ella con aquel segundo beso y esto hacia que Rina se enfureciera aún más. Bruno se viable ser su _único _enamorado o menos que único sueño imposible! Y entonces…Porque e la transportaba el que Warren no diera más indicios de masculinidad " esta distraído hoy…no tiene nada que contarme?" Rina bajo su identidad falsa lo espeto y Warren

Se vio casi ruboriza favor. El Vestuario era sencillo e impecable . seguían las lecciones en casa a de Wilma y ofrecía estar ridículo dicho en materia de modales.

-Al parecer usted ..-Rina mas que "Reginald " carraspeara mientras veía como el preparaba copas para un brindis -se esta. ..enamorando!

-Reginald! -Warren de su pecho -no me acorrale! Como Shakespeare decía " más se logra con una sonrisa que con la punta de nada espada ".. Como el estoy feliz en la primera etapa del romance en la que no se aun si soy correspondido. Es muy pronto, hay confusión en medio pero esta incertidumbre me agrada y me divierte. Si uno apresurado el fin tal vez no es el que desee a propósito. . Pude ver si u dama en na búsqueda por Internet. Lo comprendo. .El porque se siente te atraído por ella. Digamos sana curiosidad. No es de buena inmiscuirme en la vida de otros pero…

…claro él lo había hecho! Rina se sintió tentada de más.

-Hoy todos estamos expuestos! Y dígame. ..Siempre alguien busca mas datos de usted por ejemplo. ..

Warren se sintió tocado. Debió de siquiera el blanco de el rechazo de mi historia al parecer. Debía a donde quería llegar a un sujeto como Reginald. Tan viril . Simple. De ideas anticuadas. Warren se estaba cruzando de brazos y eso significaba que estaba expectante. Quería descubrir alguna foto de el tal vez. No de representaciones teatrales. Tal vez algo picante. ..

-Ya veo Reginald. Alguna foto indecente. Como cualquier persona pública.

Warren resto importancia a la curiosidad se Reginald. No era morbo.

-Algo así como una foto impúdica. Sin ropa. ..

-Ahh!Y las hay de esas?

Rina se estaba sintiendo do incómoda. Tal vez quería llegar a saber si había alguna foto en una red social de él y otro hombre. No tan explícita. Pero el tema derivó en el cuerpo de Warren. .

-Claro he adicionado de adolescente para varios papeles y hecho algunas tomas pero como fuera también me han atraído ciertos papeles poco tradicionales . No tengo complejos con mi cuerpo. Cuando se actúa generalmente se esta desnudo es decir despojado de propios sentimientos, sometido al ojo público. El cine es mas estricto con respecto al cuerpo pero vería una foto sin cicatrices, bien tonificado por la forzosa gimnasia! De bailar si lo prefiere!

-Cuando baila usted se menea demasiado.

Warren dejo escapar una risita.

-Cierto Reginald -Warren parecía divertido ahora -que preguntas pueriles. Meneo la cadera el trasero Tengo un magnífico trasero. Usted debe tener unos pectorales increíbles de tanto levantar fardos no?

Rina lo miró caso con odio. Podía distinguir cuando Warren tomaba por tonto a alguien : simplemente lo provocaba

-Si un magnífico trasero y solo por eso Reginald! Ya? Quiere preguntar algo más?

Rina frotó sus falsas manos , Rina debajo de la máscara estaba roja de irá.

-Si…de qué color. ..Le gustan las. ..corbatas?

-Las que convivencia el vestido de la dama en cuestión!

-Tiene una respuesta para todo!

Warren meneo la cabeza pesadamente.

No Reginald, no para todo eso desearía en algunos -momentos

CAPÍTULO 17

"_cuando estés en duda di la verdad "_

dos 16

La vida es como un cuadro cubista que encaja en cada forma.

INVITACIONES ESPECIALES . A pesar de que luego la exposición estaría abierta al público en general . Sobres dorados y ribeteado se que esperaban ser abiertos por sus desconcertados destinatarios …

el tiempo se detenía allí entre las sombras de las butacas

.Warren estaba satisfechos de todo lo hecho allí desde enseñarle a Reginald hasta levantar ese teatro de sus se escombros . ..Más bien del olvido. Y allí estaba todo el elenco adulto sumado en el último ensayo. Rina incluía ya sabiendo de memoria sus lineas y sin temor a fallar. Warren orgulloso dio un paso atrás luego les indicó como ponerse en línea para recibir los saludos y aplausos y hacer la reverencia. Rina jamás olvidaría ese momento y menos el resto de sus amigos y vecinos pero un aplauso en especial les helo la sangre.

Provenía de lo más oscuro de las butacas caso no Warren pudo distinguir al espectador no invitado Hasta que avanzó.

-_Bravo!_

_Agatha y _su solemne_ capa _colorguindacon_ falsa piel negra _Hasta_ tenía aunque _boina _ francesa y _su_s _zapatosstileto.Se había maquillado y peinado en salto y estaba más que conmovida. Warren le agradeció con una mano en el corazón y se acercó para invitarla al escenario y presentarla a todos si es que eso era necesario. Rina no podía creer que saliera de su escondite o que recordaras la dirección del teatro! Verla allí pareció iluminar el escenario. Luego de saludos y demostraciones de admiración permaneció junto a Warren y a Rina para tomar su puesto de narradora en la obra infantil .

Hasta Rina sitio deseos de llorar al verla rodeada de niños preguntón es y saltaron es. Lo cierto es que Agatha brillaba ante quien fuera incluso dejando que Warren la dirigiera. Warren adivinó como se sentía Rina y la miró como su le dijera " lo hemos logrado!" tal vez la noticia corriera y pos críticos llegarán a esa función. Como fuera Agatha sabría que decirle a los curiosa periodistas. ..habría que ver si tenia valor para enfrentar a Leo .

"un príncipe azul. ..El siempre viste de azul! " eso la oyó decir Dolly. Rina bailaba en el .dio de la sala descalza y Dolly intentaba descongelar la cena. Inútil decirle que Teo seguía celoso de Reginald . Rina sólo hablaba de Warren y ocasionalmente de Agatha. Todo era perfecto. La representación de los niños sería primero y luego llegaría el turno de ello.

-Festejar emisión la función . Bar y así podremos por fin ahora bailar con él!

-Con él? EL..ah! El tío de Bruno;, tu profesor de teatro, el maestro de Reginald. Warren el elegante claro. .. No caigas de esos tacos y no comas es tu brillo labial!.

_Lo _ intentaría. Al menos!

La función fue un éxito y todos estaban allí sólo faltó Reginald aunque le deseó buena suerte y no quiso armar una confusión mayor

Rina estaba nerviosa. Compartía el camarin con el resto de las muchachas y vaga decía las palabras de Warren tras escena . Agatha estaba con ellos. Los ojos brillan , se habían apoyado en el brazo de Warren antes de tomar su lugar de narradora "gracias por devolverme a este sitio Warren !"

-Nadie la Olvidará eso es lo importante!

Leo estaba sentado en la última fila nadie lo reconoció tras su gorro sus gafas y su vestimenta negra de sport. Lloró ante cada frase de Agatha y soporto por primera vez estar entre el público su ramo de flores fue el más vistoso en el camerinos de las muchachas. No necesitó leer la tarjeta . Warren entregó un discreto ramo a cada una de su actrices. Fue muy hábil en alejar a los periodistas. Bruno y Gaston se ocuparon de dispersarlos incluso Teo que para el momento que lucia un traje muy formal . Se sentó cerca de Julia con Dolly a un lado , Ivan y Boris se mezclaron entre el público y Wilma disfruto de una noche fuera luego de mucho tiempo de dedicación al trabajo . Rina no puedo dormir esa noche. Le esperaban mucho estudio pero definitivamente sabía que ese era su camino el teatro más que otra forma de actuación.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hermanita!

Dolly se lo susurró antes de ir a dormir a su cuarto exhausta . Aun así Rina sentía que algo le pesaba ..La mentira.

Como no quería descuidar a Agatha fue a verla todas las noches previas a la función. Paso ese aparecer por la casa de esta luego de ir al festejo Agatha no se sentía de tanto ánimo para ello. Puntualmente un ramo de leo llegaba al teatro y ella lo llevaba a su casa.

dio un silbido al ver a Rina de tacones con su cabello miel suelto y el maquillaje discreto que Dolly le corrigió un poco tenía un vestido floral con hombro cubierto y algo de volado en el frente.

-Pobre niña! Duele tanto maquillaje?

-No te burles! He suavizado estos zapatos semanas y me torcido los pies claro pero. ..

Rina estaba satisfecha de su aspecto.

-Wilma logró que los periodistas no montarán guardia más la salida de tu casa tiene sus contactos pero. ..

Agatha sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría. Lo que ocultaba. Abrazó a Rina maternalmente .

-Disfruta.

-Dolly pasará fuera la noche también.

-Ah! Esta madurando…

Agatha guiñándole un ojo le dijo:

La noche es joven Y tu eres hermosa y tienes un hombre que te ama cerca. Y. .Si si déjame hablar. Es así. .rara vez me equivoco no pienses tanto en como o porque solo disfruta lo que te depara por el momento el destino "

Una buena frase. Todos mirábamos las estrellas esta noche incluso Boris recostado en un improvisada alfombra en su atelier. Ivan iba de un sitio a otro clasificando obras cuando oyó la voz desesperada de Boris:.

-Huyamos Ivan! Volvamos a nuestras raíces! Recuerdas cono nos conocimos? pintando graffitis en las paredes del Subway!

-Bueno... También orinabas las paredes. ..

-si Cómo sea!-Boris se incorporó tomándolo de los tobillos- seamos hippies. Recorramos el mundo en una casa rodante y vivamos de hacer retratos a turistas! Dejemos la galería en manos de Wilma vivamos de rentas!

Ivan carraspeó intentando sacudir las manos de Boris.

-Prácticamente ella la maneja ya . Que bueno no? Salvo por Julia y…

-Véndela a un artista uno que tenga aires de negociador. Lo que sea…dejamos que el sureste fluya entre nosotros otra vez! La libertad de crear Lo que sea! Que caigan las máscaras!

Sentía la morada de Warren al otro lado del salón. Cuando era "Reginald " nunca lo noto mirar así sonreía a su alumna favorita. Y pido bailar con ella Rina admitió que no estaba hecha para los tacones más de una vez se había dicho que no volvería a usarlos. La ropa masculina era mil veces más cómoda. Desde siempre. Desde que le robará los sweters a su padre , y alguna camisa…Y una gorra y Hasta unas zapatillas. ..cierto mucho más cómoda. Y a que ve ía eso del maquillaje. Deberían de verla bonita por como era ella naturalmente! Como fuera le costó seguir le los pasos a Warren y menos en un tema pop pero él se las arreglo para guiarla y todo fue risas, incluso cuando la sujetaba con fuerza para hacerla dar un par de giros. "y mira que estoy siendo caballeroso y educado ". Claro el lideraba siempre aunque la frase fue una advertencia.

-Hola! No deberián de servir tantos tragos!

Pero le dio un par de indicaciones más en otro tema y ritmo y Rina supo que el enseñar estaba incorporado en él .Le fascinaban que Warren concentrará su atención en ella que la tratarán como a quien era. Rina.

-Cansada?

-no…

Ella disminuyó un poco o el roto mi y mismo alrededor todos se divertían.

Dejó escapar que debía de haberse maquillado más. Algunas selfies fueron espantosas, él rió:

-Me agradan tus ojos al natural, tus costumbres que no fumes o bebas de más que no seas el centro de atracción que no estés en pose para la espera de algo.

-Estoy algo bebida!

El rió ante la frase de ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente.

-Su definitivamente me agrada que tus párpados no estén recargados de maquillaje. ..humo en tus ojos…

Warren no estaba ebrio. Dudaba que algo le perturbara la razón menos cuando la llevó a una mesa apartada del ruido. Y comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente como si le gustará decir una incidencia.

-Ha Ayúdame tantos términos para determinadas cuestiones. ..acciones o gustos más bien...recuerdo un par boyis o tomboy. ..como sea un ejercicio rupturas también que esconde un mensaje …más que ropa cómoda, sospecho que es igual a Wilma sus trajes sastre algo pasados de moda un traje es masculino e intentas mimetizarse con el ambiente al cual perteneces o quieres pertenecer .

Rina sacudió la cabeza ya entendía por donde venía la charla .

-Lo se -dijo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera – no tiene. Es solo curiosidad de este saber más. ..algún recuerdo de tu madre? No? un abrazo ni ningún contacto. Si de tu padre y el luego padre fue padre y madre. ..Un sitio de amor al que volver. Vestirte de hombre Lo trae a ti…lo siento ….Solo preguntaba.

Acabó agobiado con sus palabras.

-Warren porque insistes? Quieres vengarte por lo que sospecho de tus inclinaciones?

El rió :

-Sospechar suena a prejuzgar…como sea yo alimento esas sospechas. Créeme uno se si te muy cómodo con la realidad que inventa pero a veces necesita un confidente o un cómplice. Me dolería que no fueras eso para mi.

Rina se lamentó de eso también es. En especial del silencio que el le concedía .

Warren señaló luego a un par de hombres maduros que habían oficiado de iluminadores. Acompañaría que a ese par a Tomar un taxi. Rina decir o seguirlo orquesta los conocía bien eran amigos de su padre en aquella vecindario y la idea del teatro los había sacado de su aburrida vida de retiro para insuflar les el ánimo de cualquier inicio . La noche estaba más fría y se avecinaba una tormenta de seguro.

Una vez que el alegre par de hombres estuvo en un taxi Warren pagó por adelantado al chófer e indicó la dirección de ambos. Rina se frotaba los tobillos. Tenía los brazos helados y apenas el taxi se alejó Warren pasó su chaqueta por los hombros de ésta. Respiraron hondos satisfechos .La velada era un éxito. Ya se hacía tarde . Ninguno de los dos Qué a despedirse aún. Notó que Warren caminaba tan pegado a ella que sus mano se robaron. Pasaron ante un público donde la música escapaba hasta la acera.

-Otros que saben divertirse!

Warren sonrió feliz y satisfecho miró al cielo La lluvia cayó por fin pero el dió una voltereta como agradeciendo al cielo dispuestos a más. Rina lanzó una a risita.

-Que haces?

-Canto y bailo bajo la lluvia! Ven!

-muchos han hecho dinero así!

Rina le hizo un guiño y caminó hasta el borde de la acera cuando el tacón se quedó atorado la fuerza que hizo tal que la hizo trastabillar partir el taco y tambalear ante la preocupación de Warren. "maldita sea! "Rina se sobresaltó el tobillo viendo conocer Warren se inclinaba para quitarle el zapatillas examinarlo.

-Duele?-aventuró él tocando el tobillo con pericia.

-Duele más el ridículo! Mírate a ti nunca te sucedería algo así! -ella río de su propia frase y dejó que Warren le apartará el húmedo cabello de la frente.

-Volver al bar es una tontería supongo no veras a un doctor así es que prefiero ocuparme yo mismo de ese tobillo. En el teatro tengo una pomada para masajes .Más de una vez me torcido el tobillo antes de una función.

Warren sonaba de momento un experto pero Rina no se engañaba.

-Sabes que es mas fácil subir a un taxi e ir a casa a para que Dolly me cure

-Cierto pero Dolly no está hay más zapatos en el deposito del teatro . Sécate ,reponte y bebe a algo caliente. Espera a que deje de llover .telefonea a Dolly.

Cierto. Solo le dejaría mensaje le explicaría al detalle Lo sucedido y dejaría que Dolly tuviese una cita tranquila con Teo . Rina se puso de pie dignamente. No tomaría un taxi . No por un par de cuadras hasta el teatro. Se quitó el otro zapato.

-Se resolver mis torpezas.

Warren rió . Esperaba que si.

-Me gusta tu estilo!

Sin mas Warren también se quitó los zapatos.

-No fastidies Warren! Te encantan las jovencitas vivarachas y coquetas cabezas huecas... lo delicado de la estética. Todos ustedes ríen con ellas y las acompañan a ir de compras!

-"Todos ustedes "-repitió él -no te sobre pases Rina aún sigo siendo tu profesor.

Pero se convertiría en su enfermera apenas abrí la puerta del teatro y encendió las luces para conducirla a la trastienda dejando que ella se apoyará en su hombro. Si había llevado hasta el lugar esa máquina de café y el humeante líquido no tardó en invadir a Rina mientras buscaba una bata de seda y aceptaba las toallas que él le te día también sus nuevas pantuflas. El cuarto de Warren estaba al final del pasillo y lo buscó allí para sentarse en el sofá -butaca rojo bajo una lámpara que asemejaba a un reflector.

El no se había cambiado de ropa aún pero había hallado el ungüento y tenía un par de vendas limpias a un lado. Que silencio. Los teatros vacíos debían de dar miedo pero con Warren ella siempre se sentía segura. Sonreía al verlo inclinado con esmero hacia su tobillo , seguro que estaría bien quería dar unos pasos el la tomo de la mano pero se detuvo. ..realmente no quería sentirse sana por entero .

-Me agrada demasiado …cuando me abrazas, me haces sentir a salvo. ..protegida. Nunca puedo sentirte. ..

Se refería a cuándo estaba en su rol de Reginald .Warren esperó. Miró hacia un lado, a la ventana donde se distintos guía la lluvia y pareció querer conducirla hacia allí. Rina se reclina con la espalda en la pared y tardó en sentir a Warren cerca suyo. Es más estaba delante de ella y se inclinaba para quitarle la bata. Rina no se resistió. Se sofoca casi por el ímpetu de él solo puede musitar:

-Espera…Bruno yo..

Por voz jadea ante Warren pareció justificarse :

-Crees que su sospechara siquiera que tu y Bruno tiene alguna esperanza juntos me hubiese atrevido a mirarte? Ni siquiera eso

Rina a no pudo sentirse desilusionada.

Mariposas curiosas…así revoloteaban las invitaciones doradas para ciertos personajes especiales. Si bien la entrada sería al publicidad en general de nos avalan pocos encanta acceso a ciertas salas . Ivan relegó en Wilma esta e Julia y Warren ayudó a Julia con el resto. Leí se aire todo halagado de poder regalar su arte en aquella presentación habían preparada una tarima. Una especie de escenario flotante y su piano revestimientos de dorado estaría montado sobre una nube inflable. Estaba planeado que se desplazará por un riel invisible por los salones. Estramboticamente ideal para Leo. Agatha no se sorprendió de que fuera invitado. Ciertas Ivan no hubiese aprobado a los invitados pero tenia problemas peores en que pensar. Warren si que pensó en todo y antes de que alguien se sintiera avergonzado por no tener un disfraz acorde , hizo llegar las dirección de una tienda con especiales descuentos.

Gaston lo había perseguido por las calles el día anterior para agradecerle , una fiesta friky a aunque criterio porque no ir? Supo de todos asistirían y se animó. No compartía muchos momentos tos así con su amigo Bruno y Bruno no compartía estos con su madre.

Una misteriosa mujer que se había hospedado en el más simple hotel de la ciudad sonreía ilusionada al leer una y otra vez la invitación. Si. Si! Lo conocería por fin! El hombre de sus sueños! La invitación era doble puesto que ella era una de las compradoras de esa obra que se expondría

Las dos últimas invitaciones estaban en unas manos delgadas y blancas con uñas color oscuro metalizado. Los ojos leían rápidos bajo esas pestañas y esos párpados maquillados de un color por demás plomizo . A poca metros de ella en el cuarto de baño una garganta masculina se aclaraba con algunos ejercicios .

-Verá! Cariño. Que es…?

-Una invitación Monty!

Vera sonrió de gusto y dejó el sobre a un lado con una sonrisa feliz .Era hora de reencuentros.

Quien no recibió una invita estaba más que dispuesto a ir si señor! Llegaría en cuatro patas a esa galería! Era su mérito y Quintin no faltaría olfato el aire. Se sentó cómodo sobre su rabia y sacudió la lápida cabeza con satisfacción. Escaparse era uno de sus juegos favoritos!

Pero un par de invitados estaban más que ausentes de cualquier evento. Rina en especial que solo había leído vagamente dormida la respuesta de su hermana y sabía que renta plena aprobación de esta en cuanto a donde pasará la noche aún su piel estaba tibia .Rina despertó por di algo aturdida. Terrible confusión. Rina miró a un lado su ropa y ande Warren todo fuera cuestión de ropa! Podría decirle que era ella quien estaba bajo "Reginald " pero a estas alturas significaba el haberlo tomado por tonto engañarlo ante sus ojos en su propia profesión lo subestimada como hombre pero era un. Amante romántico , curioso y generoso. Rina no tenia muchas experiencias cosas pero Hasta donde de sabía todo había estado en su sitio justo . Suspiró. Todo había estado dentro de los cánones "normales" nada ambiguo o en extremo lujurioso. .corteza así era. Apareció impecablemente despeinado y algo despedido para lo habitual que ella solía verla. Tenia la

camisa no desafortunada del todo y traía una bandeja de desayuno Estaba descalzo pero sonriente. Cómplice. Pensar que era un actor genial a tal extremo

Lo vio dejar la bandeja del desayuno a un lado de la cama mi tras ella se incorporó .

-Al menos no luces con resaca.

-Luzco horrible!

Rina intento peinarse con las manos y él sonrió. Lucía magníficamente enamorada. Caballerosidad masculina pero si ella dando un vistazo al buen provisto tono de siempre No empleo otro., había dejado preparadas en ropa en silla de una un lado de la cama

-Bata de flores o camisa masculina?

Camisa ella ni dudó y él se la tendió sin separarse de ella y ayudando a que se la calzara. No pareció sorprendido dudó y luego invitó:

-Esperaremos que el desayuno no esté tan caliente .He tomado una ducha y te preparé la tina .Ese fue uno de los primeros arreglos de teatro. Agatha dice que es digan de un camerino suyo así es que antes de que alguien más la estrene ve!

Rina se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama .

-Mi cabeza es un torbellino se que la tuya también. ..

-No. Pero lo se – la abrazó y entrelazada las mano de ella. Lo importante aquí somos tu y yo. Nadie mas sin terceros o secretos.

Rina decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de ese baño relajante para escaparse de las palabras de Warren. Son secretos. El había actuado por impulso…entonces ella le gustaba. ..Solo ella claro y …Rina ya dejó de pensar. Volvió a la cama para verlo leer un periódico y señalarle un plato.

-Auténticas croisant francesas. Un delirio no?. Me crees lo que he dicho antes no es así?

Fue serio en extremo.

Ella le responde dio un "si" debe sabiendo que el esperaba que ella dijera más tal vez. Por un momento en te dio a Agatha en sus deseos se detener el tiempo. Si nunca se hubiese hecho pasar por Reginald! Le tendría que haber dicho a Warren esto "Ayúdame Reginald es muy orgulloso como para tomar lecciones. Solo trátame como un hombre y yo le diré cómo deberá comportarse "tarde…

y ahora sabía que Bruno jamás se fijaría en ella! Warren sonrió aliviado. Una suerte que no diera clases hoy. Ninguna clase .besó la frente de Rina.

-Luces como una doncella enamorada y . Engañada?

-Confundida!Tu. .El ….decir. ..Yo te gustó. ..

Este lanzó una risita e hizo un gesto significativa Más que gusto evidentemente.

-Pero voy a confundirte un poco mas! Cocina recetas para ti. Si hasta postre . creme brule!pasta!nada mejor que la pasta! Yo mismo hablaré con Dolly que te parece?

Rina hizo una mueca. Aun era una adulta.

-Cierto …pero a veces sólo uno embauca a las personas . Rina, es el placer de embaucar nada mas!

Warren sentenció sabiamente. Como fuera pasaría el día allí.

Ignoraba se él había telefoneado a Dolly. Se sentía un agradable olor a comida. Warren si que sabía de buena vida tomó un par de pantalones que a él no le quedaban una camisa un suéter y zapatillas . Nada tan cómodo como la ropa masculina! Se atienden el cabello el dijo que le agradaba ver su rostro sin maquillaje. Lo que era gracioso puesto que justamente el era quien la había visto con más maquillaje y apliques y demás .

Tal vez logrará que Warren calmará un poco así su ímpetu. Ignoraba el efecto que había causado en él semejante atracción suba la autoestima de cualquier mujer! Compartir ese teatro en silencio era un actor más de complicidad . Abrió una mesa plegable en la pequeña cocina . No había bromeado: era un magnífico cocinero ella lo sabía, nada de descorchar botellas esta vez.

A pesar de que aquel lugar era un lugar sagrado para Warren estuvo a punto de excitarla en pleno escenario a oscuras. Rina logró escabullirse. En su teléfono bien guardado en la cartera tenía dos chips distintos .Uno era el número ficticio de "Reginald " y el otro el suyo propio. Le e vio un mensaje al teléfono de Warren para posponer la siguiente clase la menos por un día.

Luego de otro encuentro realizar se encontró dormitando en uno de los sofás envuelta en una manta multicolor. Había tenido una pesadilla evidentemente ya que sintió la voz de Warren llamarla Reginald . Terrible! Debía ser la voz de su conciencia! No era tan grave…se había hecho pasar por otra persona pero era por una buena causa! Lo terrible razón verlo vestido ilegal impecable sólo un poco de salones donde pero sonriente, un gay con pocas convicciones!

Warren no tardó en compartir la manta con ella allí en el piso y chocolate mediante.

-Porque estas tan callada?

Lo inquirió por fin adivinando que pasaba por esa cabecita v

-Me hago preguntas. ..Que haré cuando deba enfrentarme a una audición? Y me refiero a una cámara. ..A otras personas. ..

El sonrió besando le la frente ya veía. .comenzaría por una bit part un personaje que no dice mas de cinco líneas. Tranquila. Le veía madera de intérprete. Un personaje sólo es una segunda piel por un tiempo.

-Agatha dice que nadie puede llevar una máscara por mucho tiempo porque las cosas fingidas vuelven a su estado natural.

Warren asintió gravemente con la cabeza. Rina se animó :

-Eso nos incluye a nosotros...Es decir a ti ya mi?

Warren ahogó una risita:

-_Nosotros_. No somos ninguna mentira o lo dudas acaso? No De mi parte años menos.

Lo único que debían pensar era en volver a la realidad Warren la tomó suavemente del mentón .ella debía continuar con lo que era su vocación. Rina asintió pesadamente y resopló :

-Si todo fuera tan fácil que estuvieras allí siempre. Tan fácil y cómodo como esta ropa!

Ni Rina había meditado sus propias palabras pero Warren si.

-No es la ropa sino quien la luce. ..No tienes presente a alguien solo por nombrarlo más bien por callarlo en tu corazón. Igual que una niña que juega a ponerse los zapatos de un madre. ..Es solo saber cuales son tus sentimientos y que deseas.

Cierto. Rina resolvió volver a casa. Luego le devolvería la ropa. Warren había dicho que bueno que aquel vestido ya estaba seco aunque ella salió de allí con ropa que no era la misma con la que llegó a .luego Warren retuvo las manos de Rina y las besó. Estaba bien si eso era lo que ella quería.

Rina estaba lista para marcharse a lo minutos. Saldría por la puerta del escenario sólo se detuvo para echar un vistazo al teatro en penumbras .Warren la tomó de la mano para acompañarla a la salida. Debería retomar las lecciones Reginald. Las últimas .Rina bajó la mirada.

-Porque siente que algo no está bien? Ni romántico ni perfecto. ..En cierta forma…te obligué a…?

Warren sonrió besándome un cuidando su frete con la de ella

-El problema es que estas razonando lo que ni siquiera debes pensar! No siempre termina bien en una buena esperas actuar sólo por un buen final …sabes "Julieta "aún no cae el telón.

-"Julieta " termina muerta! -Rina sacudió la cabeza recordando las palabras de Agatha -ningún gran amor termina bien!

-Pero hay "grandes amores " eso es lo que importa!

Warren sonaba más serio que esperanzado. Rina le permitió un último beso y se alejó. Prefería recordarlo así elegante y caballero. Nada de velas o violines o rosas sólo complicidad .

Dolly la recibió en la casa dispuesta a oírla y ser su confidente pero Rina no sabía por donde comenzar . Su cabeza era un auténtico revuelo. Culpa. Dijo Dolly ,falta Se sinceridad. para como Julia golpeó la portada con dos envoltorios que delataba postres inundada de flores y con sus párpados sombreados de rosado De seguro traería chocolate .Dolly desmontó el sofá cama de la sala una el más y las tres bajo la misma manta se e tragaron al brutal femenino de películas románticas y dulces. Cada una tenía una visión distinta del tema. ..Dolly la esperanzadora, Julia la mas utópica y Rina la más pesimista. Rina sólo se animó a originales que tanto le agradaba no los autos.

-Demasiado!-Julia le replicó con la boca llena- cuanto más excéntricos mejor Elmo lo sabe.

Dolly intercambio una rápida con Rina. Claro a veces Julia hablaba de autos pero ambas creían que lo hacía sólo para satisface al galán de turno. Luego de darle vueltas al asunto terminó dormida entre los cojines.

Rina no resistió y fue a la cocina a ayudar a Dolly a ordenar antes de dormir.

-Porque lo hice Dolly? Cómo pude enredarme así?

-Esta es otra de tus grandes idea no Rina? -Dolly supo que no podía animarla.

-No comiences! No fracasen lo se no lo hice!

-Lo oí. . Pero esas ideas de este hacer algo nuevo de lograrlo todo a costa de los demás creyendo do que es bueno para ellos…para quien sea! Como cuando le enseñaste nuevos trucos a Quintin

-Es muy hábil con su hocico y demás!

Rina resopló. Si Dolly supiese de los cuadros.!

Su hermana mir lado la ropa perfectamente doblada que debía devolvérsele a Warren .tal vez Hasta "Reginald" lo haría por que no? Era fácil ser tal sujeto frente a Warren. Una máscara eran iguales a una actitud.. . Como fuera.! Un corazón intrincado. Rina odiaba eso no estar preparada para las sorpresas. Despertó a medianoche creyéndose en brazos de Warren. Ella ya tenia suficiente con la historia de amor frustrada con Bruno: enamorada de muchacho perfecto, popular, atractivo….Bruno debió de darse cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él. O debió darse cuenta de que _él _estaba enamorado de ella! Pero Warren. .. Era tan distante a un hombre real! Tan prolijo y afectado! Impecable, un snob. ..Eso superficialmente el resto ella lo conocía. Warren terminaría siendo un sujeto común que quemaría las tostadas y olvidaría pasear al perro! Siempre y cuando Warren si se sintiera atraído por una vida en común. No lo confesó. No a _ella_! Se lo diría si a un hombre .Si seguro. .."Reginald " hablaría con Warren de hombre a hombre…de plástico! Aunque Warren fuera un actor consumado.!

CAPÍTULO 18

"_nuestras mentiras son reflejos de nuestras carencias te apetitos de lo que no somos y de lo que deseamos ser _"

Un flor de color encarnado ocupaba el lugar, aquél en el que su antecesora planta aficionada al alcohol su malogró ."Reginald " la observó con culpa creciente a través de los párpados cubiertos de látex. Llamó a Warren . Desde fuera por la ventana podía ver que el telescopio estaba preparado para ser usado así es que dedujo que Warren estaba en su habitación sobre la cochera .estaba tan ansiosa que ya comenzaba a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación. Rina se sonrojó bajo la máscara. Había entrado. después de todo la puerta estaba entreabierta. A un lado la ropa masculina .El panorama no le era del todo desconocido aún así se sonrojó bajo la máscara de látex .El torso de Warren estaba completamente desnudo, una rodilla flexionada escapaban de la sabana al igual que parte de la pierna. Dormía serenamente pero le pareció una trampa más bien para alguien, aunque lo observó entre fascinada. El cuerpo de Warren estaba buen formado y tonificado no tenía una musculatura excesiva pero denotaba una afición deportiva . Un puñado de vello rojo cubría parte de pecho y se extendía Hasta la cadera justamente donde ahora descansaba el resto de la sábana. Rina tosió despertando y Warren se desperezó abriendo sobre los ojos lentamente no se percató de Ayúdame presencia hasta unos segundos después en que dijo con naturalidad :

-Buenos días Reginald!

Rina asintió y lo acusó luego:

-Usted duerme muy desea tardado!

Y usted está muy ceñudo Reginald! Deme unos minutos -Lo esperare abajo

Rina decidió escapar más bien de esa forzada intimidad. Warren si dormía en esa forma. Ciertamente había dormido muy abrazado a ella y en cualquier posición pedo "Reginald "no tenia el porque saber eso! Warren bajo impecable como siempre estaba particularmente sonríe te hoy y Rina temió por más

-Rina dice que ha presencia dobles funciones debió se ve bien a saludar…

-Yo…bueno ya sabe…

Rina debió mentir ayudada original Agatha y Dolly. Que el alumno de Warren no asistiera a ver a este y a su amiga era una falta. Al menos el verdadero Reginald vio videos de la presentación y la felicitó . Igualmente las representaciones ya habían terminado pero Warren que Agradeció el suceso cultural en la ciudad aseguró que los esperaba otro evento :la exposición de Boris. Y si que esperaba verlo allí Rina estaba más cosas fundida que antes . Warren le proporciona desayunar allí y repasar algunas lecciones de protocolo. Rina sólo bebió abundante café y lo oyó canturrear. Podía comparar o no pero él estaba tan feliz como aquella mañana en la que despertaron juntos.

-Quiere decir algo Reginald? Está muy callado…

-y Usted exultante!

Cierto. Pero tenía buenas razones dijo. Mentir no era nada bueno y decir la verdad era liberarse de un gran peso.

Como sea Interpretó ella: al menos le gustaba una mujer y no se mentía a si mismo ..debía de ser eso lo que quería decir "estoy feliz de enamorado!"

A Rina el corazón le latió más a prisa. De ella?oh oh! Usted me entiende! Hasta pareció un poco avergonzado y evitó la mirada luego dijo por fin:

-Ya sabe…esta muchacha y…yo.

Rina intento que solo "Reginald "hablará más que como un confidente un padre o algo así. Había intimado. Cierto pero el no daría detalles. No claro aunque le pareció interesante adolescente enamorado. Ella había hablado así alguna vez?

-Rodé como un dado, caí en una trampa femenina!

Rina sólo espero más y Warren no tardó en lanzar lo todo sin perder la expresión de encanto.

-Supongo eso aunque es más que un enamoramiento. Eso…

Rina trago saliva. Warren estaba enamorado y de ella! Era terrible! Ella no se habla planteado más. Debía hablar aunque de momento tenía un numero en la garganta!

-Warren debo…decirle. ..Antes. ..de…

-Advertir me? -Warren lanzó una risita -ella llama es magnífica. Es Rina! Sólo quería compartirlo con usted Reginald que ella las mi amigo. Solo para que este tranquilo portal e lo que siento todo por ella es genuino!

Rina no dudaba eso. No quería admitirlo pero al menos no dudaba! Warren le pareció ahora cualquier sujeto que en un bar habla a de su chica con su amigo

-Quería alardear conmigo!.

-Oh no Reginald yo no me aproveche de la muchacha! Tal vez. Más bien fue a la inversa!

-Que pasó Warren? Me Está indignando!

Warren sólo sonrió como si hubiera Qué gastarle una broma.

-Lo siento Reginald. Que interpretó? Sólo estoy esperando un tiempo para que ella descubra lo mismo que yo.

Eso …o ..seria mejor decirle que ella no era quien creía. ..Que no era "Reginald" una confesión brutal luego de que el le dijera que la acabar. Amaba a una mentirosa! Pobre Warren .

-como sea todo ahora depende de ella sabe que aquí estoy para lo que sea y quiera. Para oirla y contenerla…

Rina se mordió el látex Hasta sentir sus propios labios esto empeoraba! Y Warren parecía estar realmente esperando que ella dijeron algo.

-Es usted un gran hombre Warren con todo lo que la palabra _hombre_ implica. ..

Warren sólo asintió y luego de limpiarlo que yo las últimas lecciones de parte de su alumno . Rina no lograba concentrarse hasta que Warren lo felicito y estrecho la mano aseverando que todo saldría bien. Rinoplastia no esperaba que aquella fuera una despedida.

Dolly estaba en su trabajo aun y Rina jamás la molestaba en este. Le pareció egoísta ir por un consejo a Agatha. Ella debía pensar en el inicio de un tratamiento y no preocuparse por más. Debía de hablar con Warren como Rina. El no estaba en el teatro. Mi daría sus últimas cosas desde casa de Wilma .

Ni se sentía en una obra dramática. ..Menos en una. Comedia romántica!

"Oberon y Titania vivían en los bosques y con su poder ayudaban a quienes empresa día aventuras casi imposibles a ser realizadas "…pero ese par que Rina halló ante ella distaba de una pareja mágica. El hombre había abierto la puerta de casa de Wilma con una sonrisa

Vestuario a Madonna de capa sobre sus hombros un chaquetón con diseño de príncipe de Gales gris y un sombrero igual . A Rina le pareció la clase sensitivo que interpretaría desde un mayordomo forma al a una genial villano No parpadeaba. Sus ojos verdes surcados de diminutas arrugas eran serios pero tenían un destello de signada de el cabello era negro brillante con algunas canas en las sienes que lo volvían irresistible. Un pañuelo al cuello completaba el vestuario elegido con esmero. En algunas no le pareció arrogante

Tras de el vio a Warren de pie con un gesto neutro y a un par de pasos a una dama longilinea . Si boca a estaba delineada debe rojo y su maquillaje era perfecto tenía el cabello negro lacio atado detrás en su nuca y le pareció en extremo llamativa. No tardó en adivinar qué la chaqueta que descansaba en uno de los sofás de Wilma era de ella: cuero con interior de leopardo. Sus párpados le siguieron llamando la atención. Están cubiertos de una máscara negra perfecta. Smokey eyes. .."humo en tus ojos " Warren había dicho eso una vez…

Montgomery y su esposa Vera . Monty y Vera. El un histrionismo y ella una dama llamativa. Que par!

Algo en llama astutos de Warren la alertó no esperaba que la presentara así como así a sus amigos de toda la vida: "la mujer que amo".

La voz de Monty parecía preparada para resonar en una sala y escucharse hasta la última butaca . Se había apoderado del pequeño bar alejado del living descorchaba con pericia unas botellas que trajera. Preguntaba por Wilma y Bruno llamándolos tu cuñada y tu sobrino .Vera parecía observar a Rina con curiosidad No había un gramo de calidez en ella. Ella es Rina. ..

Warren lo dijo así. Ambos sonriendo Monty alabó a la ciudad Warren lo felicito por el festival de este Monty organizaría y eso distendido el ambiente . Rina estaba sentada y se sentía tan incómoda que penoso en marcharse pero la presencia de Vera habido que se quedara. Ella estaba a la expectativa de la mirada de Warren. Solo apoyó algunas frases de su marido con esa voz grave, segura y sin encanto alguno.

-Así es! Amamos a "Romeo" a damos a "Macbteh ,nos enorgullece "Enrique v" y nos atemoriza "Hamlet " pero somos fiel al bueno de William. No querida?

Las palabras eran para Vera que contestó con un entusiasta:

-De seguro!

Warren bajó la vista. .había algo en la postura de Warren que notó Rina. ..gesticulaba de más. LA forma de quedarse de pie y…

-Pero como sea aún soy libre de elegir personajes!

Vera lo había dicho tal vez con doble intención.

Monty parecía saber el resto de la frase que el ella no tardó en completar :

-Soy libre aún casada! De hecho soy una pank!

Rina presto más atención. Y la explicación la hizo alertar se. Una professional aunt no kids. Una tía profesional sin hijos. Claro los sobrinos de vera eran adolescentes. Y ella y Monty ni tenían hijos. Monty recordó que queramos ver la galería aún antes de la exposición y Warren le hice algunas descripciones de esta. El tono , eso era lo diferentes él. Tono y formas . afeminado. Afectado . Monty problemas un brindis para todos por el reencuentro y pareció el único que notaba a Rina allí.

-Gracias por cuidar tan bien de _nuestro_ Warren! Es un talento. Es adorable!

Eso mismo tan prolijo. Hasta peinado distinto. Con sus dedos que caían como pétalos en la cadera. Movimientos sofocados de femineidad. Rina estaba iracunda. Nunca bebió un ligero coctail con tanta ansia. Warren esquivo su mirada llameante y Monty siguió recordando Buenos tiempos en loa comienzos de carrera de los tres hasta compartiendo camarón. Los ojos de Vera parecieron los de una gata al acecho. Monty sólo veía camaradería pero Rina sintió lo inaudito: celos de aquella estaca vestida de negro! Suéter, calzas y botas!

-Monty he traído en el bolso parte del vestuario quiero enseñárselo a Wa!

Así. Un apodo... debía de ser un pequeño vestuario ya que cabía en el caro bolso de Vera a un lado del sofá. Que diría Wilma de estas visitas? Warren ponia cualquier excusa pero Verá lo tomó del brazo igual que una niña caprichosa tanto que Monty insistió :

-Ya la conoces Warren complace la es insistente!

Fastidiosa diría Rina. Vio a ambos desaparecer por la escalera rumbo a la habitación de Warren. La risa de Vera le pareció un graznido. Monty seguía luciendo diseño con los tragos . Estaba en el pito justo en que un hombre maduro se vuelve irresistible antes de la debacle de la vejez Aunque así Monty tenía el encanto suficiente para atraer a un público diferente cada noche. Dijo que le gustaría saludar a Agatha. Como si fuera Lo más natural del mundo. Monty bebía vez bebía y su esposa estaba a solas en un cuarto con su mejor amigo! Una mente abierta. Se había despojado de su acompañante y sombrero sonreía y dominó la charla en un tono trivial.

-Adorable no?a veces yo también dudo del buen Warren. Lo conocí de muy joven, un talento. Puede unitario a asiento sea por teléfono. Casi lo expulsan por j hacerse pasar por el padre de su mejor amigo . Como momento sea Vera lo hace probar sus zapatos y Hasta ahora rouge ..

Rina estaba tratando de descifrar esas palabras y el tono sugerente de Monty. Mentiras. Warren le había mentido. .Por la noche, la madrugada y demás. No se mentía a sí mismo. Mentían por costumbre . Por prejuicio. ..

-Pero es tan maravilloso tal vez si durmió con alguna muchacha o le hizo el amor pero esta bien entiendo. Eso en estos tiempos. Y en nuestra profesión le da un grado más de sensibilidad a un intérprete no crees?

Rina sintió pesadamente con la cabeza. Monty hecho un vistazo al portarretrato de marco plateado a un lado del sofá dijo algo como "curioso creo conocer a esta mujer " por Wilma pero Rina supuso que Warren debió enseñarle alguna foto.

-Cómo sea Warren era el mejor de su clase.y como improvisaba! Una vez sin maquillaje y sin emitir sonido se hizo pasar por un gorila! Es bueno para detectar gestos de los demás e imitarlos tiene un alma que profunda y sensible!

El eco de la risa de Vera y el "_no"_ de Warren provocaron un escalofrío en Rina. Eso era él. ..Solo una ilusión más. Warren era tan falso como su amor platónico por Bruno o su propia hombría al hacerse pasar por Reginald. Warren fingía a para protegerse. Para no ser diferente. Como si en esos tiempos la inclinación sexual debiera callarse. Es más la exageraba ante sus amigos porque ellos lo aceptaban y a probaban! Había jugado con ella como el peor de los seductores!

-Warren contó que eres su mejor alumna. Que bien .He visto videos de la representación incluso la de los niños . Warren tiene madera de director. Es tan discreto y modesto. Veremos la exposición de la galería pensamos invertir quiero diversificarme en el arte.

Warren bajo apresurada mente los escalones Se limpiaba el rastro de lápiz labial con el revés de la mano. Cruzó la mirada con la de Rina y Está se dominó lo suficiente como para agradecerá ambos .vera bajo sonriente y le robó un temprano a Monty. Suficiente. Rina les deseo una buena estadía y se marchó de allí.

Rompió a llorar a las pocas calles y se llamó estúpida. Podía unirse a Julia en el club de las fracasadas en el amor! Al llegar a aunque casa fue directo al cuarto de baño, se despojó de su ropa llenó la tina y se hundió en el agua tibia hasta que cada caricia se borrará de su piel. Dolly no hizo preguntas solo la oyó relatar lo sucedido ya sin lágrimas y solo le dijo que aquello debía de aclararse .esperaba secretamente que la fiesta sirviera para ello

"piensa Rina porque te has vestido de hombre? No es acaso más cómodo para ti verte en esa forma. Que los demás te vean así? " Dolly se los preguntó al ver á "Reginald " saliendo del cuarto de baño seguramente por última vez.

-Yo no tengo ningún complejo y lo sabes!

-Lo se!-la voz de Dolly no sonó amarga -quien crees que te crío? "Reginald "esta ahí para rescatar te y ayudarte a falta de papá o de invertir hermano o de un novio! Lograste que Agatha sienta deseos de ayudar alguien a interpretar un personaje. Animaste a Julia. Hiciste que Leo y Teo sintieran celos . Hasta Gaston esta intrigado o los dueños de esa galería. Hiciste que me divirtieron en mi trabajo luego de mucho tiempo y que Warren hallará un trabajo apenas llegará aquí! Crees que papa deseaba un hijo pródigo varón? Crees que siéndolo me liberabas a mi De ciertas responsabilidades? Dime últimamente no recuerdas que tu y yo solíamos quedarnos juego to a Elmo cuando este reparaba el motor del auto y que nos enseñó? Son detalles…dime que quieres ser? Quien? Para que?los muchachos te atraen. Eso lo se pero. Estas conforme contigo?

**-**Basta y ya! -Rina se lo pidió con lágrimas en los ojos -se lo soy , si sólo que no puede salir de esta mentira!

-No sabes si o no quieres?

-Warren me mintió, es todo y de las peor forma. No es nada comparado con las ilusiones que "Reginald" romperá!

Rina no podía ser salvada por "Reginald "esta vez! Dolly intentó tomarla de los anchos hombros de "Reginald ".

Rina se debatió furiosa.

-"Reginald " me ayudará a saber si Warren dejo primero su máscara! Ambos mentimos pero quiero una respuesta de él!

Dolly fue escueta y veraz:

-El te ama!

-Lo hace? Porque?

-Hay muchas respuestas a una pregunta cómo esa…

Como fuera Rina abrió labio puerta decidida a marcharse

"veremos quien tiene la verdad!"

_Donde el mar alcanza más profundidad ahí se mantiene más _calmo. Eso decía Reginald y Rina lo recordaba ahora una calma relativa a juzgar por el andar del robusto hombre que no tardaría llamar a la oferta de la casa de Wilma. Warren con ojos entrecerrados lo había visto venir desde su ventana. Estaba de pie hace horas su boca hizo un gesto risueño. De hecho ni siquiera lucia prolijo. Ajustó su suéter azul y se sentó a bajar la escalera . Como todo un caballero le daría la palabra. Pero para Rina todo lo que brotará de esa máscara vacía ya seria odio más que intriga. Había a olvidado la forma en que debía de pararse o la postura estudiada.

-Luce como su hubiera olvidado algo aquí Reginald. Una explicación de algo tal vez que no le quedó claro -Warren se había cruzado de brazos y por primera vez parecía haber perdido la paciencia -por lo que veo Rina y usted sobre realmente confidentes .usted sabe al instante lo que le sucede!

-Supongo que somos tan cercanos como usted y la tal Vera! .

Fue una tontería decir aquello pero Rina ya lo había dejado escapar. Warren suspiro casi resignado.

-Vera. ..Rina habla de lo que no sabe y supone...

-Usted la engañó!

Rina se aproximó y el aplomo de Warren la irritó aún más.

-Un actor siempre engaña me extraña que Rina no supiera eso. ..ella es una gran actriz créame Reginald. Por cierto. ..Le ha dicho a usted los enredos en los que está involucrado? Julia ilusionada con usted. Theodore y Leo muertos De celos y. ..

-Estamos hablando de actuar? Un caballero no engañaría! Me ha enseñado eso! Un verdadero hombre tampoco engañaría así!

Warren no pareció sorprendido del la frase. Con que ahora Reginald quería dilucidar su sexualidad. El iba a responder por el honor de su amiga!

-Usted jamás se define Warren!

Warren sacudió la cabeza. No tenía intención de una defensa encarnizada.

-Todos somos dos personas .

Rina no soportó el oírlo filosofar:

-Basta de tonterías! -ya ni siquiera sabía si imitaba el tono de Reginaldo si el suyo sonaba tan áspero.

Warren dio un paso atrás.

-Si algo he de decir no será a usted Reginald. Rina puede preguntarme cuando quiera . Al parecer todos están muy interesados en mi sexualidad como si no supieran en que ocuparse. En especial Rina. ..sería a más que conveniente que yo fuera Lo que quiere creer le evitaría a ella enamorarse de mi o conquistar me ni siquiera conservar me. Ninguna relación de Rina ha funcionado. Desde el amor platónico por Bruno hasta un novio en la universidad. Quizás ella no queramos admitir que hay alguien que la ame un hombre que la ame más que su padre!

-Es muy hábil para pasar le a otro el problema!

Rina lo dijo con voz ahogada ahora Warren se veía desafiante. Rina confiaba más en él en Reginald que en Agatha o Dolly?

-quiere realmente usted mismo una explicación Reginald?

Warren se acercaba peligrosamente y Rina estaba confundida. Aun intentaba medir el impacto de las palabras de Warren.

-Rina lo usó para llegar hasta mi Reginald. No soy petulante.

Primero anhelaba a Bruno y luego esto. Y usted disfrutó de estar en medio .De desenmascarar el fiasco que resultaría el tío de Bruno. .

Rina se defendió no sabía de lo que hablaba. Ya no sabia a quien defender a sí misma o a Reginald. Di un paso atrás y sus talones chocaron contra el sofá se sintió arrinconada y no sólo físicamente .

-Ella lo planeó. ..Por que no la complace?

Por un segundo temió que Warren intentará más Hasta que lo confirmó. Había acercado su boca a los falsos labios de Reginald! Con una inusitada fuerza viril Rina lo apartó y salió corriendo de la casa de Wilma. Esta vez ni Rina ni Reginald pudieron ayudarse mutuamente .

"verdad conformidad con lo que se siente, se hace y se dice.

Trajes brillosos. La música que escapaba y se oía desde lejos y la fiesta que lo tardaría en estar en su apogeo .na máscara un pretexto, eso era normal definitiva lamentablemente tira fingir o disfrazarse de una cosa haciendo que exteriormente pareciera otra .Una auténtica mascarada si bien no respetaba los códigos de vestimenta estrictos de un delirio medieval o del carnaval de Venecia conservaba cierta formalidad entre victoriana y aristocrática toda una fête donde damas y caballeros cumplían su ruleta. Velas , ornamentos dorados, tapices de terciopelo. El ambiente un musical gótico. Todos daban vueltas como en un carrusel. Había un bufete insuperable y camareros de blanco igualmente enmascarados. Demasiado frívolo para el vecindario pero un capricho aceptable que hacia recordar la fábula de la zorro que hambriento entra a un teatro abandonado y halla una máscara. Luego de dar la vuelta llega a la conclusión más acertada: una bella cabeza pero sin seso! Wilma podía esta orgullosa porque el más leve detalle había sido seguido …nácar. Oro. Barroco. Un ambiente bacanal. Entusiasmo. Glamour. Figuras de arlequín blanco y Negro máscaras de nácar, unas pegadas al rostro otras sujetas con un palillo igualmente desbordantes de plumas y lentejuelas . Las mujeres lucían estilo princesa y las figuras masculinas deambulaban de cuello blanco con trajes dorados de brocato negro. Wilma había pedido especialmente que la entrada fuera cubierta por dos paños plateados en forma de telón no había descuidado las fuentes y esculturas de hielo que por supuesto imitaban desnudos clásicos de las esculturas de toda los tiempos , desde la Venus de Milo hasta el David.

La primera invitada en llegar mas ilusionada por el fin de la fiesta fue Olivia. Prescindiendo de un jet privado y alejándose en un modesto hostal disfrutaba del cambio.

Vestía de dorado y debajo de la falda armada parecía tener unas enaguas. El escote era plano y apenas lo cubrían unas perlas. Su tocado de risos era igual de discreto y tras el a antifaz sus ojos se movían sin hallar a quien esperaba . Se cruzó por delante de la tarimas flotante en una de ellas leo estaba ya sentado tras el piano. Lucia una pechera dorada y un smoking blanco de puños abultados. tenía máscara algo grotesca sus ojos se melancólicos igual le hubiera dado ser el bufón de la fiesta . Boris se sentía igual. Ivan le había dado de beber unas copas de algo fuerte para que al menos olvidara sus locas ideas de confesar lo todo.

Ambos vestían en sinfonía. Blanco y negro

Con máscaras a lunares negros. Así se camufladas. .Todo o nada

Olivia ya había llegado! La habían evitado. ..Solo un empleado recibía a loa invitados Wilma disfrutaba supervisando. Pero ambos No deseaban hablarle a la cara a quien embaucarían en breve por esos cuadro. _Con _ellos mas bien.

Dolly pasó ante ellos se vestido azul pálido sin tanto vuelo busco una copa y se cercioro de que su tocado estuviera firme sólo miró hacia afuera : Elmo recibía felicitaciones por el trabajo artístico en los autos. Ciertamente Elmo parecía no haber respetado el code dress ya que vestía un llamativo traje de mosquetero botas y abrieron incluido y solo se había pintado de negro un antifaz sobre sus ojos.

Vera o parecía haber copiado ese detalle de maquillaje

De ojos resplandeciente aun más de antifaz con apliques de plumas. Aunque no tenia pechos algunos había concedido un generoso escote a ese vestido algo gótico color borgoña . Con gesto entre trágico y seductor había dejado a Monty rodeado de damas fascinadas como de costumbre Vera ya buscaba a quien no adivinaba tras el camuflaje.

A cada paso indagan a sí las figuras masculinas de velaban un nombre. Otra dama más enigmática cruzó el salón con su capa negra aún puesta y un andar solemne el piano sangro una a melodía acorde y convincente.

Dolly llevaba un par de sorbos de su coctail cuando tomó la falda de tules de su vestido azul agradeciendo no haber escogido un modelo más insinuante y fue al aún desierto toilete de damas para componer el peinado y hablarle a Rina que parecía haber bebido de más. Se había esmerado en maquillarla como le dijo parecía a Cenicienta también con aquel vestido .Pero Rina no parecía convencida tocó las abultadas mangas del vestido.

-Al diablo con todo! Como sea ignoro que hago aquí! Acabare atorandome entre tanto ornamento con estas mangas! Pareceré un venado atrapado entre los árboles. ..lo cual es una justa imagen!

Dolly hizo una mueca. Sabía que no la animaría. Le dijo que Agatha ya había llegado su presencia era inconfundible.

-Cómo sea me iré antes de medianoche. Felicitare a todos y me iré! Estos malditos zapatos!.

-Teo esta aquí y tan guapo. Jugaré un poco a ver si me reconoce . Hasta Gaston y Bruno están .Ya conoces a Gaston cree que es una convención cosplay y le divierte. Julia estaba vestida de lila con unas plumas en su tocado parece la Barbie fiesta pero…aun con todo ese maquillaje brillante estaba bonita. Wilma si logró acercarse a un carnaval veneciano hay un sujeto que la ha estado observando el que hablaba con todos esas damas…Monty. Pero mírate pareces "la dama de las camelias ",ve circula por allí.

Mejor Rina no hubiese seguido su consejo . Se cubrió y pareció reconocer primero a Gaston. "debo de hallar al tal Reginald aquí y preguntarle…"Rina a no tenía deseos de ser Reginald esa noche y ni siquiera deseaba ser ella" oyó el nombre de Reginald de boca de una dama pero la perdió en el comienzo de un baile. Su corazón palpitaba en ese ajustado corsé.

-Veremos si llegas y me la robas Reginald!

Teo. .si era el y no se veía nada feliz. Al otro lado del salón. Muy cerca de los balcones estaban Ivan y Boris. El primero temía:"es mas que probable que el tal Reginald llegue hasta aquí y diga que todo es obra de su perro!"

TODOS estaban allí. Bruno, Gaston, Teo y Leo..

Hasta Olivia! Si Olivia ahora la reconocía! Para peor Rina vio a un sujeto corpulento moverse torpemente entre los invitados. Suficiente para que buscar a Dolly y las apartarla de sus amigas para decirle casi sin aliento :

-Todos están aquí y buscan a Reginald!

-Por fortuna tu vestido puede quitarse rápidamente. Puedes ser Rina y Reginald!

Dolly había bromeado pero Rina le dijo que enloquecería. .

-Ya lo has hecho querida! La primera vez que intentaste probarte una prótesis para la entrepierna del "Reginald "!

Rina sacudió la cabeza luego la llevó más apartada incluso del circulante camarero a quien Dolly quería robarle otra copa de la bandeja.

-Creo que el verdadero Reginal esta aquí!

-Aquí!

Dolly alzó la voz y la atracción bajo de inmediato. lógico la galería estaba abierta al público en general Lo malo es que le reclamarán a Reginald lo que el nunca había hecho! Dolly de repente exhaló un nombre Cómo sí comprendiera.

-Warren!

-Poco me importa si Warren esta aquí o no!

Rina se alejó furiosa. Dolly no le dijo mas…habían descubierto que ciertos invitados tenían una cita extra en uno de los salones que debían acercarse a esa parte alejada de esa galería. Ella también y temió lo peor. Los mejor seria buscar a Agatha. Tal vez ella tuviese una mejor idea. Hablarle a Teo y decirle todo tal vez fuera Lo mejor aunque o le correspondía a ella!

Rina si esperaba hallar a Warren era el sitio justo para él una vida de farsa. Tal vez lo se dijera bailando si es que ella sabía cómo hacer eso! Le pareció reconocerlo tras un traje negro de terciopelo con algunos apliques de oro y un antifaz discreto negro también . El corredor que iba al depósito estaba en penumbras y la música parecía no llegar hasta allí

Rina a lo ignoraba pero el deposito se había convertido en un suntuoso star con sofás de seda en un color pastel y candelabros de pie con un número considerable de velas prescindiendo de la electricidad Oyó por fin la voz teatral que esperaba una vez que entró

-Las máscaras esconden tu cara y tu corazón. ..

Rina dejó las puertas abiertas de par en par y se acercó a la figura de espaldas en el centro del cuarto.

Warren se volteó con su antifaz aún.

-Que tal si nos quitamos por fin las máscaras?

Warren la provocó y ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Y tu lo dices?

Rina no oyó pasos que se acercaban .Solo tenía deseos de mortificar a Warren y reconocía aquel ambiente parecía a la de aquella puesta en escena romántica que representaran . Además había bebido y estaba a fuera de sí. Además de engañada Rina se sentía despreciada por Warren. Sumaba un fracaso más y lo culpaba.

-Mírame Warren observa lo que te pierdes!

Warren avanzó crispado los puños y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Trágica y falsa así es tu vida Warren. Una mentira pero te a pegaste a un libreto y…

Rina calló su rabia porque Warren la tomó como fuerza para besarle. Rina estaba muy mareada y furiosa como para saber si fingía o se separó escapando con tan mala suerte que una de las abultadas mangas se enredo en uno de los ornamentos de las velas en rebuscadas hojas de metal también la rasgó haciendo do que el hombro de Rina y parte del corsé se viera . El corazón palpitaba. Solo pensó en completar el resto de la escena con dignidad :

-"Cómo se atreve?!"

Lo dejó escapar en un susurro furiosa al tiempo que su mano derecha describía un círculo para terminar en la mejilla izquierda de Warren con un sonido seco.

Ese mismo chasquido aplicó el "OH! "general de ciertos personajes secundaria indispensables para la nueva versión :Wilma, Bruno, Gaston, Leo, Teo,Agatha, Olivia, Julia, Elmo Monty y vera. Y si supuesto el verdadero Reginal con un traje ajustado opaco y su cara al natural. Todos ellos mal interpretando lo ocurrido. Wilma fue la primera en avanzar seguida de Dolly y de Agatha que intentan detenerla

-Warren explica esto!

Dolly y Agatha todos ya sin antifaz rodearon a Rina que se dejó caer en el sofá mientras trabajo Dolly intercambio intentaba hacer un nudo los girones de la tela y Agatha decía en un tono calmo :

-Sólo ha sido una variante de la obra verdad Warren? La improvisación lo es todo.

Warren seguía con un gesto helado .Ivan y Boris llegaron allí nerviosamente preguntando que sucedía. Solo Elmo cerró la puerta con discreción y adivinando lo sucedido.

Julia se acercó a Rina también que estaría al borde de las lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando Wilma dejó escapar con dureza:

-Warren jamás no creí de ti!

Además. .Tu. ..Y. ..Una mujer…una muchacha…

La furia d e Wilma fue están estridente como la risotada de Vera. Su esposo al otro lado del grupo la miró avergonzado y deseoso de que no acotarse más. Warren sólo pudo tocarse la mejilla y mirando a cada uno , pidió.

-Explícale tu Rina… todo sobre ti. Mira allí están todos Reginald también. ..Y Olivia. Lamento que este sea el recibimiento que tenga.

-Warren. ..Reginald me habló de usted.

La voz de Olivia era clara y afable Reginald miraba el pos sin atreverse a más.

-Basta de espectáculos baratos en mi galería!

Ivan lo dijo con ansias de despejar al insólito grupo.

-Ya déjalos parece ser algo serio.

Boris lo pidió. Y los miró a cada uno.

-quien nos citó aquí

-Reginald.

Warren lo dijo sin sentido y el hombre carraspeo. Luego Warren musitó: "no …he sido yo"

Pero por él estaban allí al menos este grupo estaba involucrado con Reginald. Leo miró fijamente a Agatha y luego al verdadero Reginald sin comprender .

Warren sabía ya la verdad Rina se sentía avergonzada sólo tomó la palabra para explicar la última más escena. El murmullo se volvió un interrogante hasta que Warren insistió .

-Diles desde el comienzo Rina diles el porque y como fingiste ser Reginald!

CAPÍTULO 19

"_Uno se disfraza de aquello que es por dentro "_

Su mirada estaba fija . tenía la fortaleza requerida y estaba endurecida por el no es del engaño del cual era víctima.

Reginald. El Reginald que no existía. El que enamorada a Dolly a Agatha o a Julia. Ni siquiera el dueño de Quintin. Ya Reginald no era ni al menos el ejemplo de superación para Bruno ya que Reginald no había salido de su casa para aprender nada y menos tenía los contactos que Gaston buscará para el contrabando. Algunas expresiones habían detenido el relato de Rina. Solo Dolly había pedido disculpas aunque su trabajo fuera genial incluso Agatha asumió el haber ayudado en la creación. Boris que estaba medio bebido opinó que la actuación no había sido más que un juego y hasta le divirtió! Nada hizo que Wilma olvidara lo presenciado.

-Un momento! -lo pidió con autoridad -esto no explica tu deplorable actitud de hace instantes Warren! Eras tan perfecto y…

-Desconfianza de la perfección querida!

La voz alegre de Vera dejo entrever más.

-También lo creo pero Warren es un excelente actor. Lo siento Monty!

Vera estaba incentivada por belleza alcohol y aliviada del peso de la confesión

-Warren y yo somos amantes!

-_Fuimos! -_Warren lo aclaró con firmeza sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo.

Vera se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente.

-Cómo sea a Warren sólo le quedó fingir para conservar tu amistad. Para que no supieras lo nuestro prefirió que creyeras que no se sentía atraído por ninguna mujer tu estarías tranquilo. Pero la culpa lo consumió al parecer , no me extraña. ..Aunque tus seas un imbécil que tratas a todos Cómo a tu secretario personal!

La voz de Vera se ahogó en reproches y Monty ocupó su lugar ante este inesperado público dominado la escena con aplomo.

-No me duele esta revelación Warren sino el saber que no fuiste ni el primero ni el último. Cuando descubrí al primer idiota la descuide una cosa llevó a la otra. Me desilusione de ella. ..

"lo siento Monty …quería decirlo. Te habían traicionado y no pude con ello."

-No lo sientas amigo. No destruiste nada Warren además haz pagado caro tu culpa aunque admiro tu improvisación más allá del escenario!-para ser un sujeto víctima de una traición Monty se veía bastante entero.- ciertamente hasta pensé en presentarte a un diseñador una vez…como sea! Tienes esa actitud un fatalista de pensar que lo arruinar todo .luego has venido aquí buscando a ti maravillosa cuñada y a tu sobrino.

Wilma se había ruborizado casi ante el inesperado elogio. Solo Bruno parecía tenso y había avanzado Hasta su madre. Quería consolar a Rina pero pensó que lo era lo conveniente. Monty continuó como si esperase dar un cierre a su monólogo.

-que bueno que has traído tu auto Vera. Esta fiesta debe disfrutarse. Pediré otra suite encarga te querida de hablar con los abogados la razón nuestro divorcio!

Monty salió airoso y vera se sintió humillada. Monty volvió a atraparla como a una mas de sus empleadas, necesitaba más champán y fue a buscarlo al salón. Sabía que Warren era irrecuperables para ella.

Solo Julia lanzó un gemido viendo rota a una pareja. Rina la tomó de la mano.

-Siento el que te ilusionadas con "Reginald "

Julia le dijo que no tenía nada que perdonarle pero Rina junto ánimos y miró a Teo.

-Mi hermana te ama sólo a ti jamás dudes. ..Leo…jamás envíe rosas!

Leo asintió y in brillo en los ojos hizo pensar a Rina que habían despertado en romance entre el y Agatha "como sea" dijo esta.

-Olivia. Usted no me conoce. ..

-Te conozco Rina!

Olivia la tomaba de las manos mientras Reginald evadía el mirarlos.

-Tu le enseñaste a Regi a usar la computadora y el teléfono o Y me ha mostrado videos de como tu le enseñas buenos modales. Los que Warren te enseñaba a ti. Me he reído al imaginarte siendo mi Regi!

-Usted y él se hablan. ..

\- No me trates de usted! Que formal! No me agrada -Olivia se sonrió -claro a diario y nada me agrada más que él como es él. No necesito a un aristócrata a mi lado ni a un sujeto con dinero. Mis empresas se si rigen solas y hace años espero a un compañero ideal para un viaje por el mundo! No cambiará la forma de ser de Regi por nada. La tuya ha sido una buena acción. De un gran ser humano más que de una amiga! Es solo que ahora viendo tu buena acción ignoro que Reginald me citó a este sitio!

-Sólo hay un Reginald! -el hombre carraspeo y la tomó de la mano.

Olivia se refería a quien la había citado a todos a aquel salón para desenmascarar a Rina y ese alguien sólo podía ser Warren. Reginald tenía asídas las manos de Olivia y la miraba con amor pero tuvo conciencia para defender derecho a Rina con vehemencia:

-No sería justo que alguien culpe a esta muchacha sólo por querer ayudar…

Rina le agradeció sonriendo amargamente .

-Todos hemos fingido alguna vez lo que no somos. Ese "Reginald " nos hace reflexionar sólo apariencias y aceptación ajena…aprendí que si alguien no te acepta como eres es mejor no intentar más . A dos personas en realidad engañas ...A otro y a ti mismo. Todos somos diferentes y es lo divertido. Para que cambiar si quién nos ama lo hace justamente por como somos y si no es así realmente no nos ama.

Un momento de silencio dio cuenta de que las palabras de Reginald eran veraces. Hasta Ivan se conmovió por ellas y Boris lo palmeo en el hombro. Pero Wilma fue quien sonrió aliviada. No le agradaba que las cosas estuvieran poco claras.

-Buenos al parecer ya perdonando mi expresión a ningún hombre de mi familia le atraen los hombres!

-A mi si!

La afirmación de Bruno fue clara y Wilma se sentó junto a Rina para observarlo aún sin entender.

-Yo lamento que sea aquí. …

Ivan y Boris parecieron animarlo con la mirada incluso Warren.

-Yo… lo oculte. Era el perfecto alumno, el deportista, el novio respetuoso. Pero se que solo sufrí siendo lo que no era. Rina te habías enamorado de mi en secreto y desde niña! Eras mi mejor amiga…prefería romper tu corazón haciéndote creer que me gustaban otras muchachas fui muy tonto!

Wilma había ahogado una exclamación.

-No hay a quien culpar por que no ha sucedido manda malo – Bruno continuo firme- lamento el desde correo esto en este marco tan…idílico y romántico. ..Las historias de amor entre varones están marcadas por la culpa o la tragedia y tienen finales tristes teñidos de pecado.

Wilma la asintió con la cabeza y Bruno se animó a mas:

-Hubo alguien allí. ..Cuando estudié fuera…pero jamás lo mencioné. Warren me has ayudado comprendiste desde el principio. Y callaste.

-Soy tu madre Bruno. Debiste decírmelo. Es eso lo que logre no? Sólo quería darte seguridad seguía esquemas, orden sólo para que nada extraño te alarmase y te sintieras seguro. No te habían dado estabilidad. Cuando tu padre murió estábamos a la deriva. Mecanice mi vida, eso hice y se que tu no podrías vivir así.

Bruno trago saliva y se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora Está es mi vida y te agradezco lo que has hecho de mi…Dolly y Teo me han conseguido un trabajo junto a ellos Al parecer su jefe vio mis dibujos de dragones y cree que seria muy bueno haciendo bocetos de las pelis .

Dolly asintió animando a Wilma. No era lo que ella esperaba pero se sentiría igualmente orgulloso de que Bruno logrará sus metas. Rina comprendió a lo que se refería Warren cuando mencionara la ambigüedad de los dragones. Bruno no se había enamorado de ella no por como se veía sino simplemente porque era una muchacha! Gran consuelo ahora!

Ah Gaston! -Bruno sonrió aliviado se volvió a su boquiabierto amigo.

El joven retrocedió un paso tartamudear donde.

-Oh no!No me digas que te has enamorado de mi!

-Claro que no tonto! No eres mi tipo! El amor es mas complicado que ver películas juntos o compartir hamburguesas! Ya que no estaré en la tienda . Renuncié y pedí al jefe que contrate a una empleada para mi puesto. Recuerdas a la muchacha del stand de posters de la última feria de ciencia ficción a la que acudimos? La de medias de red negras lentes y cabellos violeta? La que te sonrió?

Gaston sonrió nuevamente y estrecho la mano se Bruno con su saludo secreto.

-Lo ves? Los afeminados tenemos cierta sensibilidad visual!-Bruno rió -Ven salgamos de aquí te contaré más acerca de ella ..Si nos disculpan. ..

Gaston recordó que Bruno si trabajaría en el cine lo que significaría que si le diría últimas noticias y Hasta spoilers frescos!el par se marchó sin mas y el clima pareció menos tenso.

-Debo ofrecerles a todos una disculpa por citarlos aquí. En mi disgusto por ser burlado he forzado una confesión y lo lamento. Boris... Ivan Julia no ha enviado estas últimas invitaciones no la culpe. La he ayudado en su trabajo y….

Un ladrido fiera los sobresaltó. Boris e Ivan palidecieron. Registrado al reconoció el ladrido de Quintin. Que hacía allí? Lo había seguido a el o probablemente a Elmo . Warren paso ante el sofá sin mirar a Rina y uniéndose a los que estaban más cerca de la puerta . Agatha besó la cabeza de Rina y al ver que Leo tomaba su lugar frente al piano del otro salón tomó el antifaz que este dejará cerca y caer y le dijo:

-Para. Decir lo que siente el corazón no hacen falta máscaras. ..escúchame Leo tengo algo importante que decirte.

Una muchedumbre pareció irse al otro lado del salón. Julia fue la primera en resbalar ante una mancha de pintura y Elmo la sujetó con fuerza y luego no perdió entre los invitados.

Allí en medio del salón Quintin se las había ingeniado para con sus patas llenas de lodo reproducir parte de las obras de varias allí colgadas. Iván tuvo un vahído y Wilma debió de sujetarlo observando con cuidado la escena y llegando a la temible conclusión. Brisa sólo chaqueta los dedos llamándolo.

-Ven perrito! Así es buen perro!

"es nuestro fin!" dejó escapar Ivan dándose aire con la sanos y recargando se en el hombro de Wilma. Elmo fuera junto a Bruno y Gaston miraban la escena por una de las ventanas sin poder contener la risa. Incluso Monty había dejado de recitar un soneto ante un par de damas para ver al insólito invitado. La mirada de Warren le indicó a Wilma que el había descubierto ese secreto. A todas luces un fraude. A Olivia parecía no preocuparle nada. Tal vez creía que Quintin hacia una performance para la exposición .

Vuelta do que tenía la atención de este todos satisfecho Quintin se sentó cercando Warren que lo llamaba forme y restregarse las orejas en sus impecables pantalones. Desde ese momento Warren oficio de presentador. ..o algo parecido.

-Tengo la respuesta sus preguntas damas y caballeros. ..lo cierto es que el gran Boris ha logrado una vez más sorprendernos con su talento …

Wilma dúo una palmada en el hombro para que Julia se acercará y le dijo algo rápidamente al oído. Ella le respondió que Warren había hecho algunos cambio sanen la organización de esa noche y la aprobación de Wilma fue suficiente para que ella corriera hacia uno de los tableros. Ivan se recargo en la pared mordiéndose las uñas mientras brisa sólo seguía sentado en el piso intentando que Quintin jugara con él.

Las luces jugaron traviesas y Warren continuó hablando:

-Vean…se Los ha mostrado en estas obras: la involución del vivo y natural del mundo ejercido y firmado la justamente por un animal. Lo que el hombre era cuando pito por primera vez en las …visceral y despojado de todo adorno.

-Si…? SI!

Ivan consideró justo apoyar aquella nueva mentira mientras varias no tardaba en reconocerlas imágenes que se proyectaban en una pared.

-Mis grafitis! Los había olvidado en ese depósito. .solía optar los y luego trasladarlos a las paredes. ..

Varios tambaleando se acercaban aun mas a lo aleado mientras el público aplaudía a rabiar. Ciertamente aquellos dibujos eran mejores que la obra expuesta tanto que Olivia no dudó en comprar cada uno. Debería de ofertar con el resto de los interesados Wilma no dudo en guiarlos Hasta la oficina a de Ivan. Rina seguía junto a Dolly apartada del resto.

-Cómo siempre. ..Warren lo ha salvado todo…

Rina lo admitió. Al otro lado Agatha parecía haber terminado de decirle. Leo lo callado oír tanto tiempo. Esa revelación lo había conmovido al pito de susurrarle:

-Porque. ..? Podrías haber confiado en mi!El amor no muere aunque que se olvide! Ni aun teñido oír el idioma no importa que no piedad recordar cada instante de felicidad que vivimos te daré otros! Ni mi nombre pie estaré a tu lado. No necesitarás llamarme. Te conquistar el cada día si olvidas quien soy!

Agatha asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Iré a Londres un tiempo. ..

-Te esperare y luego iré por ti. Hasta el fin del mundo!.

Agatha sacudió la cabeza y alborotó el cabello de Leo. No necesitaba el dramatismo teatral al que el la tenia acostumbrada.

-Sólo intenta no cruzar el océano a nado tonto. Estoy aborrecen donde los finales dramáticas de las historias de amor!

Julia observó La a escena y prefirió que no la vieran llorar. Wilma necesitaba un descanso también y dejó a Ivan y a Boris haciendo diseño cargo del negocio. Monty había adquirido un par de esas obras y caballeroso la siguiente Hasta el pequeño balcón del primer piso con dos copas de champan.

Nos vieron como Elmo desde abajo llamaba a Julia a unos pocos metros de ella.

-"Julieta "baja y ven aquí con nosotros Bruno y Gaston probarán conducir uno de los autos! Toma uno también!

Elmo había agitado las llaves tentando la y Julia se mordió los labios.

-Oh no…Julia tal vez no pueda con ese auto…

Wilma tenía intención de llegar hasta ella pero Monty tomó suavemente su brazo.

-Dejala al parecer ese haré la cuidará. ..deja de preocuparte por toda Wilma ya es tiempo!

Wilma responsable hondo y aeropuerto quedó quieta para ver a Julia pasar una pierna por la barandilla. Su intención cuando era sujetarse de la planta trepadora y aun soporte pero obviamente perdió un zapato y cayó directo aunque los brazos de Elmo. Gaston y Bruno festejaron aquello.

-Aquí estoy Cómo siempre Julia! Igual da que me cuentas de tus desengaños amorosos. ..Yo Julia. ..

-Tu?

Julia se negaba a bajarse de los brazos de Elmo. Pareció comprender más y lo confirmó apenas este la besó. Ante el aplauso burlón de Gaston. .

-increíble! Mira ese par!

Wilma habían reído pero Monty con subclase forma gesto se aclaraba la garganta y se acercaba a ella.

-Me ha a impresionado conocerte en persona. ..Y no Muchas mujeres me fascinan. ..Boris e Ivan hablaban conmigo desde aquí. Les hice una propuesta y Hasta el día de hoy no creo me la aceptarán. Compre la galería!

Wilma se sorpresa dio pero ente dio que luego del fraude Ivan y Boris querrían estar lejos de todo se lo confirmó : vivirían como nómadas además e do arte. Artistas. bohemios. Un poco o de su vida.

-Me puedo jactar de ser un buen inversor en materia de arte. He adquirido de rechistar de obras exitosas, cuadros y primeras ediciones. Esta parecía ser una buena inversión. Y con todo incluido. Empleados desde ya y una magnífica mano derecha salvo que quieras renunciar. No permitiría eso.

El tono de Monty se iba transformando . Decididamente no hablaba como un jefe.

-Podríamos ultimar detalles en una días me mudarse al punto use del hotel. Yo espero que note incomode que sea tu jefe puesto que…notarás deseo llegar a ser mas que eso.

Un diálogo romántico poco elaborado pero desde luego Monty seguía su propio libreto y confiaba en su ego Wilma necesitaba un poco de ha pagas y conquista así es que decidió darle una oportunidad, había tenido jefes peores!

Reginald tomaba unas de las flores silvestres arrancadas productos Julia e su caída y se la ofrecía a Olivia que se había sentado en el capítulo de uno de los autos y acariciaba la cabeza de Quintin.

-Tu espontaneidad. .Es lo que me agrada de clases de modales Regi!quien necesita eso! Como sea mi invitación se recorrer el mundo juntos. ..Los tres más Quintin esta vigente.

Reginald ni lo pensó demasiado : en barco y ella si tío en uno propio y con el mejor capitán

Dolly por fin halló a theo al otro lado del salón gusta se acercó tímidamente.

-Con que el tal Reginald el superhombre qque te abría no existe!

-No …sólo una tonta excusa un poco de celos. Después de todo vivimos tu y yo entre fantasías o más bien falsedades.

-Nuestro trabajo es mas que eso…-Theo lo dijo orgulloso -como sea nunca he sido un hipster es solo…mentí cuando me despidieron de mi último trabajo tengo cinco años más de la edad que les he hecho creer a todos y si no te desilusionó .tal vez sea un poco como Reginald.

Dolly lanzó una risotada besando él nunca la desilusionaría!

Rina había regresado al salón depósito donde fuera desenmascara te oyó el aplauso de Warren como un eco en sus oídos.

-Bravo! Has montado tu propia historia una farsa perfecta arriba el telón abajo el telón! Ovación! Ya nada importa puesto que he sido tu maestro de modales y nada de lo que te enseñé lo has aprendido. Ni el por favor ni el gracias. Ni dejaste hablar a otros, ni escuchaste y menos respetas te. Menos la autoridad del profesor. ..has tomado sin permiso lo que no era tuyo y menos ciudastede lo que era de los demás. ..El corazón por ejemplo. Pero la actuación es lo tuyo sin duda te apruebo con creces aplauso bravo de pie. Tienes creatividad pero tu arte no salió del corazón Rina!

Ella se sbresallto al verlo sacudir la máscara.

-Alguna vez conoceremos tu verdadero rostro Rina? Al menos fuiste original! Reginald conquistó a Olivia sin tu ayuda ella lo aceptó tal y como es no mediante engaños

Ella respiro hondo y exhaló:

-por lo que veo ni me perdonarás nunca.

-Disculpar si pero no perdonar! -Warren continuaba furioso tal parece que tu mundo allí fuera refleja tu realidad dentro de ti! Quieres que este todo ni ajeno en un orden perfecto y cuando no resulta lo enrosca su lo finges Hasta mentir!

Warren seguía serio.

-Cómo sea mañana era la fecha de cierre del teatro acompañaré a Agatha a Londres y luego pediré a un amigo que reinicie las clases tanto para los niños como para los adultos.

Rina se mordió los labios conteniendo el llanto.

-Te recomendé a una escuela de teatro. ..No tendras problemas al ingresar sólo debes dar una pequeña audición. ..Agatha te dirá el resto si decides…lo que decidas.

-Eso es todo? Esto no acaba bien. Creía que siempre había un bis luego del fin de la representación.

-Si el público Lo pide si …Buenas noches Rina este caballero …-Warren miro sus trajes ridículamente formal -ha tenido suficiente por hoy de representaciones. Solo pido que disculpes mi ira…no debí de enseñarles a todos la verdad de una forma tan brutal. ..dile a "Reginald " que lamento el que no sirviera de nada que surgiera de tu me entere. ..Ese "Reginald ". Pero que en el fondo es un gran hombre.

Warren estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando Rina le respondió :

-Supongo que "Reginald " es mejor hombre de lo que Rina es una gran mujer!

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa y nadie lo cree. Solo tu. Buenas noches Rina!

Warren pasó ante ella sin mas y Rina prefirió quedarse allí llorando .El telón había caído.

Los ingleses tenían un malvado sentido del humor, seco más bien pero en el fondo eran sentimentales Agatha dijo eso tras cerrar en esfuerzo la ultima maleta .tenía su capa puesta y se veía con un semblante esperanzador. Había dejado a Rina llorar en su hombro y le había confesado que Leo iría a buscarla a Londres luego de un tiempo prudencial. Luego le entregó un sobre.

-Es de Warren. Tienes una cita para la academia de arte…hable con Dolly y piensa que lo mejor es eso…que te enfoques en ti misma en tu vocación …yo misma le hable al director .vamos Rina no llores! Reginald acaba de instalarse en el barco de Olivia con Quintin. Julia y Elmo han tenido su primera cita…todos te diría que alegrarte. En cuanto a Warren sólo es un hombre herido. Y eso solo lo puede sanar una mujer.

Rina la abrazó sin atreverse a abrir el sobre.

-Iré a verte… de todos modos sea como sea todo lo que pase en Londres .…sólo no me olvides!

Agatha golpeó la cabeza de Rina suavemente . Como si fuera posible.

A los minutos Rina regresó a pie a su casa y pasó Por casa de Bruno este estaba en el jardín y se veía sonriente. No hizo alusión a aquella noche. El disfraz lo había engañado lo cierto es que sentía gran alivio por todo .En especial porque Monty era un conquistador y su madre se merecía a un hombre a su lado. Le pidió perdón pero Rina sonrió:

-Tu eres tu Bruno sólo eso. He creído que las historias se pueden volver realidad y eso no siempre sucede…cuídate Dolly es muy ordenada en su trabajo.

Bruno asintió y luego se volvió serio: Warren recogía sus cosas en el teatro. Deberían de verse. "mi tío te ama! Supongo que te convertiste en aquello que no entendías al vestirte ..Ser quien no eres ni hace feliz a nadie y menos a ti mismo. Yo he hecho igual .mira como con los dragones. …"

-Al diablo con tus dragones Bruno!

Rina sonrió burlándose de el y le susurró que ya no eran niños , luego decidió ir al teatro. Warren dejaba siempre las puertas abiertas y Rina evadió escenario y bambalinas para caminar hasta el camarín y sentarse frente a ese espejo rodeado de bombillas de luz, hallo un bigote y una barba que no tardó en pegar a su rosto con añoranza cuando oyó tras de si la amarga voz de Warren :

-Estas orgullosa? Que te responde el hombre del espejo

Warren estaba detrás de ella con brazos cruzados ella se despojó de la barba y del bigote mirándolo por el espejo.

-Que siente ser hombre Rina?

-Tu dime Warren. ..Puedes?

Warren no tardó en sonreír para cubrir su furia.

-Yo si puedo. …. O aquí está los sin luces no escenas y ni voy a ser yo quien ensayo un soliloquio o una diatriba. No haya público Rina. Define te. ..eres la amiga de Agatha o su asistente, eres Rina o "Reginald "me amas a mi a Bruno o al amor mismo?

Rina se pueden de pie furiosa para increpar lo.

-Crees que fue fácil estar contigo fingiendo ser otra persona o mentirle se a todos Cómo tu dices…con tipo era diferente. ..Pero no podía ser yo sentir mi rostro. No verías mi sonrisa ante tus bromas, ni mis ojos ni me voz. No podía sentirte sobre mi piel cada vez que tomabas las manos de "Reginald " cuando equivocaba un cubierto. Yo…creía que rápido más que eso que te sentías atraído por alguien como "Reginald"!

Warren no se inmutó por aquello.

-Solo te importaba eso o la aceptación de un hombre? Alguien en mas además de tu padre te amo? He intentando descifrar eso para entender que comportamiento. ..quieres caerle bien a ti mundo que todo sea felicidad porque recuerdas sobre de el y sobre todo de tur madre! Todos la amaban y quie se ser ella para suplirla. No hay nadie en este lugar que no la recuerde. ..Pero Bruno te quería y Hasta mi hermano y Reginald y Hasta ese novio en la universidad…

-Y desde cuando tu finges Warren?

El se mordió los labios interés tanto justificarse.

-Vera era arrolladora. No tuve el valor para rechazarla. Teníamos planes de ser socios con Monty. Como decirle que su esposa estaba interesada en mi y que le correspondi…no fui el único al parecer. Mentí para salvar mi amistad y un buen matrimonio. O creí que eso eran el y ella si debía de fingir que no me gustaban las mujeres …. Lo hice...ella se contuvo al menos para no hacer caer mi mentira. Y luego fue fácil. ..alejaba a las mujeres por que lo que menos deseaba era que una mujer jugará con mi nuevamente. Si fuera estupidez. Me he convertido en un monje célibe. Igualmente yo no tenía prejuicios! Al menos ayude a Bruno con esto…

Por lo que ella veía no eran tan diferentes.!

-Desde cuando sabes que soy "Reginald "?

-Desde el primer día!

Rina no lo quería creer… tan así?

-Por Dios Rina! Se reconocer a una mujer! Como imaginaste que no me daría cuenta de la piel falsa y lo demás?

Warren entre consternado y divertido se llevó las manos a las sienes. Su voz, la firma de moverse y caminar.

-Y tu perfume claro persistía entre capas de látex. La máscara era tu protección te servía para explorar tu autoconciencia!

-Porque no me desenmascaraste entonces?

Warren fue absolutamente sincero : porque le divertía. Primero ignoró quien era luego al conocerla quería saber que tan buena actriz resultaría ser. Y lo era! terrorífica. Ella lo detuvo, todos figuran ser otra persona. En el arte era más común. .Los escritores se escondían detrás de sus personajes y desde ya los actores.

-Pero se vuelva a llamar realidad luego de terminada la escena! Tú querías mentirte, conquistar a Bruno estando cerca. Que tu criatura le hablara bien de ti que él. ..Pero me usaste te daba igual ayudar a otros o no!

Eso no era cierto ella no estaba logrando nada siempre do Rina

-Porque no diste fin a la farsa cuando Bruno dejó de acompañarnos en las lecciones?-Ella dijo que no lo sabía y Warren insistió : lo sabes! Mientes nuevamente! Ser "Reginald " te dejaba estar cerca de mi y no lo admites estaba tan convencida de que me atraían los hombres que preferiste pensar eso en lugar de conquistar me o admitir que yo te atraía también! Tenías miedo de ser lastimada!

Rina no soportó más y contraatacó:

-Tu has mentido también! No sólo por Monty y Verá. Podías haberte sincera forma y decirme que te gustaba al menos.

"no me hubieras aceptado. Además tu me engañabas ,que podía esperar de ti? Tal vez estoy tan loco como tu con el orgullo herido! En las lecciones parecíamos Pigmalión y Galatea y mira que "bella dama" resultaste!

Rina abrió un palmo la boca:

-No eres tan caballero Warren! Dime profesor …que más sabías?

-Te salve de los celos de Theo y de Leo evité que Elmo hablara también . Dolly supongo llegó al teatro para decirme de la mentira pero supo que yo ya meo había dado cuenta. Todo era una travesura con un buen fin .No pudiste ayudarte a ti pero que diversión el verte beber como un hombre o hacer gala de una fuerza que no tienes..físicamente claro.

Ahora Warren parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

-Advertí que derramabas las copas en aquella planta. Te torture viendo partidos de cualquier deporte y obligando te a comer lo que fuera. Y disfruté verte bailar. Y todos en la fiesta se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ese "hombre" .agradece que Reginald es un ermitaño que no sale de su casa . Y agradece. Que fingía ser atraído por Reginald.

Rina crispo los puños y a Warren al reír aun le dolía mejilla de la bofetada .

-Supongo que sabes lo que es figura en otro! Y dime además de si que mencionas que más hacías ara ver que tan buena actriz era?

Warren sonrió con atrevimiento y lo dejó escapar sin mas:

-Pegaba los corchos de las botellas! si toda la noche anterior para que la fuerza masculina emanara de ti!

Rina entrecerró los ojos y repitió :

-Pegabas los corchos …malnacido tu y la virilidad!

Rina lo exhaló cerrando un puño y descargándolo en el mentón de Warren quien recibió el golpe sin sorprenderse ni tambalearse y le dejó que ella dijera más.

-Es mejor despedirse Warren! -Rina sacudió la mano adolorida.

-No Así. ..

Warren retuvo la mano de Rina la besó y acabó atrayendo la hacia el para besarle suavemente sin que Rina se resistiera. Solo la confundió aún más. Warren lograba ese efecto en ella . Cuando por fin se separó lo miró sólo una vez y caminó hacia la salida lentamente. Llegó a la calle y cruzó las aceras con la vista baja .De no llamarla Agatha Rina hubiera continuada como una autómata.

Ágata vestía igual de formal. La invitó a pasar tomándola del brazo ,la casa estaba intacta y Rina vio el equipaje listo. Tenía una hora para esquivar a los fotógrafos y curiosos. Dejaría las llaves en manos de las empleadas. Rina se veía triste y Agatha la llevó a la cocina para prepararle un té. La veía moverse con precisión para hallarlo todos sin equivocarse y eso animó a la joven.

-Veo que "Romeo y Julieta" acaban de separarse…no has leído el sobre que tr di y todo lo que Warren escribió?

Rina negó. Lo tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo aún. Solo intentaba no llorar.

Agatha se sentó frente a ella y bebió su té.

-Si nos agradan los finales felices pero le te menos a renta felicidad. También a hallar a ese alguien justo para nosotros ...igual…

Agatha tronó los dedos y cerrando los ojos dijo a Rina con exactitud dos direcciones. Rina asombró y preguntó de que se trataba.

-La primera es la dirección de la clínica del doctor a quien Warren conociera y la otra de una academia de arte a la cual te recomendó .. ..Están cerca Rina. ..renta un apartamento ve cruza te con Warren la calle. Preséntate improvisan. .Que parezca que no se conocen. A veces el olvidar ayuda…olvidaste los errores cometidos y lo bueno que los demás tampoco los recuerdan!

Rina apenas bebió el té. La abrazó y se despidió de ella antes de llorar.

A los minutos Warren golpeó la puerta Agatha. Ya era hora de ir al aeropuerto. Warren estaba serio en una mejilla tenía la marca de la bofetada y en la otra una círculo rojo comenzaba a marcarse.

-Agatha. ..El vuelo hay que tomarlo y…

Warren se detuvo al ver qué Agatha no tenia expresión alguna. Lo habría olvidado? Luego oyó una sonora carcajada.

-Si tonto te recuerdo! Ya leo los titulares "tras misterioso impide en su carrera Agatha sale a la luz con el guapo actor Warren. ."los apellidos sobran cuando se trata de estrellas!

Se ajustó la boa de piel a su cuello -a tal señor tal honor lo merecía tu carrera Warren!

Warren sonrió y le tendió el brazo. Ella se calzó unas gafas negras mientras el chófer del taxi tomaba el equipaje para unirlo al de Warren .

-Muy honrado y complacido! Agatha deseaba otra compañía? Un estibador falso, una muchacha de buenas Intenciones las cuales llevarán al infierno o..

-"o" vendrá si quiere recuperarme lo se y lo recordaré.

Ambos dieron la última mirada al vecindario. Y Agatha dejó escapar :

-Será por primera vez que una segunda parte sea buena!

Dolly acariciaba el cabello de Rina que sostenía aquella carta . Warren le mencionaba el nombre del director de la academia de arte adjuntaba una tarjeta ,folletos y le deseaba una magnífica estadía en Londres. Le recomendaba un apartamento de conocidos pero nada mencionaba sobre como y dónde hallarlo a él. Aunque no era del todo difícil un reencuentro .

-Se que acompañará a Agatha en tanto dure el tratamiento o en lo que Leo llegue a la ciudad pero. ..mencionó que quería comprarse un a Isla remota en Escocia una ganga insular! Es ventosa y no hay practicante habitantes allí! Es tan alocado. Oh Elly Si Yo Lo Obligué a eso… a que no quiera rodearse de personas por miedo a que le mientan como yo lo hice?

Su hermana tomó las manos de Rina.

-Me preocupa más que no me llamaras por mi apodo hermanita eso a que Warren crie ovejas en un páramo cerca del polo norte! Se que es capaz de dejarlo todo una vez más pero. ..tal vez yo he tenido algo de culpa en tus acciones en esta familia de dos personas que quisimos mantener. Para eso buscamos excusas imperdonables en novios o amigos o.."Reginald " era capaz de todo por un amigo tu Soporta, descubre quien eres y como te sientes. No hay seres perfectos pero Warren te aceptará tal cual eres y tu. .. Ve toma los ahorros reserva ya un vuelo a Londres!

Dolly se puso de pie ocultando sus lágrimas. Julia le había obsequiado una maleta práctica de viaje. ..rosa furioso Así la calificó y en semanas Rina se vió sentada en la primera clase de un vuelo a Londres. Con su poco maquillaje, el cabello suelto y permitiéndose escuchar música en los auriculares. Una nueva vida pero real . Dolly y theo la habían despedido dejando que Bruno los cubriera en su trabajo. También Monty y Wilma acudieron al aeropuerto. habían insistido en que usarán el auto que ahora era oficialmente de la galería . Gaston prefirió sólo abrazarla fuertemente al salir de aquella tienda que prácticamente dirigía antes de un lloroso adiós en un aeropuerto

Rina tenía una revista en sus rodillas y una nota social llamó la atención. Podía verse un velero y al pie de la foto hablaba de Olivia y de Reginald .También. había descubierto a Leo y este había hablado de un vaivenes a Londres no sólo para ver los ensayos de su nueva comedia musical.

El corazón de Rina palpitó al oír una de las canciones que bailará con Warren en aquel bar. .Antes de la caída. De la lluvia y lo demás. Sonrió . Y respiro llena de esperanza como Reginald le dijo una vez "la buena suerte llega en algunos barcos que no son guiados "…

FIN

INDICE

PROLOGO. 1

CAPITULO 1. 7

CAPÍTULO 2. 35

CAPÍTULO 3. 57

CAPÍTULO 4. 63

CAPÍTULO 5. 81

CAPITULO 6. 92

CAPITULO 7. 117

CAPITULO 8. 126

CAPÍTULO 9. 148

CAPÍTULO 10. 159

CAPITULO 11. 175

CAPITULO 12. 192

CAPITULO 13. 212

CAPITULO 14. 231

CAPITULO 15. 257

CAPITULO 16. 279

CAPITULO 17. 346

CAPITULO 18. 387

CAPITULO 19. 433

B.

.

482


End file.
